New Moon Alternate Ending
by misslaurielou88
Summary: After Edward, Bella and Alice have returned from Italy, what happens when Bella doesn't wake up to Edward in her room? I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I just thought of the plot!
1. Prologue

It was quiet then, except for the gentle thrum of the engine. I must have fallen asleep,  
because it seemed like seconds later when the door opened and Edward was carrying me  
from the car. My eyes wouldn't open. At first I thought we were still at the airport.

And then I heard Charlie.

"Bella!" he shouted from some distance.

"Charlie," I mumbled, trying to shake off the stupor.

"Shh," Edward whispered. "It's okay; you're home and safe. Just sleep."

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here." Charlie bellowed at Edward, his  
voice much closer now.

"Stop it, Dad," I groaned. He didn't hear me.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie demanded.

"She's just very tired, Charlie," Edward assured him quietly. "Please let her rest."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Charlie yelled. "Give her to me. Get your hands off her!"

Edward tried to pass me to Charlie, but I clung to him with locked, tenacious fingers. I could  
feel my dad yanking on my arm.

"Cut it out, Dad," I said with more volume. I managed to drag my lids back to stare at  
Charlie with bleary eyes. "Be mad at me."

We were in front of my house. The front door was standing open. The cloud cover overhead  
was too thick to guess at a time of day.

"You bet I will be," Charlie promised. "Get inside." '"Kay. Let me down," I sighed.

Edward set me on my feet. I could see that I was upright, but I couldn't feel my legs. I  
trudged forward anyway, until the sidewalk swirled up toward my face. Edward's arms  
caught me before I hit the concrete.

"Just let me get her upstairs," Edward said. "Then I'll leave."

"No," I cried, panicking. I hadn't got my answers yet. He had to stay for at least that much,  
didn't he?

"I won't be far," Edward promised, whispering so low in my ear that Charlie didn't have a  
hope of hearing.

I didn't hear Charlie answer, but Edward headed into the house. My open eyes only made it  
till the stairs. The last thing I felt was Edward's cool hands prying my fingers loose from his  
shirt.

**A/N: I know this is actually from New Moon but I wanted to use it as it links it with my story**


	2. Chapter 1

My eyes opened and quickly looked around. Nothing. I could feel my eyes filling with tears and my heart pounding in my chest.

I thought he would have come. I thought he had owed me that much at the very least. Maybe I was wrong. I don't know what I was expecting?

Maybe to see him lying next to bed, telling me he always loved me and never wanted to leave me?

"Stupid Bella," I muttered to myself, trying not to cry.

The pain in my chest ripped me through me even more than usual. I curled up into a ball on my bed. Seeing Edward was the final straw for me.

Seeing the love of my life, the love of my existence made me realise that living without him.... I just couldn't do it.

I had been living a lie for the past eight months without him. Jacob had been there for me, had made me feel more human than I had when Edward and the Cullens had left.

Edward might be ok with not being with me but I certainly couldn't cope without him.

Love, life, meaning.........over

I felt like Edward had left him again. The flashback started to play in my mind but I pushed it away.

NO!  
I refused to be reminded of what happened on the worst day of my life in the history of the world.

I came back to the present but the feelings I had felt on that dreadful day after my 18th birthday were still there.

Tears were oozing their way out of my eyes, more coming by the second. I buried my face in my pillow and sobbed my heart out.

"Edward I need you! I... I love you!"

No one came. I didn't feel cold arms wrap themselves around me. I started to get angry instead.

I had gone to Italy and put my life at risk to make sure the Volturi didn't kill him.

I had got into so much trouble to save his life and had faced vampires that would kill me in a second. I realised that none of this meant anything to him.

I bet Carlisle and Esme were happy he wasn't dead. I smiled at that thought. I hope they would think of me when they remembered Edward going to the Volturi in the first place.

That thought occurred to me. Why had Edward gone to the Volturi? Alice had said it was because he thought I was dead.

I guess he felt guilty for being the one to make me so depressed. I shuddered when I remembered doctors at Forks Hospital using the word 'cationic'.

I couldn't become like that again. I was a zombie for months. Edward leaving me again made me want to curl up into a ball and never resurface.

I remembered my goodbye to Edward last night. He carried me to my room and kissed my forehead.

The last thing I had felt before I fell asleep was his cold hands on mine.

Everything that had happened yesterday had given me hope but now the hope had punctured like a flat tyre. Edward had gone to the Volturi to die.

An idea came into my head. What if I went to the Volturi to die? The Volturi had promised they would be coming to check on whether I was a vampire or not.

They did not give second chances. As much as I hated the Cullens, I loved them like my own family. In fact they were my own family.

They may feel differently about it but I love them.

I didn't want the Volturi coming to Forks, to the place where my father was, where Jacob, Mike, Ben and Angela were, and now where the Cullens were.

No way. I knew what I had to do. I didn't want the Volturi coming to Forks and Edward didn't want me anymore.

There was no point trying to rebuild my life again when it was pretty obvious I was unloved and unwanted.

My decision was final. I would go to the Volturi. Alice's vision was never coming true so I owed them a visit. One way ticket to the Volterra. That's what I needed.


	3. Chapter 2

I packed hardly anything as I wouldn't my possessions once I had been killed by the Volturi.  
I sighed to myself. I would hurt Charlie, Renee and Jacob badly. I would hurt the Cullens too and maybe make Edward feel a bit guilty but that was all.  
I couldn't live in a world without him. I packed some spare clothes for the next day and my wash bag.  
I made sure I had enough money for plane tickets and renting a car.  
I kept checking my bag to make sure I had my passport and my driver's licence for when I wanted to rent a car to get me to Volterra from Florence.  
I looked at the clock. It was 1:00am. Charlie would be fast asleep, snoring as he usually did. I thought about what my father would do for food.  
He couldn't cook for himself. I remembered my first day living in Forks with Charlie. I was shocked to discover he was useless in the kitchen, he even burnt toast.  
I always wondered how he got on 17 years without me. A few tears escaped as I thought about the pain this would cause Charlie. I hoped he wouldn't hate me.

I left a piece of paper on my bed saying just five words, 'Goodbye Dad. I love you.'

I reached my truck and threw my bag in the back. This suddenly seemed like a really bad idea.  
Not the going to the Volturi part as I wanted to go. My life was pointless without Edward. I realised that the sound of my truck would wake Charlie and he would immediately know I was leaving.  
Knowing Charlie he would think I would be going over to see Edward. How wrong he would be since Edward doesn't love me anymore.  
I sighed and decided to take the risk. I turned the key and the roar of the engine made me jump.  
I reversed out of the drive and off I drove, leaving my father fast asleep in the house he and Renee had bought in the early days of their marriage.

When I reached the boundary line of Forks, I felt tears pouring down my face.  
I used to consider Phoenix as my home but at that moment I realised Forks was my true home.  
I had been born there and had met the love of my life there. Forks had a lot of good memories, most consisting of Edward and his family.  
I hoped Edward wouldn't feel guilty for long and would be happy. I hoped they would stop him going to the Volturi too.  
I wasn't anything special to feel guilty about. I just wished everyone would be able to forgive me after the Volturi had made a meal out of me.

A/N: Please review. Next Chapter will be Edward's P.O.V


	4. Chapter 3

Edward's P.O.V

I was sulking in my room of course. I had seen Bella for the first time in eight months and now she was alone, I had left her again.

Alice came in and glared at me before leaving again. This made me chuckle, but my chuckle was a frustrated one.

Why couldn't I be with the love of my existence, the girl whose face I saw every time I closed my eyes..... my beautiful Isabella Marie Swan.

Alice came in again and glared at me.

'Oh for god's sake, what do you want Alice? You've come in five times and all you do is glare at me! How can I help you?'

Alice glared at me again before speaking, 'She risked her life for you. She went to the Volturi to stop you being killed. Bella loves you. You love her, but because you're a stupid stubborn vampire, you won't go to her!'

'It's for her own safety Alice, nothing else.'

'Give it up; you're too much of a coward Edward. You're worried about what might happen when you finally speak to Bella.

Yes you have hurt her so much but she still loves you. She was devastated when I told her that you wanted to die.

You need to go and talk to her. You definitely owe her that much at least! GOD!' Alice screamed the last word before storming out of my room and slamming the door as hard as she could.

Without known to my annoying little sister, her words had got to me. I owed Bella so much. She still thought I didn't want her.

I cringed at the words I had said that day. That day was the worst of my entire life.

Killing innocent people was nothing compared to telling my reason for living that she was unloved and unwanted by me.

I remembered how Bella looked during our little trip to Italy. Massive dark bags under her eyes due to lack of sleep and she looked too thin for my liking.

We had been apart for eight months. Surely she would have healed over time. It definitely didn't look like it.

If I was human I would definitely look like that too. The last eight months had been hell for me. They obviously had been hell for my love too.

I thought back to what Alice had told me and the family about what Bella had been up to. How Laurent tried to kill my beautiful angel in our meadow.

Why was she in our meadow in the first place?

How she had nightmares every night and screamed in her sleep, how for the first week after we left she refused to eat or sleep,

how doctors suggested she was catatonic, how lifeless she was all because of me, how she became best friends with the vile werewolf Jacob Black and a young werewolf too.

They are so dangerous. Bella really was a danger magnet. I thought about what Alice said about Victoria.

A menacingly growl came out of my mouth. I had left Bella for my own safety when in fact it meant I wasn't there to protect her,

catch her when she tripped (which was often), kiss her and tell her how much I loved her.

Had Bella actually been trying to kill herself when she jumped off the cliff or was it as she said: for fun?

I was grateful to the dog for one thing, saving my Bella from a watery grave. If Bella had really died, there would be no point to life.

When I left her it was hard to get past a minute. I realised it was stupid thinking there was no reason for living without Bella when she was fast asleep in her bed in Charlie Swan's house.

Alice suddenly barged into my room, a look of horror on my face.

'Do you mind?'

'It's Bella.'

I immediately froze. I started to watch the vision we were both now watching.

***Vision***

'**So you want to die do you?' Aro sneered at Bella.**

'**I do. The Cullens definitely don't want me and I didn't want you to have to come to Forks so I knew it was best to come to you.'**

'**You are a very intelligent human Bella. Spilling your blood will be a shame but it is something you actually wanted to happen but we shouldn't argue.' Aro smiled **

'**No.' Bella whispered back.**

**Aro, Caius, Marcus and the other vampires in the Volturi all started moving towards Bella. They were just about to reach her when the vision went black..............**

***Vision***

I jumped out, snapping out of my sulk immediately.

'What the hell was that Alice? What was that? Why.... but.... why.....?' I looked at my sister. She looked like she wanted to cry.

'She believes you don't want her. She woke up at 1:00am this morning after sleeping for about 14 hours.

Of course you weren't there. She took this to mean you definitely didn't want her. She doesn't want the Volturi to come here in case they harm Charlie.'

'Where is she now? We have to stop her!'

Alice closed her eyes then answered, 'She's on a plane from Seattle to Florence. It took off 10 minutes ago. I guess we're going back to Volterra.'

'We?' I stammered, taken back.

'I love Bella too. Of course I'm coming. Let's go!'

We ran down the stairs, past our family and into the garage. We jumped in my Volvo and sped off. I just hoped we weren't too late.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Kind of had writer's block. I won't take so long in the future. Bella is now on the plane from Rome to Florence.**

Bella's POV

I had lost count with the number of times I had been on planes the couple of days. My flight from Atlanta to Rome seemed like it took forever.  
I had tried constantly to distract myself from thinking about the Cullens or Edward. The pain was still there when I thought about them, my family.  
Well... I know I still think of them as my family but I guess now they never will be. I tried my hardest not to think of where I was going and what was going to happen.  
I was going to hurt Charlie so much. Renee and Jake would be devastated too.  
I just wish I had got my happy ending, the one I thought I had last year with Edward, the love of my life.  
I hoped Edward would never go to back to Volturi over his guilt for not wanting me.  
He should be allowed to live his live and not feel guilty about whatever happened to me during his absent.

'Would you like a drink madam?'

This voice startled me, pulling me away from my thoughts. It was one of the flight attendants on the Rome to Florence flight. T  
he flight was only about 2 hours. I suddenly realised how thirsty and hungry I was.

'Yes please, can I have a coke please?'

He handed me a coke and I muttered my thanks. The flight attendant stared at me for a while before moving on.  
I stood up and went to the bathroom on board the plane. I looked in the mirror for a while and realised why I was being stared at.  
I had a permanent look of horror on my face, with huge black bags etched in my pale skin. I sighed and closed my eyes.  
In a few hours time I would never have to see this face again.

'Excuse me? Are you done in there? You've been in there for ages and I need a wee!'

I opened the door and there was a little girl standing there, waiting to use the toilet.

'I'm sorry I'm done now. You can go in.'

As I made my way back to seat my mind turned to the little girl. She had her whole life ahead of her.  
I wanted to warn her about heartbreak and what it's like to lose the one you love the most, especially if they no longer love you back.  
Edward once told me the one thing that mattered in Charlie's life was me. Remembering this broke my heart even more.  
This would actually kill Charlie. Harry Clearwater had recently died and he was just a little bit older than my own father. I  
thought about my own death and what I should expect. An image came into my mind. The image was of the small, dark woman clutching the rosary.  
I tried to stop the tears but I failed miserably. Other passengers on the flight were staring at me as I tried to control my emotions.  
Those innocent people had no idea what was in store for them, what horrific death they would have.  
They had led them to their death unknowingly by the vampire Heidi. Every time I thought about that incident, I mainly saw the woman clutching the rosary.  
She knew what was going to happen to her. I knew what was going to happen to me.  
I was similar to the woman with the rosary in many ways but I wanted to die, she didn't. I didn't want to think about this anymore. I wanted it to be over.

'Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are now arriving in Florence; please remain seated during the landing. I hope you had a pleasant flight.'

Wow that was lucky. I listened as the announcement was repeated in Italian and other languages.  
I closed my eyes as the plane landed. A few minutes later we were allowed off the plane.  
I made my way around the airport and was grateful I didn't have a suitcase to pick up and that I could just leave.  
I went out the main entrance of the airport and saw a line of taxis. I went up to a free one and got in. The driver turned round and glared at me.

'Volterra per favore.'

He smiled then nodded at me and drove out of the airport. I remembered the last time I was in a car on my way to Volterra.  
Alice and I had been in a hurry to get to Edward before the Volturi killed him. I remembered the sentence she said to me when we needed transport to get to Volterra.

'How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto?'

The thought of Alice saying this made me laugh, causing the driver to question my sanity.  
The thought of Alice in general devastated me. She would be devastated if I killed myself.  
She rushed back from Alaska from she had the vision of me killing myself. I hoped she wouldn't be too mad at me for what I am about to do.  
My mind turned to Jacob. He would hate me for sure once he found out I died because I couldn't live without Edward.  
I knew Jacob was in love with me and that was hard to deal with. I loved him like a brother, nothing else.  
I hoped when I was dead, he would get over me. I couldn't think of my loved ones anymore. I didn't know how much time I had left.  
I closed my eyes and spent the rest of my time on earth in Edward's arms.

'Mi scusi? Che sarà 68€'

The driver quickly pulled me out of my daydream. We had arrived in Volterra. I never thought I'd be back here again so quickly. I got out my purse and handed him 80€.

'Keep the change.'

I smiled at the driver then got out of the cab. I instantly recognised where I was. I had only been here two days ago.  
All the memories came flooding back.... how I run through the crowds on St. Marcus' day, looking for the clock tower.  
An idea came to my head. I would make my way over to the clock tower.  
That was where Edward... I took a deep breath at his name... had been standing when he wanted to step out into the sunlight.  
It was the place where the two Volturi guards, Felix and Demetri, first appeared. I slowly started walking towards the clock tower.  
I knew the way there, I just didn't have to run this time. I had no one to save.  
As I made my way to the clock tower I started thinking about Edward and the Cullens, the one place I felt I belonged.  
I thought about Charlie, Renee and Jake. Those three were my human family (I know Jake is a werewolf but I still count him as human). T  
here were so many people I would be hurting but I couldn't continue living like this. The last eight months had been a nightmare and I had to put a stop to them.

After 10 minutes of walking I reached the sunlit plaza. I could see the clock tower in the distant.  
The plaza was still filled with people everywhere but not as many people two days ago. I continued walking, edging round people.  
I had reached almost the centre of the plaza, the clock tower the distance away I had just walked, when I heard someone shout.

'BELLA!'

I froze. It was the voice of an angel.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I can't speak Italian so I had translator up to help me. Hopefully I will update soon. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 5

Edward's P.O.V

Why on hell was Bella going back to that place? It was literally hell on earth.

They would kill her as soon as they had her alone. Why oh why oh why? Why? I couldn't get my head around it.

My beautiful Bella had gone to the Volturi because she wanted to die. I now knew how she felt as she had raced to save me from dying.

I sat with my head in my hands, feeling depressed.

If only I had been there when Bella had woken up as I had planned to but being a coward stopped me from doing that. If only.

'_Fool!'_

Alice's thoughts screamed at me. I ignored her and looked out of the window. We were flying from Rome to Florence.

According to what Alice previously said, we weren't that far behind Bella.

I just prayed that we would catch her before anything drastic happened.

'_I bet you wished you had listened to me.'_

I sighed at this thought. Alice was right. She had been for the past eight months. I gave a tiny nod of my head, only visible to Alice.

'_You better hope we catch up with her or I'll personally kill you myself!'_

I didn't care about her last thought. If Bella was dead I would die too. It would be easy as we would already be in Volterra.

I would irritate the Volturi and then I would be dead with my Bella. I felt Alice tense up next to me.

Great, she had seen my plans. A moment later she turned to me and growled quietly so the passengers wouldn't hear her but the intent was clear.

'_Make things worse you moron.'_

I didn't care. At least I would be at peace with Bella. Alice got out her phone and dialled her home number.

She was obviously calling our family to tell them what was happening.

I knew Esme, Carlisle and Jasper would be worried sick. Actually Rosalie and Emmett probably would be too.

'Hello? Jasper love, don't panic. I'm fine, I'm with Edward. No... He's fine too.  
I know you're all wondering why we ran off like that but we have to go back to Volterra..........'

I watched a family across the aisle from Alice and I. Alice wasn't speaking and was listening to Jasper.

In this family there was a man, a woman and two children. The man and woman looked like they were deeply in love and absolutely adored their children.

They were the perfect family. I wished I could have this with Bella. Maybe I could as long as I saved her in time.

I turned my attention back to Alice as I couldn't look at the family anymore. Finally Alice started talking again.

'Jazz, Edward and I will be careful. We're not going to get ourselves killed or become one of the guards.......  
Jazz, you know I will never ever leave you. I love you way too much.......'

Alice's words immediately made me think of Bella. I was a stupid idiot for leaving her.

I put her in the hands of stalking vampires and werewolves. Urgh! I need to find her so I could set things right.

I love her so much, more than life itself. I could never leave my Isabella Marie Swan as long as I lived.

'Jasper it's Bella. We're going to Volterra to stop her killing herself.  
She really believes our stupid brother doesn't love her anymore so she doesn't want to live.  
They are meant to be together as they're both as stupid as each other..........  
No Bella woke up to find no Edward there and realised he wasn't coming back to see her after she risked her life for him......'

Alice turned to glare at me. Then her expressions turned to worry.

'Jazz you do not need to get a plane to Volterra! I forbid you too. Edward, Bella and I got out last time and we will this time.  
You have my word. I better go. I love you Jasper Whitlock. Goodbye Jazzy.'

I heard Jasper reply to Alice then she hung up on him. She closed her eyes then sighed.

'We'll be at the airport in five minutes.......'

Alice was interrupted by the captain repeating the news to us and the other passengers.

When we were finally allowed off the plane Alice and I squeezed our way past people and were one of the first passengers to get off.

As we approached the air stewardess who was saying goodbye to all the passengers she started smiling widely.

'_Wow I sure hope they aren't together. He is so hot. I hope he's single. I want him! I hope he says something to me when he walks by.'_

As Alice and I passed her she smiled at us and started fluttering her eyelashes.

'I hope you enjoyed your flight.....'

I nodded at her then Alice and I rushed past. I knew she was disappointed but I didn't care. I wanted Bella.

We ran out into the street and saw a car waiting to be used. We ran over to me and Alice turned to me.

'How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto?'

'Huh?'

'Oh don't worry Edward. It's what I said to Bella when we were chasing after you.'

'Thanks for sharing but come on, we're wasting time!'

Alice glared at me before getting into the car.

'Why couldn't it have been another Turbo?'

'I'm getting you one for Christmas, remember?'

'Good. Yellow.'

'I know.'

We were driving at 130mph. Alice had insisted on driving as I wasn't coherent enough to.

'_Bella I'm coming!'_ I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes and imagined seeing Bella.

I wondered what it had been like when Bella and Alice were racing to save me from death.

I will always be grateful to my one true love. I suddenly felt Alice tense beside me. I quickly grabbed the wheel.

'Alice?'

'She's heading towards the clock tower. In about 2 minutes I'm going to stop and you have to run at human speed to her.

She's walking so you should catch her.'

I nodded at this. I let go of the wheel and started to prepare myself. The 2 minutes passed extremely quickly.

'Edward, remember the clock tower.'

How could I ever forget that particular clock tower? It was now important in two events.

'I won't interfere but I'll be watching just to make sure. Plus I'll be the way for us to get home.'

I smiled at Alice then got out of the car. I saw my sister drive off. I took a deep breath then started heading towards the clock tower.

Bella was constantly on my mind as I ran in the direction of the clock tower. The streets were packed with people.

I tried to squeeze past them as quickly as possible while desperately looking for my love. After about 5 minutes I reached the sunlit plaza.

The clock tower was in the distant. I put my sunglasses on as quickly as possible then continued running towards the clock tower.

Then I saw her. My beautiful Isabella Swan walking in the direction Alice had told me she would be. She looked as beautiful as she always did.

Time really does make the heart grow fonder. I was such an idiot to stay away from her after she risked her life for me.

Now she was ending hers because she thought I didn't want her. I had to stop her.

'BELLA!'

**A/N: Sorry felt like being evil and doing what happened in Edward's point of view as well. I'll hopefully update this weekend. Thank you and please please please review. I really value your opinions :):):) x x x**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Speech is in Italics**

Bella's P.O.V

I spun around so fast. I nearly feel over. Two cold, strong hands grabbed me and stopped me falling.

Instead of being released I felt myself being dragged away from the crowds and into a deserted alley.

I wondered what was going to happen. I had been sure I had heard his voice but now I was unsure about the vampire that was holding me.

Why would it be him? I hadn't seen them due to the fact my eyes were closed. I guessed it would be a member of the Volturi.

Hopefully I wouldn't feel any more pain. Suddenly the hands moved to my face and held it tightly. I had to open my eyes.

When I did I found myself lost in topaz eyes – his eyes. I was back with Edward. I scrutinised his face, his beautiful face. He looked furious.

I suddenly felt afraid but I knew he couldn't yell at me without attracting attraction.

_'What the hell do you think you're doing Isabella Marie Swan?'_

I didn't reply. I just stared at the godlike creature that stood right in front of me.

He had obviously hunted during the hours I had slept after we had got back from Italy the last time.

He looked so beautiful it hurt. I was glad I was going to die as I knew I wouldn't survive the pain.

_'Why? Why would you do this? I can't believe how stupid you are!'_

This caused me to glare at him. He may be able to live without me but I certainly can't live without him.

I knew he only went to the Volturi the other day to die because he felt guilty he caused me to jump off a cliff.

Edward glared back at me. This went on for a minute or two until I sighed and closed my eyes.

Edward probably wished I had gone to the Volturi sooner so he could be with his distractions.

That was the reason he was here, no other reason. I was secretly glad I saw him one final time before I was killed.

Something cold touched my nose and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter.

'_Bella,'_

I reluctantly opened my eyes. Edward no longer looked angry. He looked like he was in agony, heartbroken at something I didn't know.

_'Bella, please say something!'_

What could I say? I'm sorry I still love you and I can't live without you.

_'Bella?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Wow you talked.'_

_'Hmmmm...'_

It was so awkward. I knew Edward wanted to leave and return to his distractions.

_'What are you thinking about?'_

_'How you probably want to return to your distractions as soon as possible.'_

It just blurted out. I froze in horror about what Edward would say back. I didn't want to hear the details of the love of my life's distractions.

It would hurt me more.

_'You know that's not true Bella.'_

I glanced at Edward. He was staring at the wall behind me, looking depressed.

This just angered me – how could he be upset as he was the one who left me, NOT the other way around.

_'I'm sure it is true. It's what you said on the worst day of my life in the forest after you told me you didn't want me and no longer loved me.'_

I shuddered as I said these words, fighting to stay in the present.

I refused to let my mind think of the day my heart broke, beyond repair.

Edward's eyes moved to mine and they contained a mixture of anger and hurt, causing me to gasp.

_'You completely believed me then?'_

_'100%. You had never lied to me before so why shouldn't I believe what you said to me? _

_You had been distant ever since my birthday party. You didn't stay at night with me, you hardly spoke to me, your face showed no emotions. _

_My heart was broken before you left because of the way you were acting. _

_The funny thing was that I asked myself what was the worst thing I could possibly live through and I answered staying away from your family. _

_That thought even made my heart break. I never thought in a million years you'd leave me. _

_I thought we were soul mates and you were my other half. I guess I was wrong.'_

Edward looked like he would be crying if he could.

_'I lied, love. I thought I was protecting you. I thought it was best for you Bella.'_

_'The best for me? That's bullshit Edward. Ever since you left I've been in more danger than ever before.'_

Edward flinched at this.

'_I was heartbroken. I was a zombie for months. I couldn't think about you without being in agony. _

_Then I heard your voice when I was doing something dangerous, as if you were protecting me. _

_I welcomed danger with open arms to hear your voice. I went to our meadow and saw Laurent who tried to kill me. _

_Luckily the werewolves stopped him. I discovered Victoria intended on killing me and was trying to get me. Even after Italy you stay away from me. _

_That was too much for me. Danger magnet indeed. I need protection and the one person who had promised to protect me forever left me in the forest.'_

_'Hang on Bella, I left you right near to your house, on the path.'_

_'Did you really think you could dump me, leave then I would just go home? A clue: no. I tried to follow you into the forest. _

_I convinced myself that if I stopped it would mean love, life, meaning was over.'_

Edward took my hands in his.

_'I never stopped loving you my beautiful Isabella Swan. I love you, I always have and I always will love you. I lied in the forest. _

_That was the worst day of my existence, the hardest thing I had ever done in my hundred years. _

_I wanted you to be able to have a normal, happy life with the world you belonged in, with humans.'_

_'I don't know what to believe anymore to be honest Edward.'_

_'You believe the lie, not the truth?'_

I shrugged, tears oozing their way out of my eyes. Edward wiped them away but they kept coming.

_'Please Bella I love you.'_

He took my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me. I struggled so he dropped his hands.

'_What Edward, you think you can kiss me and make it all go away? All the pain I suffered and the past eight months gone with a kiss? No!'_

I took a step away from him and this caused Edward to sink to his knees.

_'Bella I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I hate myself for hurting you.'_

I burst into sobs. I couldn't look at him anymore so I turned away. The sun was shining brightly in the plaza.

Edward wouldn't be able to go out into the sunlight; he would expose him to humans.

As soon as he stepped into the sunlight it would expose him immediately. This meant he couldn't follow me.

I ran into the plaza, fighting back the sobs that were threatening to suffocate me.

_'BELLA!'_

The second time I had heard him scream my name like that. I knew Edward couldn't run after me due to the sun.

I ran into another alley and leant against the wall, gasping for breath.

A ring that Renee had given me before I had left Phoenix to go and live in Forks with Charlie slipped off my finger.

I guess I had lost too much weight after Edward had left me. I fell to the ground, terrified that I wouldn't be able to find my ring.

I searched frantically for it. I heard a chuckle to my right. I looked up so fast, my neck cricked.

Standing there was Felix from the Volturi. I gasped. He was handing my ring.

'_What are you doing Bella?'_

_'I lost my ring so I was looking for it. Thank you for finding it.'_

I tried to keep my voice natural, make it sound like everything was fine.

At that moment I realised I had made a stupid mistake that could cost me my life. I knew I could never go to the Volturi to be killed.

Charlie needed me and Edward would feel guilty again about me dying, hurting and upsetting the Cullens again.

_'I mean what are you doing here in Volterra Bella? We told you to leave.'_

_'I dropped my ring last time so I came back to retrieve it as my mother gave it to me, meaning it is of sentimental value.'_

_'Interesting. Aro will be so pleased to see you again Bella.'_

_'Oh I'm just leaving now, going to rejoin Edward. Send my best wishes to Aro. Goodbye Felix.'_

I desperately tried to leave but Felix was already in front of me.

'_Aro would be devastated to know he missed seeing you again.'_

_'But I...'_

_'Enough Bella. I don't have time for your pathetic excuses today.'_

I watched as he chucked my ring aside as it was a piece of shit.

_'No!'_

_'Shh Bella, we best be going.'_

_'I...'_

Before I knew it, he had me in his arms and he was running.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this. Please please please review. Every opinion will be appreciated. Has everyone seen New Moon? Saw it on Saturday. Totally amazing!!! I have decided to post the next chapter (this scene but in Edward's P.O.V) I'm going to wait until I have 20+ reviews. Come on guys that's only 7+ reviews. Thank you x x x **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and comments, I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. I know in the last chapter some people found the italics for speech annoying and others got confused by who was speaking so I tried to compromise by making it obvious who was speaking at that moment so I decided to just do Edward in italics. I'm sorry if that annoys you but it will help distinguish from Edward and Bella when they are talking. Bella will be in normal font and so will Alice.**

Edward's P.O.V

Bella heard me, making me feel so relieved. She spun around so fast, I knew with her luck and the fact she was wobbling as she spun around she was going to fall.  
I quickened my pace, just a tiny bit faster than a human and reached out to stop my one true love from falling.  
The second I caught her, I realised I was furious at what she had been going to do.  
I dragged Bella, ever so gently, away from the crowds and into a deserted alley where no one would see us. I looked at her beautiful face.  
She looked even more tired than she had last time we were in Italy. Impossible! I didn't know how someone could be so tired.  
I didn't know why but I knew it was my entire fault. I put my hands on either side of her face and held it tightly.  
I was not letting her get away from me ever again... unless she wanted me to. I would accept her decisions but I would still wait.  
Bella opened her eyes and gazed into mine. I knew I looked furious – I was furious. I needed to know what was going on in that mind of hers.  
She cringed as if she was afraid about what I would say. This angered me even more. I knew I had to try to remain calm otherwise I would attract unwanted attention.

_'What the hell do you think you're doing Isabella Marie Swan?'_

She didn't reply. My love just stared at me.  
Her eyes flicked to mine and I knew she had realised I had hunted during the hours she had been sleeping after we had got back from Italy the last time.  
Emmett and Jasper had physically dragged me out of the house to hunt, orders from Esme.  
I turned my attention back to Bella. She was still staring at me, looking like she was in shock.  
Anger flared inside me. How could she go and try to kill herself?  
I knew I had tried it myself only a few days ago but that was because I thought the love of my existence was dead.  
I hoped I would never feel that pain again. Why would she try and take herself out of this world?

_'Why? Why would you do this? I can't believe how stupid you are!'_

Oh crap. The last sentence slipped out without me thinking. This caused Bella to glare at me.  
I wanted to take her in my arms and apologise for hurting her: my beautiful Bella.  
Despite whatever I wanted to do, the anger wouldn't go away so I found myself glaring back into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.  
We glared at one another for a minute or two, neither of us breaking the silence, until Bella sighed and closed her eyes.  
I just stared at her. I couldn't feel angry at her anymore. She looked so weak, so vulnerable.  
What had I done to my beautiful, stubborn, feisty Bella? How badly did I hurt her? I hated myself. The expression on Bella's face was agonising.  
It was one of the many moments in life when I longed to hear what she was thinking.  
I leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose to pull her out of the trance. She only squeezed her eyes shut tighter.  
I took a deep breath. She was unwilling to talk to me.

_'Bella,'_

She reluctantly opened her eyes. I realised in that moment I couldn't be angry with her. I only felt hatred for myself at hurting my beautiful girl.  
I felt as if something was crushing my heart, leaving me in agony. How I done this to Bella?

_'Bella, please say something!'_

I wanted to hear her voice. I had missed it so much. She hadn't said anything.

_'Bella?'_

'Yes?'

_'Wow you talked.'_

'Hmmmm...'

The atmosphere was so awkward. I was so pleased to hear my angel's voice but I wished it was in better circumstances.  
Her expression looked pained, I knew in that moment I had to ask the question I used to ask her all the time.

_'What are you thinking about?'_

'How you probably want to return to your distractions as soon as possible.'

I gasped as the words came out. Bella froze herself, looking horrified at what she had said. The words had probably just slipped out.  
The lies I had said on the worst day in my 100 years were the hardest words to say and the worst possible words to say to anyone, especially Bella.  
I had to convince her that I had lied. I can't live without my Bella.

_'You know that's not true Bella.'_

I couldn't even look at Bella. I stared at the wall, just above her head, feeling depressed as if my heart was breaking.  
I saw Bella glance at me out of the corner of my eye. Her expression changed from pain to anger.  
I deserved this. I had left her, she hadn't left me and I was acting like the victim. I completely hated myself.

'I'm sure it is true. It's what you said on the worst day of my life in the forest after you told me you didn't want me and no longer loved me.'

I watched as Bella shuddered as she stammered out these words.  
I refused to let my mind think of the day my life changed forever, because I was a stupid idiot. It all suddenly hit me.  
Bella had believed every single word I said, there was no doubt in her mind about them being true.  
My eyes moved away from the wall, meeting Bella's eyes. I felt angry and hurt, not by Bella but by myself.  
Bella gasped, I knew she could see the pain and anger in my eyes.

_'You completely believed me then?'_

'100%. You had never lied to me before so why shouldn't I believe what you said to me? You had been distant ever since my birthday party.  
You didn't stay at night with me, you hardly spoke to me, your face showed no emotions.  
My heart was broken before you left because of the way you were acting.  
The funny thing was that I asked myself what was the worst thing I could possibly live through and I answered staying away from your family.  
That thought even made my heart break. I never thought in a million years you'd leave me. I thought we were soul mates and you were my other half.  
I guess I was wrong.'

I wanted to cry, I could feel the dry sobs coming. I hated that about vampires, the crying never seemed real, never held any real emotion. I  
needed Bella to know the truth. She would always be my soul mate and my other half. I couldn't live without her.

_'I lied, love. I thought I was protecting you. I thought it was best for you Bella.'_

'The best for me? That's bullshit Edward. Ever since you left I've been in more danger than ever before.'

I flinched at this. I truly hated myself. I wanted Bella to have a normal life but I had just made everything worse.  
She had no one to protect her from the dangers.  
I should have realised there would be danger due to the fact she was a beautiful human, who's scent was strong and appetising,  
plus she knew all about vampires and some vampires knew about her.

'I was heartbroken. I was a zombie for months. I couldn't think about you without being in agony.  
Then I heard your voice when I was doing something dangerous, as if you were protecting me. I welcomed danger with open arms to hear your voice.  
I went to our meadow and saw Laurent who tried to kill me. Luckily the werewolves stopped him.  
I discovered Victoria intended on killing me and was trying to get me. Even after Italy you stay away from me. That was too much for me.  
Danger magnet indeed. I need protection and the one person who had promised to protect me forever left me in the forest.'

Every word she uttered was like a stab to my heart. I wanted to scream with frustration.  
Laurent and Victoria had both tried to harm my angel when she never did anything wrong, it was all me. Something clicked when I heard the words 'left me in the forest'.

_'Hang on Bella, I left you right near to your house, on the path.'_

'Did you really think you could dump me, leave then I would just go home? A clue: no. I tried to follow you into the forest.  
I convinced myself that if I stopped it would mean love, life, meaning was over.'

Hearing Bella say this broke my heart. Of course she had tried to follow me, why hadn't I thought of that.  
I needed Bella to know the truth and that I would always love her. I took her hands in mine.

_'I never stopped loving you my beautiful Isabella Swan. I love you, I always have and I always will love you. I lied in the forest.  
That was the worst day of my existence, the hardest thing I had ever done in my hundred years.  
I wanted you to be able to have a normal, happy life with the world you belonged in, with humans.'_

'I don't know what to believe anymore to be honest Edward.'

_'You believe the lie, not the truth?'_

I watched as Bella shrugged, but the tears gave her away as they came oozing out of her eyes. I lifted my hand and wiped them away but they wouldn't stop.

_'Please Bella I love you.'_

I had to try. I took her face in my hands and leaned in to kiss her. It was now or never, I thought to myself.  
I hoped it actually wasn't that. Bella started struggling, trying to turn her face away. I immediately dropped my hands.

'What Edward, you think you can kiss me and make it all go away? All the pain I suffered and the past eight months gone with a kiss? No!'

Bella looked furious, her cheeks turning red with anger. She took a step away from me. I never expected that.  
I fell to my knees. Seeing Bella back away from me proved what a monster I was. I hated myself.

_'Bella I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I hate myself for hurting you.'_

I had to watch as my love burst into tears, sobbing her heart out and all her emotions.  
I wanted to comfort her but I was in shock on the ground. Bella tuned away from me. I knew she couldn't stand the sight of me.  
This made me feel like I was falling with no way of stopping. I could feel the dry sobs coming.  
I looked in the direction Bella was glancing in – the sunlit plaza. Why was she looking in that direction?  
Maybe she was hoping someone would see her and take her away from me. I moved my glance to Bella. She was trying to control her sobs.  
She took a deep breath, then suddenly burst into a sprint and ran into the sunlit plaza, the one place I couldn't go to as it would expose me to the word of humans.

_'BELLA!'_

The second time I had screamed her name like that. There was no way I could follow her.  
I had to find a route around the back of the alleys to find wherever she was. I made a vow to myself that I would find her. I just had to follow her scent.  
I jumped up, ready to start looking again for the love of my existence, knowing I would not give up until I had her in my arms again.  
I took off running, keeping to the shadows. I ran as fast as I could go, following Bella's exquisite scent.  
I turned my head to the left as a new scent hit me, one that I recognised immediately.

'So you lost her again hey Edward?'

_'Alice I don't need this right now. We have to fine her!'_

Alice looked at me and nodded. Her thoughts stood out immediately, 'We will find her Edward.'

I nodded at that then took off running with Alice by my side.  
The closer I got to Bella's scent, I started picking up another scent, one again that I recognised but was unsure of. Alice suddenly gasped next to me.  
She was having a vision. I prayed that everything would be fine but the fact I was picking up another scent close to Bella's worried me.

***Vision begins***

'**I mean what are you doing here in Volterra Bella? We told you to leave.'**

'**I dropped my ring last time so I came back to retrieve it as my mother gave it to me, meaning it is of sentimental value.'**

'**Interesting. Aro will be so pleased to see you again Bella.'**

'**Oh I'm just leaving now, going to rejoin Edward. Send my best wishes to Aro. Goodbye Felix.'**

**Bella desperately tried to leave but Felix was already in front of her**

'**Aro would be devastated to know he missed seeing you again.'**

'**But I...'**

'**Enough Bella. I don't have time for your pathetic excuses today.'**

**Felix threw Bella's ring aside as if it was a piece of shit.**

'**No!'**

'**Shh Bella, we best be going.'**

'**I...'**

**Felix scooped Bella into his arms then took off running back to the Volturi.**

***Vision ends***

_'NO!'_

**A/N: Please review!!!! ****How did you think I did writing in Edward's point of view? Everyone's opinion will be appreciated. I really hope you like the story so far. I'll update as soon as possible, probably tomorrow, Sunday or Monday. Thank you guys x x x**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so so sorry I didn't update when I said I would then didn't for ages. I haven't been busy with Mock exams for GCSEs, coursework, just stuff in general. I promise (and I really mean it) that the next chapter will be up this Friday (18****th****) or Saturday (19****th****). Hope you like this chapter.**

Bella's P.O.V

The air flew past me so quickly I barely had time to blink. I was an idiot – a pathetic human.  
I was going to hurt everyone I loved, especially Edward. Going to the Volturi was the stupidest idea I had ever had in all my eighteen years.  
The last time we had been in Volterra, the Volturi had terrified me. I had known I would be ok as I had had Edward and Alice with me.  
Now I was facing a coven of vampires that drank human blood and were evil. I was a goner.  
For some reason I couldn't bring myself to regret my decision to go to Volterra;  
it had allowed me one last chance to see the love of my life Edward Cullen one final time.  
We came to a sudden stop, bringing me out of my thoughts. It was time to accept my fate.  
Felix looked at me, debating whether to put me down or to kick the door.  
I decided that Felix was the type of vampire that wanted constant action as he kicked the doors open.  
They opened immediately, ending with a large bang. Felix marched into the room as if he was a soldier addressing his commanders.  
Normally soldiers aren't vampires and don't carry pathetic little humans.  
I glanced around the room and saw every vampire I had met last time was there, except for Heidi.  
I guessed she was out luring more innocent people to be their dinner. This made me what shudder. I glanced around again. Oh what fun!  
This would certainly be an entertaining reunion, mostly for me as I was sure to be dead by the end of it.  
Aro jumped to his feet and a wide grin spread across his face, showing off every single one of his teeth.  
His milky red eyes seemed to leer at me, causing me to cringe. Marcus looked as if nothing had happened.  
I remembered Aro saying that it took a lot to surprise Marcus. Caius on the other hand looked delighted.  
He was probably imagining drinking my blood. This made me want to scream, leaving me feeling more afraid.  
Demetri and Alec were grinning as they watched Felix bring me in.  
I realised we were in the same room as before, the room where they had fed on those humans like the woman with the rosary.  
Her terrified face flashed before my eyes making me feel more hatred towards the Volturi than I thought possible.  
The last vampire I saw was Jane. She was snarling at me, her eyes filled with rage.  
I could sense she wanted to kill me, to have the one person in the history of her existence who was unable to feel her gift, be killed.  
I knew that the meeting with the Volturi this time would not have a happy ending.

'Felix my son, what is going on here? I see you have Edward's human mate, Miss Isabella Swan, with you. May I inquire why that is?'

'Aro I found the human......'

'Felix her name is Bella. Please use it so you don't offend our guest.'

I looked up in shock. Why would Aro care about me? Felix set me down on my feet but grabbed my upper arm, meaning I had no way to escape.  
Felix dragged me forward towards Aro, who looked like Christmas had come early. I was thrust at Aro who grabbed my right hand with both of his.  
I knew he was trying to read my mind again.  
I suddenly saw Edward's face in my mind the last time Aro had tried this – if Edward was with me now he would be even more smug than before.  
However Edward wasn't with me and I was all alone in the feeding chamber of hungry vampires.  
Aro's expression changed to disappointment so I knew his goal to read my mind had failed again.

'Still confounding us all Bella eh? My, my, my I wish I knew how you do it.'

I didn't answer. I just waited.

'Felix, where did you find my dear friend Bella?'

Dear friend? I wanted to scoff but thought against it in order to save my life. Felix stepped forward and extended his right hand; Aro grasped it eagerly.  
Understanding flashed through his eyes as I waited. Aro released Felix and stepped closer to me.

'I understand you returned as you lost a ring your mother gave you?'

I nodded, praising the heavens Aro couldn't read my mind. 'Yes.'

'Where is the ring now?'

'I don't know. Felix threw it aside before he brought me here.'

'What? FELIX! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!'

I flinched as Aro screamed at Felix who looked ashamed of himself.

'Now Bella, where is your mate Edward? Is he in Volterra?'

I was torn. I wanted to get out of there immediately but I also wanted to protect Edward and the other Cullens. Before I could answer, Demetri butted in.

'I know he is. I can smell his scent on her, plus I can smell it nearby.'

I shivered. I had forgotten Demetri was a tracker like James and could hunt Edward down.

'Yes, he brought me back to get my mother's ring. He had to remain in the shadows due to the sunlight.'

Aro smiled at me and seemed to be debating whether I was telling the truth or not.

'I say we kill her.'

I froze. Caius had an evil grin on his face as he spoke the words that could end my life. Jane stepped forward and snarled at me.

'I agree Caius.'

Oh god, I was doomed. To my surprise Aro burst out laughing.

'Jane you only don't like this unique human before your gift doesn't work on her. She belongs to Carlisle's coven and Carlisle is my friend. Therefore we will not kill Bella Swan!'

I was surprised at the verdict. Caius looked furious, Marcus wasn't bothered  
and the others looked disappointed that they weren't going to be draining the blood from my fragile body.  
I was afraid to look at Jane. All I could hear was a loud snarl filling the room. I suddenly found myself flying across the room.  
I suddenly and smashing into the opposite wall. I felt dazed as I tried to sit up. I couldn't muster up the strength.

'JANE I SAID NO! Bella dear I do apologise.'

'Master I didn't do anything wrong. You said we will not kill the human, you didn't say anything about harming her.  
Please Master, I'm so angry at discovering there is a hole in my gift. I need to take my anger out on someone and who knows what I might do.'

She narrowed her eyes at the Volturi leader as if to say he was first in line.  
Aro paused at this flaw in his plan then smiled apologetically at me. He obviously valued his own life hundred times more than mine.

'Don't hurt her too much dear Jane. We need her in one piece as her mate is in the city.'

'Thank you Master. It won't take long, I promise you.'

I watched as Jane licked her lips then started advancing towards me. She leant forward into a crouch, growling as she did.  
This is it; this is how I'm going to die. The demon vampire stood over me, smiled angelically, and then stomped on my left knee as hard as she could,  
ensuring there was a sickening crack. I screamed into pure agony while Jane laughed maliciously. I found myself flying again and crashed into the doors.  
I heard another sickening crack then pain spread like fire throughout my pelvis. Jane was careful enough not to spill any blood. I lay on the floor gasping for air.  
Jane suddenly appeared next to me.

'Does it hurt?'

I continued gasping for air.

'I take that as a yes.'

She flipped me over and threw me onto the steps in front of Aro, Caius and Marcus.  
A sharp pain appeared in my right shoulder and as I hit the steps, I felt my head slice open. I knew the blood was coming so I started to brace myself for death.  
All of the Volturi members knew as well. Jane looked triumphant whereas Aro looked slightly panicked.

'Felix, get Bella out of here. If you hurt her in any way I will know you and you will die, understood?'

Felix nodded then scooped me up in his arms, causing tears to pour down my face.  
I wanted to close my eyes then open them to find myself home in Edward's arms. Unfortunately I opened them to find myself still in Felix's arms.  
He set off running again. I closed my eyes as I felt I was going to pass out. I heard the whooshing sound a vampire makes whilst running.  
Suddenly it went quiet so I opened my eyes. I was back in the alleyway Felix had taken me from. I was lowered quite gently to the ground.

'I'm sorry Bella.'

Felix did sound sorry but a second later he was gone. Tears leaked from my eyes and I started sobbing hysterically.  
My body was battered and bruised, screaming out in pain. Bones were broken and I was bleeding. I couldn't move. I was all alone and scared.  
My sobbing increased and I realised what I wanted.

'Edward I need you. Please help me!'

**A/N: What did you think? Please review as I really wanna know what you guys think about my story. After you've finished the chapter please review. They really brighten up my day lol. Next chapter coming up in a few days ****Thank you x x x**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry guys I'm a day late but here's the next chapter. Speech in Italics is people's thoughts. Enjoy! **

Edward's P.O.V

I ran at full vampire speed through the deserted alleys of Volterra. I was praying to God I would get there before Felix took Bella.  
With Alice's help I found the alley and there was no one there. Felix and Bella's scents were still strong.  
I instantly fell to my knees gasping for air. The Volturi had my Bella. The sadistic, human blood-drinking vampires had my beautiful angel.  
They would kill her. I growled with rage and despair. Alice appeared beside me and her expression turned to horror.

'We're too late.'

'I'm going to the Volturi....'

'We're going to the Volturi. God Edward, of course I'm coming.'

'Thank you Alice. Now we better follow their scent. Let's go.'

Running as fast as we could, we sprinted after the scents of a Volturi guard member and the woman I love.  
Alice and I followed the same route we had gone to the Volturi just only a few days ago.  
Not long after we had started running, we were in the lobby of the Volturi. The human receptionist Gianna was standing behind a desk.  
Other members of the Volturi were standing there, watching us with an evil glint in their eye.  
They obviously recognised us from the other day. They were more like bodyguards than important leaders of the vampire world.  
Alice and I ran past the desk to the doors.

'Excuse me Sir and Madam, you can't go through there without an appointment.'

I turned and growled at Gianna, causing her to flinch back. Alice put her hand on my arm.

'_Don't attack her; she might be able to help us.'_

I nodded then turned back to Gianna who was watching me with wary eyes.

'I'm sorry for alarming you. Has Felix past by here?'

'Yes in fact he has Sir. He was carrying a human girl. May I ask why you require after Mr Felix?'

I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself from fearing the worse.

'I want to know because that human girl is the love of my life. Where is Felix taking her?'

'He's taking her to see Aro. He was set up in the feeding chamber.'

I saw her cringe.

'_I hope I never go in there, unless I'm a vampire.'_

I ignored her thoughts and turned my attention to what she had said. I felt as if my world as if my world was crashing down around me.  
My Isabella was in the feeding chamber of the sadistic vampires, the Volturi.

'I need to see Aro immediately!'

'I'm sorry Sir; you'll have to wait until he's available.'

'Look you stupid woman, that's my sister in there and if anything has happened to her, I will kill you!'

I turned to Alice with a look of shock and admiration.

'_What Edward? She's pissing me off.'_

I chuckled quietly; Alice really did have a temper. I turned back to Gianna, who looked extremely nervous.

'We need to see Aro now!'

'Security!'

The bodyguards standing in the lobby started advancing towards us.

'I HOPE THEY KILL YOU, YOU BITCH! YOU'LL NEVER BE A VAMPIRE!'

If Jasper was here, he would have his work cut out trying to calm Alice down. I was beyond being calm downed.  
I was furious beyond words. I tried to run past the guards but they grabbed hold of me. Three of them had Alice in a headlock.  
The two of us were being dragged of the lobby when we heard something that ripped my heart out there and then: a scream....Bella's scream.  
She was obviously being hurt and was in agony.

'BELLA!'

I didn't know if she would hear me but Aro and the other members of the Volturi certainly would.

'You're dead!'

Alice was yelling at Gianna. Volturi guards jumped in front of the human receptionist and leaned forward into a crouch. I didn't care. I just wanted Bella.

'BELLA! BELLA, BELLA, BELLA!'

The guards threw us out and bolted the doors, laughing as they returned to their positions.

'BELLA!'

I fell to ground, dry-sobbing my heart out. Alice wrapped her arms around me, dry-sobbing as well.  
We stayed there for a few minutes then Alice pulled me to my feet.

'_Don't even think of returning to the Volturi to die.  
Carlisle and Esme never want to feel what they did again and neither does the rest of our family. God how are we going to tell them about Bella?'_

I couldn't answer. I felt numb. My mind was refusing to accept the fact that my one true love was dead.  
I had no reason to live when I had left her. When I had thought she was dead I wanted to die immediately.  
Now she was truly dead and there was no way she was coming back. I wanted to die; I couldn't live without my angel.  
Alice held my hand tightly as she led me through the alleyways of Volterra. I could sense she was scared if she let go I would run off to die.  
She wouldn't be able to catch up with me as I was faster than her.

'_Edward!'_

I sighed, knowing that getting away from Alice would be difficult. We reached the alleyway where Bella and I had had our confrontation.  
I fell to the ground again, breathing in her scent. I suddenly could smell her scent coming from the direction Alice and I had just come from.  
I gathered that it was from earlier. I sighed then I heard someone speak. They were right by the Volturi. Thank God for vampire hearing.

'Edward I need you. Please help me!'

It was her. She was alive! Alice had heard Bella too as her expression was full of joy.

'_Edward, she's alive! See I told you not to go to the Volturi to die!'_

I jumped up and started running towards the alleyway where Felix had taken Bella from before, knowing my love would be in my arms again soon and there she would stay forever.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks x x x**


	11. Chapter 10

Bella's P.O.V

I sat there crying; praying to God Edward would find me despite not being religious.  
I tried to calm myself down and calmed the seconds slowly in my head: 1....2....3....4....5....6....7....8....9....  
Just before I could think of the 10th second, two cold arms were slowly wrapping themselves around me.  
I broke down in hysterical sobs knowing God had answered my prayers.

'Shh Bella I'm here. You're safe; no one can hurt you now.'

'I was so stupid Edward, I'm so sorry....'

'Love its ok. You're safe now.'

'It hurts Edward.'

The pain was unbearable. It was as if my entire body was broken. There wasn't a section of my body that wasn't killing me.  
Even Edward's touch couldn't take the pain away. I felt someone touch my hand and I winced.

'Bella, it's Alice. Edward is going to call Carlisle as he'll know what to do.'

'Thank you.'

I closed my eyes as my head felt as if it was spinning out of control. I strained my ears to listen to Edward's conversation.

'Carlisle....Alice and I are fine but Bella's not....She's hurt badly....It was Jane's doing.....  
She was annoyed Bella couldn't feel the pain of her own gift....  
She is bleeding heavily from a deep cut in her head, a shattered knee, a broken pelvis, a dislocated shoulder and a few broken fingers.'

I opened my eyes and saw Edward was dry-sobbing. I reached out to comfort him but the pain held me back.  
I realised Edward wouldn't want me to comfort him. He was probably furious at me for running off to the Volturi and nearly being killed.  
I sighed and Alice frowned at me.

'Carlisle what can I do?..... I can get her to the nearest hospital?.... I don't mind extending our time in Volterra as long as my Bella is ok.'

My heart fluttered at this and Edward's dazzling crocked smile appeared on his face, making my heart swoon again.  
Edward's smile widened which made me blush.

'I'll call you if anything happens, Carlisle.....Yes.....Okay......Goodbye.'

Edward hung up and gave Alice the phone, whilst tightening his grip on me but not hurting me.  
I looked into his topaz eyes and saw the worry and concern there. I wanted to caress his cheek to comfort him but pain once again stopped me.  
I saw Alice sit down beside me, carefully as she didn't want to get her outfit dirty.

'This top is Gucci.... I'm not getting anything on it!'

I tried to laugh but it came out all weak and pathetic, making me cough.

'Shh, Bella love. Alice just be quiet for once in your life and stop complaining.'

I knew Alice well enough to know she would be shouting at Edward through her thoughts but he just ignored her and stared at me.

'Oh Bella what are we going to do with you?

'Nothing, there's nothing you can do.'

I started sobbing feebly, the pain making me cringe.

'Bella don't you dare say that.'

I felt his lips kiss the top of my head, near where I was bleeding heavily from the cut in my head.  
I smiled mentally at the control he had. I saw Alice's eyes glaze over so I turned my head slightly to the right to look at her.  
After a minute she shook her head then a frantic expression appeared on her face.

'Edward! Bella is going to die if she goes to hospital!'

I froze at this then looked at Edward. He looked lifeless.

'Alice I know I have a few injures but I'll be ok and I won't die.'

'Bella you're my sister and I love you. I refuse to let you die. I don't care if Edward refuses to change you.  
Look Bella, you have internal bleeding of the brain which is causing your blood to clot...hence why your head won't stop bleeding.  
You're okay at the moment but you are slightly deteriorating and if you go to hospital, you'll go into a coma and be brain-dead then you'll die.'

'I'm going to die.'

'No.'

I turned my head slowly at the sound of Edward's voice. He looked scared yet determined.

'Bella my beautiful angel, I can't live in a world where you don't exist. Twice in the last few days I have thought you to be dead.  
Those moments were the darkest time of my entire existence and that feeling is one I am not willing to repeat ever again.  
You bring me to life Bella and I can't live without you. If you actually die, I honestly don't know how I'll go on.'

Tears filled my eyes as Edward told me this, my heart swelling in size with love for the vampire holding me.  
Edward brushed away the tears and kissed the tip of my nose. Alice handed him the cell phone and he dialled Carlisle's number again.

'Carlisle.... Alice had a vision.... If we go to hospital Bella will die.  
Alice saw she has internal bleeding of the brain and her blood is clotting which will kill her.... I refuse to live without her....  
Yes I am.... She's everything to me Carlisle; I've been an idiot... I've been a bigger idiot though... where should I do it?.... Alice might know. Alice?'

'Yes I know where to go. I've seen it. Edward picked Bella up and follow me.'

'Carlisle, Alice knows where to go. I'll call you later so the family will know what's happening?'

Edward hung up and gave the phone back to Alice. He scooped me up into his arms as gently as possible.

'Bella I'm going to run with you in my arms. You'll be okay sweetheart I swear to you. Don't shut your eyes as if you fall asleep........'

He trailed off with an expression suggesting he never wanted to be in that scenario.

'I promise I won't. I'll keep my eyes open for you.'

Edward smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes. He kissed my forehead and then we were running.  
I started to feel dizzy as everything rushed past, looking blurry. I felt my eyes closing.

'BELLA, NO!'

I blinked several times and muttered apologies. Before I knew it, we had arrived at a cottage in the middle of nowhere. Edward saw me looking surprised.

'Owners have gone away for two weeks. Alice thinks it's perfect.'

Edward didn't stop when we entered the house. He ran at full vampire speed to the master bedroom and placed me gently on the double bed.

'I'm so sorry Bella. Please forgive me for what I am about to do.'

'I want this Edward. I'll finally be your equal.'

'I don't deserve you. You're too good for me.'

He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. He moved down and kissed my neck.

'Forgive me.'

Before I could reply, Edward's teeth broke through the skin on my neck and I felt the venom enter my body and into my bloodstream. I was drawn into a world of fire, burning and pain.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Hope you all had a good Christmas and are having a great 2010 so far. I promise I'll update more frequently. I've just have had so much stuff going on. I hope you liked this chapter. I don't really know much about blood clots and internal bleeding so sorry if I've got it wrong. Please comment on what you think about this chapter. Edward's P.O.V should be up this weekend. Told you I'd update more frequently lol. Please review, I always want to hear what my readers have to say. Thanks x x x**


	12. Chapter 11

Edward's P.O.V

I ran as fast I could, the image of Bella broken flashing in my mind. Alice was somewhere behind me as she wasn't as fast as me.  
I ran around a corner and a few metres away, there was my Isabella. She was sobbing hysterically, yet seemed to be trying to calm herself down.  
I knew she would be in an unbearable amount of pain. I ran over so I was by her side in a second. She didn't seem to notice my presence.  
I sat down next to her and slowly wrapped my arms around her, pulling my love closer to me. Bella again broke down crying.  
I wanted to cry with her but knew I had to be strong for her sake.

'Shh Bella I'm here. You're safe now, no one can hurt you.'

I would protect Bella; she would never be hurt again. I suddenly realised Bella was bleeding.  
The top of her head was right in front of me. Strangely I wasn't bothered by her blood. Maybe the thought of losing Bella made me know I could never ever hurt her.

'I was so stupid Edward, I'm sorry....'

'Love its ok. You're safe now.'

'It hurts Edward.'

These three words hurt me as if someone, preferably a vampire, had physically hit me.  
I remembered Bella using similar words when James attacked her last year.  
I heard inhuman footsteps and looked up to see my sister, a look of worry on her face. She silently handed me a cell phone.

'_Call Carlisle, he can help!'_

I nodded and looked down at Bella. She looked like she was in so much pain. Alice was right; Carlisle would know what to do.

'Bella, it's Alice. Edward is going to call Carlisle as he'll know what to do.'

'Thank you.'

The 'thank you' seemed to be aimed at both of us. I sighed then dialled Carlisle's number and waited for him to answer.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella turn her head slightly as she wanted to hear what was being said.

'Carlisle she's hurt!'

'Bella's hurt? Who did this to my daughter?'

'It was Jane's doing.'

Carlisle growled on the phone and I was tempted to join him. Carlisle never liked Jane despite being the compassionate man he is. I  
t was probably down to her willingness to harm others with her gift of pain.

'Why son?'

'She was annoyed Bella couldn't feel the pain from her gift.'

'Always a sadistic vampire I'm afraid. The Volturi has turned Jane insane. In fact, all of them are.  
They've gone mad with power. Anyway back to business, what are Bella's injuries?'

'She is bleeding from a deep cut in her head, a shattered knee, a broken pelvis, a dislodged shoulder and a few broken fingers...'

I started dry-sobbing. Bella's injuries were obvious as bones were sticking out. My angel was in pain.  
I saw a hand coming towards me: Bella's hand. She wanted to comfort me despite the pain I've caused her.  
The pain from the broken bones held her back so she pulled her hand back, with a look of misery on her face.  
Bella sighed, making me wish I could read her mind, and Alice frowned at Bella wondering why she was sighing.

'Son I'm impressed with your control. Bella's bleeding yet you're staying close to her. Well done Edward.'

That's so typical of Carlisle, always praising me when I never deserve it.

'Carlisle what do I do?'

'Is there a hospital nearby?'

'I can get her to the nearest hospital?'

'Good idea, as long as you don't mind staying in Volterra.'

'I don't mind extending our trip in Volterra as long as my Bella's okay.'

'Of course Edward, you two deserve one another.'

I looked over at Bella and could hear her heart speeding up when I said that. A smile appeared on my face, making her heart beat even faster.  
My smile widened and I knew my heart would be beating as fast as hers if it could. Her beautiful blush appeared on her face making me chuckle quietly.

'I'll call you if anything happens Carlisle.'

'I'll be here if you need me Edward. It'll be ok.'

'Yes.'

I didn't know what else to say. I hoped Carlisle was right.

'Edward?'

'Ok.'

'Goodbye son.'

'Goodbye.'

I hung up and immediately tightened my grip on Bella. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and saw she was worried.  
Her hand moved towards my face but once again pain stopped her. Alice sat down carefully beside Bella, trying not to get her outfit dirty.

'This top is Gucci...I'm not getting anything on it!'

I tutted while Bella smiled then laughed. Her laugh wasn't her normal cheerful one. It was weak and pathetic.  
It immediately worried me. It sounded like she had no energy left or oxygen in her lungs.

'Shh, Bella love. Alice just be quiet for a moment.'

'_Don't you dare tell me to be quiet Edward? I'm as worried about Bella as you are. That laugh didn't sound good did it? That still doesn't mean you can tell me to be quiet!'_

I ignored my pixie of a sister and gazed at Bella instead.

'Oh Bella what are we going to do with you?'

'Nothing, there's nothing you can do.'

She started sobbing weakly and it was clear she was in pain too. I hadn't meant it like that.  
I meant what did she want me to do e.g. hospital etc. I hated that she was still insecure about my love for her.

'Bella don't ever say that.'

I kissed the top of her head, near to where she was bleeding but I didn't care.  
I saw her mouth flicker slightly as if she was smiling to herself. As I knew Bella so well I knew she was proud of my control like Carlisle.  
Why did people praise me when I definitely didn't deserve it? I saw Alice's eyes glaze over, knowing she was having a vision.

***Vision starts***

**Bella was in a hospital bed with me by her side. She was given some anaesthetic and she fell asleep.  
The doctors discovered she had internal bleeding of the brain and by her being put to sleep;  
there was a tiny, slightly impossible chance of my love waking up.  
The vision changed to Bella being pronounced dead then me crying at her funeral, then finally me going to the Volturi and being killed.**

***Vision ends***

I was in shock. If I put Bella in hospital, she would definitely die. Alice looked at me with a frantic expression.

'Edward! Bella's going to die if she goes to hospital!'

I saw Bella freeze at these words and turn to look at me. Shock filled her eyes as she took in my expression. I knew I looked lifeless.

'_Sorry Alice I forgot you would have seen that but Bella needed to know too.'_

'Alice I know I have a few injuries but I'll be ok and I won't die.'

Bella sounded scared and I was grateful she didn't have the ability to see Alice's visions.

'Bella you're my sister and I love you. I refuse to let you die. I don't care if Edward refuses to change you.  
Look Bella, you have internal bleeding of the brain which is causing your blood to clot...hence why your head won't stop bleeding.  
You're okay at the moment but you are slightly deteriorating and if you go to hospital, you'll go into a coma and be brain-dead then you'll die.'

'I'm going to die.'

'No.'

I blurted it out before Alice could reply. I saw my expression in Alice's mind. I looked scared but determined.  
Bella turned her head slowly to look at me to see if I had actually meant that I wouldn't let her die. I knew I had to convince her I would never leave her again.

'Bella my beautiful angel, I can't live in a world where you don't exist. Twice in the last few days I have thought you to be dead.  
Those moments were the darkest time of my entire existence and that feeling is one I am not willing to repeat ever again.  
You bring me to life Bella and I can't live without you. If you actually die, I honestly don't know how I'll go on.'

I took a deep breath and waited to see how Bella would respond. I saw tears fill her eyes and I could hear her heart beating faster.  
The look in her eyes behind the tears was one of love. I wanted to kiss her as passionately as possible but I knew I couldn't in her fragile state.  
I leaned forward and brushed away the tears. I then gently kissed the tip of her nose.  
Alice handed me the cell phone again and I dialled Carlisle's number, wondering what to say.

'Carlisle...'

'What's going on Edward?'

'Alice had a vision...'

'What was it off?'

'If we go to the hospital Bella will die. Alice saw she has internal bleeding of the brain and it will cause a blood clot and kill her.'

'Yes that would definitely kill her. I'm sorry Edward.'

'I refuse to live without her.'

'Are you going to change her?'

'Yes I am.'

'Despite going against what you believe?'

'She's everything to me Carlisle, I've been an idiot.'

'We're all idiots when we're in love Edward. We just want what's best for who we love.'

'I've been a bigger idiot though.'

'I strongly disagree son and I'm sure Bella does too. Now what are you going to do?'

'Where should I do it?'

'I'm not sure. I'm not familiar with Volterra that much nowadays. Your sister might know something.'

I pulled the phone away from my ear and turned to my sister who was watching Bella.

'Alice might know. Alice?'

She closed her eyes then opened them two seconds later.

'Yes I know where to go. Edward pick Bella up and follow me.'

'_When you change Bella in my vision, you're doing it in a house in the countryside of Volterra. The owners have gone away for two weeks.'_

I nodded to her feeling grateful then put the phone back to my ear.

'Carlisle Alice knows where to go. I'll call you later so the family knows what's happening?'

'Ok son. Good luck and I hope Bella's okay. Goodbye.'

I hung up then handed Alice the phone. I scooped Bella up into my arms as gently as possible.

'Bella I'm going to run with you in my arms. You'll be okay sweetheart I swear to you. Don't shut your eyes as if you fall asleep......'

I trailed off, praying that the scenario I was imagining would never happen to someone as beautiful as the angel in my arms.

'I promise I won't. I'll keep my eyes open for you.'

I smiled at Bella, feeling happy she was showing me love. Although I was smiling, on the inside I was panicking.  
What if I killed her? What if the venom didn't enter her body probably and it killed her? What if she closed her eyes en route?  
I knew I had to calm down so I leaned down and kissed Bella on the forehead.  
I took a deep breath and started running, making sure Bella wasn't jostled in my arms.  
I could sense Bella was getting dizzy due to the pain she was in. I looked down and to my horror, saw her eyes closing.

'BELLA, NO!'

She blinked several times to keep herself awake then muttered apologies to me. I tried to run even faster, knowing I was running out of time.  
Everything was always against Bella and I, nothing was ever supporting her and making sure we lived our happily ever after that we deserved.  
I knew I didn't deserve it but Bella definitely did. I saw the house in the distance. I knew we were almost there.  
When we arrived the front door I saw a look of confusion linger on Bella's face.

'Owners have gone away for two weeks. Alice thinks it's perfect.'

I didn't stop when we entered the house. I ran as fast as I could to the master bedroom and gently placed Bella on the double bed, ensuring she wasn't in pain as I did so.

'I'm so sorry Bella. Please forgive me for what I am about to do.'

I had to apologise in advance. She had to know.

'I want this Edward. I'll finally be your equal.'

I wanted to rejoice at that moment. Despite the fact I had always been against Bella becoming a vampire I now knew I had no choice but to accept it.  
To hear Bella accept it and tell me we'll be equal made me the happiest man on earth.  
Bella had always been my equal, always better than me. I supposed she meant now she would be a vampire like me.

'I don't deserve you. You're too good for me.'

I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. I had been resisting the temptation of kissing her since I found her in the alleyway.  
I knew it was now or never, and I didn't have never so it was now. I moved to her neck and kissed it softly as well.

'Forgive me.'

Bella looked like she was going to reply but I was too quick for her.  
I leaned down once more and bit her, my teeth breaking the skin of her neck and my venom entering her bloodstream.  
I was worried I wouldn't be able to pull away and would kill her, but once the deed was done I was able to pull away.  
Perhaps it was the thought of Bella and I together forever that made me not get carried away.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks x x x**


	13. Chapter 12

Bella's P.O.V

The pain was excruciating...so unbearable. I wanted to scream out loud so many times but I was afraid Edward would think I was weak and would leave me.  
I had seen his face when I told him I was hurting. He had looked pained and miserable.  
If I made the man who owned my heart look like that, then I didn't deserve him. However I was too selfish as I knew I couldn't live without Edward and needed him.  
That's why I refused to allow myself to show weakness by screaming out. Deep down I knew Edward deserved someone better.  
He needed to meet someone, preferably a vampire so he never had to go through the resisting of a human's blood again  
and could have a physical relationship with, and fall in love with her. I was just a pathetic human and would never be enough for the Greek God I loved so much.  
The fire burned even more as if it wanted me to show weakness, to show Edward to run away now while I was helpless.  
Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks but it might have been the pain as it hurt much. I was becoming a vampire.  
The agony of the burning and my concentration of reminding quiet had made me overlook the most important fact  
of this whole painful experience and the reason I was in pain: I was becoming a vampire! I would finally be Edward's equal in life.  
I could finally have a physical relationship with him without Edward worrying about me getting hurt or his desire for my blood.  
I wondered what gift I would have, if I would have one at all. I knew Edward couldn't read my mind so I wondered if that linked in or my brain just didn't work.  
I knew Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie didn't have gifts but that didn't affect their lives as a vampire.  
I knew it would be amazing to have a gift but the one thing I was looking forward to the most was spending eternity with Edward.  
I was amazed he had gone against all his beliefs so I wouldn't die. I always knew Edward believed he and other vampires had no soul.  
Edward and the other Cullens definitely had souls. How could they not have?  
Carlisle definitely did, no question about it, as he turned his back on his true nature to help people. He definitely had a soul, the same as the other Cullens.  
There was no question about it that Edward had a soul. He was my soul mate, meaning he definitely had a soul.  
I knew Edward thought he was a monster because of what he was, but hopefully he would stop thinking that way once I was a vampire like him.  
Edward thought of himself as a monster because he had killed humans but that didn't matter to me.  
He had changed and was becoming more like Carlisle; someone who wanted to help people.  
I refused to let him believe he was a soulless monster and was eternally damned.  
I started to feel a bit confused, wondering how my mind was still working normally despite the fact my body was on fire.  
I longed for Edward's touch as he would always cool me down. It would be strange for us to be the same temperature once my change was complete.  
I suddenly remembered all the information I knew about newborns and how they were out of control. I would never be able to see Charlie, Renee or Jacob again.  
I knew I would be causing them pain. Jacob hated the Cullens and hated all 'bloodsuckers' as he called them.  
I knew he would rather me to be dead than be a vampire but I didn't care what he thought. All I cared about was being with Edward forever.  
One day Jacob would imprint on his true soul mate. It was awkward when I realised he had feelings for me and tried to kiss me before Edward rang to see if I was alive.  
I was sorry for the pain and hurt I would cause him but it was for the best. I knew this would hurt Renee but she had Phil and I hadn't seen her since.... well since I wasn't really myself.  
Charlie was the one I was worried about the most. He was all alone and I was all he had. Sure he had his friends like Billy and his work colleague.  
I felt a twinge of guilt when I remembered Harry Clearwater had recently died as well. Charlie would be devastated by my disappearance.  
I had obviously really hurt him when I disappeared for three days when Alice and I went to save Edward.  
I didn't know how many days I had been gone for now but I had the knowledge that the change from human to vampire took three days.  
I felt so overwhelmed and wanted to cry. The pain was taking my breath away. I still refused to move and remained paralyzed, forcing my screams back down my throat.  
I suddenly felt something squeeze my hand. I realised Edward had been holding my hand. The fire had made me unable to feel the coldness on my hand.

'Bella are you ok? Please just squeeze my hand to let me know that you're ok. You're not moving, not screaming out in pain....I've never heard of anything like it.  
Please love, I need to know you're ok.'

I so badly wanted to reply but knew as soon as I opened my mouth to speak; a piercing scream would come rushing out of my throat.  
If I moved my hand to squeeze Edward's, I wouldn't be able to keep still and would thrash around in agony.  
I wanted Edward to know I was okay but there was no way for him to know. I just hoped he could rely on Alice's visions for updates.

'Bella I love you so so much but I'll understand if you're angry at me for taking away your human life and your family.  
I only want to be happy and I don't want you to feel obliged to spend eternity with me because you have to. I just want you to be happy. It's up to you love.'

Edward sounded as if he was sobbing. I couldn't stand it. That was the pain that would drove me insane, the pain I felt for making Edward cry.  
I braced myself then gently, but slowly, squeezed Edward's hand.

'Bella?'

I mentally took a deep breath. I kept myself in my paralyzed state and knew I had to comfort Edward and show me how much I loved him.  
I wouldn't be weak, I would be strong. I slowly opened my eyes and gazed in Edward's topaz eyes.  
They weren't exactly the same colour they were however many days ago it was in Volterra. He obviously wouldn't hunt. I kept my throat tight to stop any screaming.  
The pain was suffocating me but I knew I had to stop Edward's pain.

'Ed...Edward, I love you. I...I only...want you. I can...never...be mad at...you. Everything will be...okay. I can only...be happy with you...and you're all...I want.'

I took another mental deep breath. That was so painful to do. My body was begging me to just release one single scream but I knew once I weakened I wouldn't be able to stop.  
Edward put his hands on either side of my face.

'Shh...Bella it's ok. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I can't believe you're talking normally. I've never heard of it happening before.  
I have no idea how you're doing it. You're so calm and still, normally everyone screams and thrashes about. I love you too. You're all I want love.  
I'm so sorry for causing you so much pain.'

'D...D...Don't be. How much...longer?'

'Twenty four hours maximum I swear my beautiful angel.'

'Will...I still be....'

The pain was too intense for me to continue. Edward looked at me with urgency in his eyes and looked pained, wanting me to finish my question.

'...me?'

Edward looked even more pained at this question. I started dreading the answer, knowing it would be bad.

'Yes but you might not have control over yourself as much as you would normally have.  
The first year for a newborn is always difficult; plus you'll have red eyes for a few months until the human blood in your system is gone.  
You'll still be you my Bella but we're all waiting to see how you turn out. Everyone can't believe how you're behaving during your transformation and now you're talking normally.'

'It's not...as easy as...it looks.'

Edward chuckled humourlessly. He pressed his lips to my forehead and smiled my favourite crooked smile at me. He was so beautiful.

'Love, try to relax. I know the pain is agonising but only twenty four hours. Close your eyes and I'll be with you all of the way.'

I nodded and Edward pressed his lips to my lips this time. He pulled away after a second and started to hum my lullaby.  
I tried to relax, trying to ignore the intense pain burning my body. I closed my eyes and prayed the twenty four hours would fly by.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Had a bit of writer's block when writing it. Please review and tell me what you think; all comments appreciated. Thanks x x x**


	14. Chapter 13

Edward's P.O.V

What had I done? Had I made the right choice? Would my love be okay? Will she join my family? Would she still love me?  
All these thoughts were rushing around my head; giving me a headache.  
I had always thought it was impossible for vampires to get headaches and I can read people's minds,  
but over thinking about something so important really does make your head whirl.  
When I was human I always hoped life would be easy but I know I wasn't thinking coherently at that time. Nothing in this life is easy or simple. Believe me, I should know.

I sighed as I looked upon my angel's still form. My hand was gripping hers tightly. Bella hadn't moved or made a sound in two whole days.  
48 hours had gone by and...nothing. Something had gone wrong; I must have made a mistake when I had bitten her.  
Normally during the change the person is screaming and thrashing around. Bella was lying there as if she was in a deep peaceful sleep with nothing wrong in the world.  
Suddenly it hit me: Bella was dead. She had to be. Alice's vision had come true and she was dead. I knew I couldn't live without her.  
I had to go to the Volturi and ask Aro to kill me. Fortunately for me we were already in Volterra so my death would be sooner than later.

'_Edward, listen to me! Don't you dare go to the Volturi! That would destroy Bella. She is alive dear brother and getting clearly in my visions every second,  
so don't be all dramatic and commit suicide when she's fine!'_

Alice had obviously had a vision about my decision to go to the Volturi. Annoying pixie as Bella called her.  
My lips formed a small smile as I thought of my beautiful Bella. If Alice was right there was only 24 hours to go.  
I sighed then moved closer to my angel to hear her heartbeat, and sure enough there it was. Alice was right; Bella was alive. I knew I could never go to the Volturi.

'_Thank you.'_

I chuckled to myself at this. All my family were sitting downstairs, keeping themselves busy.  
Carlisle had enforced that they all come to Volterra and wait for Bella's change to be complete. In that way we could all help her adjust to her new life together as a family.  
I decided to tune in downstairs and listen to my family's thoughts.

'_When Bella wakes up we need to go shopping! I haven't been shopping with her for nearly eight months due to someone being an idiot. Yes I know you can hear me Edward.'_

Typical Alice.

'_It's a good thing I know all about newborns from being in that newborn army created by Maria. God that was a dark period of my life.  
I'll be here to help Bella when she wakes. At least now I won't be the weakest in the family when it comes to resisting human blood.  
Oops sorry Edward, no offence intended towards Bella.'_

I sighed, knowing Jasper would be happy that he wouldn't be seen as the weakest in the family anymore and glad that everyone would be watching Bella intently now instead of him.

'_Hopefully my Bellsie-boo will wake up soon and we can wrestle and have fun. I know everyone says newborns will be stronger but I doubt it.  
Bellsie-boo has been such a fragile human, she'll probably be a fragile vampire too. Shame she won't be able to blush anymore but I would love her to be a clumsy vampire.  
Now she's a vampire Edward and Bella can have sex. Shit Edward can hear me. Don't worry bro, I'll help you out and give you a sex talk. You know I have lots of experience!'_

I growled softly to myself, knowing Emmett would hear it.

'_Testy bro. Ha-ha testy!'_

My brother was so immature. I ignored all his talk about sex and thought about what he had said about Bella not being able to blush or be the clumsy girl I knew.  
So many things I would really miss. Bella's blush when she was embarrassed, her clumsiness, the sleep-talking, the watching her sleep while cuddled up to her,  
her on my back while I ran at vampire speed.... so many little things started to add up.  
I decided to change my track of thoughts and think of Bella's and my life together for eternity.  
We could hunt together; I knew Bella always wanted to see me hunt and now she could.  
Emmett was right in thinking we could have a proper physical relationship and I didn't have to worry about resisting her blood or hurting her.  
Bella would now be stronger than me. I smiled to myself and knew I had to ask Bella to wrestle Emmett.  
Bella's and my life together would be perfect, as long as she decided to stay with me.

'_When Bella wakes up I'm going to apologise for how I acted. I've seen how being apart from her tears Edward and my family apart.  
I want to be friends with her...no I want to be sisters. Hopefully she'll understand and will forgive me.'_

I was touched by Rosalie's train of thoughts. She wanted to be sisters with the woman I loved and that meant a lot to me.  
I hoped Rose and Bella getting along would make the family perfect.

'_I hope my darling daughter is ok. She completes the family and I know how much Edward has missed her.  
Carlisle has had a necklace made especially for her with the Cullen crest on. If she doesn't want to stay we'll let her leave  
but if she wants to stay we'll hug her and never let her go again. Edward and Bella complete one another and need one another. Their separation proves this.'_

Esme's thoughts made me smile. I loved how my mother thought of my Bella. I was overwhelmed to hear they had prepared a Cullen crest for my angel.  
I knew Esme would be devastated for Bella to leave and hoped she would stay, not just for my benefit but for my family's.  
I realised Esme was right when thinking Bella and I complete one another. Being apart has proved that point.

'_I wonder how Bella is doing. It is unusual for people to be quiet whilst changing but Bella has always been one of a kind.  
I know Edward will be panicking. Son, if you can hear me just try to relax and calm down. Everything will be fine. I wonder what gift Bella will have.  
Maybe due to the fact Edward can't read her mind will link in with her gift. I can't wait to see how my daughter is like as a vampire.  
I've never known a human who knows about vampires to be changed so this could be something extraordinary.'_

I did as Carlisle said and tried to calm down. I had been wondering about Bella's gift as well.  
Surely Carlisle was right about linking a gift and me not being able to read Bella's mind. He was right in thinking Bella is extraordinary.  
She always had been and always will be. Bella knowing about vampires could have mentally prepared her for the change.  
I sighed to myself and wondered what we would do about Charlie. I wondered how he was taking her disappearance.  
When we returned from Italy the first time his mind had been frantic with worry. A day later Bella had gone missing again and now my family had disappeared too.  
I knew that we should return to Forks for a while so the suspicion isn't put on my family and the Quileute werewolves don't get suspicious.  
I knew we had to think of a story but we decided to put it off until Bella was awake and she could have a say in what would happen.  
I looked at my Bella then sighed softly. I squeezed her hand to let her know I was there for her.  
I wondered if she could feel the coldness of my skin through the fire burning her.  
Even though she wasn't moving or talking I felt the urge to talk to her and get all my feelings off my chest and out in the open.

'Bella are you ok? Please just squeeze my hand to let me know that you're ok. You're not moving, not screaming out in pain....  
I've never heard of anything like it. Please love, I need to know you're ok.'

Nothing. No movement of any sort occurred. I don't know what I had been expecting but I wanted something to know that my angel was ok. I decided to speak again.

'Bella I love you so so much but I'll understand if you're angry at me for taking away your human life and your family.  
I only want to be happy and I don't want you to feel obliged to spend eternity with me because you have to. I just want you to be happy. It's up to you love.'

There I had said it. I felt better for getting it off my chest but I still felt like I was in pain myself.  
I knew there was a chance Bella would leave me. What I did to her was unforgivable and I had no idea if she would forgive me and stay with my family.  
Reality hit me and I started sobbing. I held nothing back and just kept sobbing. To my astonishment, I felt something weakly squeeze my hand.  
I looked down and noticed Bella was squeezing my hand. She was moving and she could hear me. Impossible.

'Bella?'

My angel was moving and showing signs of life. Happiness swept through me. I immediately stopped sobbing.  
I wanted to see what would happen next. Bella slowly opened her eyes and gazed into mine. I could see she was looking at the colour of my eyes and I did the same to her.  
Her eyes were still brown but her flicks of red in them. Bella tensed up and looked like she was preparing herself for something. I frowned, wondering if it was the pain making her frown.

'Ed...Edward, I love you. I...I only...want you. I can...never...be mad at...you. Everything will be...okay. I can only...be happy with you...and you're all...I want.'

I froze in shock. Bella had just spoken to me. She had just said a coherent sentence while her body was on fire and she was in agony.  
Best of all, she had told me she loved me. All my family had heard Bella speak too and were all astounded.

'_Bellsie-boo is so cool!'_

'_This is not a normal change. Newborns are not supposed to act like this.'_

'_See Edward I told you my sister still loves you. Even after everything you put her through. I can't believe she's talking through her transformation. So cool!'_

'_Bella is amazing. I can't wait to see my new sister as a vampire.'_

'_My daughter and my son will be together again. Bella is astounding us all by talking when she is in agony. She is talking to tell Edward she loves him. Oh I'm so happy!'_

'_My son will be happy now once again and our family will be complete. Bella is incredible; I can't wait to see how immortality suits her.'_

I ignored my family's thoughts and they were all mixing into one. I put my hands on either side of Bella's face and her eyes poured in mine.

'Shh...Bella it's ok. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I can't believe you're talking normally. I've never heard of it happening before.  
I have no idea how you're doing it. You're so calm and still, normally everyone screams and thrashes about. I love you too. You're all I want love.  
I'm so sorry for causing you so much pain.'

'D...D...Don't be. How much...longer?'

I had no idea how she was doing it. She told me she loved me and wasn't mad at me. I felt like crying with relief.

'Twenty four hours maximum I swear my beautiful angel.'

'Will...I still be....'

I looked at her with urgency. I longed to know what she was going to say. I hoped she would be able to finish her sentences.

'...me?'

I felt pained as she finished her sentence. She was obviously worried about losing herself once she was a vampire.  
I could never let that happen to something so brave, so kind, so selfless and so beautiful and pure. I took a deep breath and knew I should summarise life as a newborn for her.

'Yes but you might not have control over yourself as much as you would normally have. The first year for a newborn is always difficult;  
plus you'll have red eyes for a few months until the human blood in your system is gone. You'll still be you my Bella but we're all waiting to see how you turn out.  
Everyone can't believe how you're behaving during your transformation and now you're talking normally.'

'It's not...as easy as...it looks.'

I chuckled humourlessly, knowing Bella was probably trying not to show weakness. She was so selfless.  
I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her forehead. I pulled back and smiled at her. I knew Bella couldn't resist my crooked smile.  
I heard her heartbeat slightly speed up. She was so beautiful.

'Love, try to relax. I know the pain is agonising but only twenty four hours. Close your eyes and I'll be with you all of the way.'

I had to keep her relax. 24 hours was left and I was going to be with her for every second. I leaned forward again and pressed my lips to her lips this time.  
Electricity flew me through me but I pulled away after a second and started to hum my lullaby.  
I saw Bella's body relax slightly and watched as her eyelids slowly closed. I prayed 24 hours would fly by.

**A/N: Please please please review and tell me what you think. Hope you like the chapter. I decided that the Cullens should be there when Bella wakes up and thought you'd like to know what they're thinking ****. Thanks x x x**


	15. Chapter 14

Bella's P.O.V

I had never been religious. When I lived with my mother in Phoenix sometimes she would want to try out various things and I went along to support her.  
Renee tried out different religions a few times and being the doting daughter, I did as well.  
Not long after Renee had lost interest and moved onto something else meaning I did too. My mother was the reason I wasn't religious and I had never minded.  
Today was completely different. For the first time in my life I was praying to God.  
I prayed for the last twenty fours of the torture my body was experiencing to pass as quickly as possible.  
One thing helped me fight the pain and that was Edward. He clutched my hand in his tightly and constantly whispered sweet nothings of his complete love and devotion for me.  
Hearing these words come from Edward's lips made me feel peaceful and helped me push all my worries to the back of my mind.  
The pain flared up again and this time I couldn't hide my agony. I desperately tried to remind still but I couldn't handle the fire ripping through my body.  
I so badly wanted to scream out, releasing all my pain, but knew that would cause Edward extreme pain and I could never do that to him.  
All the pain he had caused me over the past eight months, I could never wish to inflict on anybody, even the smallest amount of pain.  
I tried desperately to keep quiet but the pain kept attacking. It was a battle between my willpower to stay quiet and the agonising pain.  
I fought as hard as I could; using my internal strength to stop screaming out in pain and paining Edward as well.  
Unfortunately I couldn't hold on my longer but I still refused to scream. I clamped my lips tightly together hoping I could stop all sounds coming out.  
The pain was so intense it broke down my barriers and it caused me to whimper slightly, showing I was in pain.  
Edward was next to me so he would hear me and so would the rest of the Cullens. I didn't want them to know I was suffering.  
I tried to make my whimper as quiet as possible but of course that plan failed miserably.  
I really wished Edward couldn't hear my pain, it would only make him hurt too and that was pointless.

'Bella?'

Edward sounded extremely pained and concerned. I instantly wanted to comfort him and erase any worries he had at all.  
I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his beautiful topaz eyes gazing into my own; his eyes full of love, pain and concern.  
I opened my mouth to speak but instead of words, a small moan of pain rushed out. Great! That had definitely reassured Edward I was not in pain.

'Bella love I know it hurts so much but you only have sixteen hours left of your transformation.  
Eight hours have already passed by my love and the rest of the time will go by so quickly and soon the pain will be over I promise sweetheart.  
You're doing so well and you're so brave. I love you so much. I know it's painful but you're nearly there my love.'

I was shocked to realise eight hours had already flown by. Maybe it was God answering my prayer.  
I mentally smiled to myself how Edward was praising me, saying how well I was doing and how brave I was.  
He didn't see me as inferior to him despite him being a vampire and me a human, he was treating us as equals.  
I hoped this would stay once I was a vampire like Edward and the rest of my family.  
I could live the whole I had always wanted; together with Edward for the rest of eternity and never aging.  
It was a dream come true and now I knew Edward would never leave me again. I knew we'd have to have the talk about 'us' and where we stood in one another's heart.  
My heart belonged to Edward and would never, for as long as I existed, belong to someone else or would I feel as strongly for someone else as I do Edward.  
All I wanted from him was a full explanation of why he left and for him to love me for eternity.

'Oh Bella I'm so sorry. I love you so much. You're nearly there, just hang on. I'm so sorry.'

I opened my mouth to say something useful that would comfort the man I loved. However all that came out of my mouth that time was a loud whimper.  
The pain was becoming more and more intense; I suppose on some level that was a good thing as it suggested the transformation was almost complete.  
Edward squeezed my hand and I felt his lips gently kiss it. I watched as his other hand tucked hair behind my ear so he could see my face better.  
We gazed into one another's eyes for what seemed like hours; I sincerely hoped it was.  
Edward smiled at me; his beautiful crooked smile in front of me causing me to gasp.  
Edward looked confused and I decided to open my mouth again and try talking. I opened my mouth and no sound suggesting I was in pain came out.  
I took a deep breath then smiled back at Edward.

'Ed...ward...I...love you so...much.'

'I love you so much my beautiful Bella. Everything's going to be ok.'

'What's... going...to...happen now?

I had to know, I could sit in the dark for about sixteen odd hours with no indication of how longer I would have to endure the pain.  
I just had to remind myself that the pain was for Edward and knew it was worth it.

'First of all my love, you'll be a vampire from your transformation which has fifteen hours and forty five minutes left.  
You'll go on your first hunt then we'll be together forever more.'

I smiled at that and Edward winked back, making me giggle slightly and made him chuckle.  
The pain started flaring up again and I wrinkled my face up in pain. Edward kissed my forehead, taking his time as he did, showing me he was here for me.

'Bella close your eyes and close your mind. Let yourself drift off. I'll be right here beside you and I'll hum your lullaby for you.'

I listened to Edward knowing he was right. The second I shut my eyes I heard Edward start to hum my lullaby.  
It was such a beautiful tune and I couldn't he wrote it especially for me.

'I love you Bella.'

'I...love you too...Edward.'

* * *

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, getting stronger each time. I lay there surrounded by pain but lying in the arms of the man I loved.  
Suddenly to my sudden surprise my heartbeat started slowing down and I didn't know whether that was good or bad.  
After a few minutes it stopped beating altogether. No! I wanted to cry out and scream for Edward to save me. I couldn't die.  
I had so much to die for with Edward and the Cullens. I wanted to cry there and then, but then I realised vampires' hearts don't beat.  
I mentally gasped and realised I was a vampire. I could never have to indure that pain again and was finally immortal.  
I would be eighteen forever; every woman's dream. My senses felt like they had been asleep all my life and now had reawakened.  
I could smell Edward's scent as he sat next to me and could smell all the other Cullens downstairs.  
I could hear Edward's soft breathing and downstairs I could hear Alice and Jasper talking, Emmett and Rosalie browsing the computer and Esme and Carlisle discussing my change.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, ready to start my immortal life.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Been a hell of a month and for most of it I was in Florida on a school trip ****we went to Sea World and Kennedy Space Center ****. This weekend I am going to Buxton in the Peak District (in England) and won't be back Monday night and I hope to update then. So sorry for the delay and please review, saying what you think**

**Thanks and please review ****x x x**


	16. Chapter 15

Edward's P.O.V

I glanced at the clock again. It was now six o'clock on a Thursday evening.  
In sixteen hours time Bella would open her eyes as vampire, meaning we could be together for eternity.  
Doubts swam through my mind as I thought about whether Bella would want to be with me for eternity, I had hurt her so much.  
What if she didn't like being a vampire and resented me for turning her?  
These thoughts swam around my mind continuously and I could feel myself feeling more and more agitated.

'_Whoa Edward bro, calm down. Your emotions are all over the place and they're all negative.  
Take a deep breath and concentrate your thoughts on you and Bella being together forever okay?'_

I mentally thanked Jasper for helping me calm down. He was right; Bella had already told me that she loved me when she was in agony.  
That definitely meant something. I looked at the beautiful girl lying on the bed and immediately my emotions turned to love.

'_Now that's better Edward.'_

I smiled to myself and leaned down to stroke Bella's face. She looked so peaceful despite the pain she must be going through.  
I hated myself for putting such a beautiful creature through pain but I knew she would have died otherwise and I couldn't have lived if she had not existed.  
I held Bella's hand in mine and kissed her forehead. I moved closer to her ear and whispered words of love to her.

'I love you Isabella Marie Swan. We'll be together forever my angel, I promise you.'

I watched over the woman I loved as time slowly passed by. I saw Bella grimace meaning she was in pain.  
I could see she was fighting to remain still as she had for the past couple of days during her transformation.  
I had no idea how Bella wasn't writhing in pain as the venom burned through her body.  
I remembered how much pain I had been in and also remembered Esme and Rosalie's transformations.  
They had screamed out, calling out to Carlisle and myself to stop the burning. Rosalie had even begged us to kill her to end the pain.  
Carlisle had just sat with Rosalie and comforted her. That was what I was now doing with Bella, except I didn't have to comfort her.  
I still refused to live her side and continued whispering my love for her in her ear.  
I could see Bella's frown deepening on her face which meant she was fighting to remain quiet.  
I mentally sighed hoping she wasn't in too much pain but knowing that my hoping was wistful.  
I watched as Bella clamped her lips together even more tightly than before. I stared down at them wishing I could make it all better by kissing her soft lips.  
Suddenly a whimper escaped from Bella's mouth; so quiet that even with my vampire hearing I just about heard it.  
I was filled with misery at the fact my angel was hurting. Despite her effort to not stop her pain, it was still too much for her. I had to know how much pain she was in.

'Bella?'

I could hear, from my own ears, how pained I sounded. I knew my family would be able to hear it too and of course Jasper would be able to feel my pain due to his gift.  
To my surprise Bella slowly opened her eyes a second after I said her name. I gazed into her light red irises.  
Her eyes were full of love for me but I could see a hint of the pain she was desperately trying to hide.  
Bella opened her mouth and a small moan of pain rushed of it. Bella looked even more pained then she did before.  
I had to comfort her, to let her know she wouldn't be in pain for that much longer.

'Bella love I know it hurts so much but you only have sixteen hours left of your transformation.  
Eight hours have already passed by my love and the rest of the time will go by so quickly and soon the pain will be over I promise sweetheart.  
You're doing so well and you're so brave. I love you so much. I know it's painful but you're nearly there my love.'

I could see the surprise on Bella's face to know that eight hours had already passed. I mentally smiled to myself at this.  
I noticed Bella also looked slightly happier at what I had just told her. I started to think about how my life would be now that Bella was a vampire.  
I would never have to worry about hurting her again. If anything, after her transformation she would be stronger than me!  
I had to remind her to arm wrestle with Emmett as she could easily beat him. We would have the perfect life together and nothing would ever separate us.  
We could have the physical relationship Bella always deserved to have and I would the one to grant her wish.  
I would never have to push Bella away when we kissed ever again.  
It suddenly dawned on me how selfish I was being as I was feeling happy for myself when my Bella was in agonising pain. I felt sickened.

'Oh Bella I'm so sorry. I love you so much. You're nearly there, just hang on. I'm so sorry.'

Bella's eyes widened then she opened her mouth again, probably to tell me off for apologising as that was typical Bella behaviour.  
Instead of words, another loud whimper came tumbling out of her mouth. I immediately wanted to comfort the angel lying in front of me.  
I squeezed Bella's hand again and raised it up to my mouth then placed a loving kiss on it. Bella watched me as I did this with a loving look on her face.  
I leaned in and tucked a stray hair back behind her ear so there was nothing hiding her face from me.  
We gazed into one another's eyes for what seemed like hours; I sincerely hoped it was as I didn't want Bella to be in pain for that much longer.  
Bella was so beautiful I couldn't help but smile at her. As I did she gasped out loud, causing me to feel confused.  
Bella opened her mouth and nothing came out, suggesting she could bare the pain she was in. I watched as my love took a deep breath then smiled a dazzling smile at me.

'Ed...ward...I...love you so...much.'

I knew that if my heart could still beat, it would be beating a thousand times a second at Bella's declaration of love for me. I had to let her know how I felt.

'I love you so much my beautiful Bella. Everything's going to be ok.'

'What's... going...to...happen now?

It sounded like she needed reassuring of what eternity would hold for her. I didn't want Bella thinking that we wouldn't be together forever.

'First of all my love, you'll be a vampire from your transformation which has fifteen hours and forty five minutes left. You'll go on your first hunt then we'll be together forever more.'

Bella smiled at me and I winked at her playfully which caused her to giggle. Her laughter was music to my ears and her reaction to my wink made me chuckle.  
Suddenly Bella wrinkled her face up, letting me know I was in pain.  
I leaned in and kissed her forehead, taking my time to let her know I wasn't going anywhere and was here for her.  
I knew I had to distract her from the pain and the lullaby I had created for the woman I loved suddenly came into my mind.  
I hadn't hummed it for a long time but I knew it perfectly.

'Bella close your eyes and close your mind. Let yourself drift off. I'll be right here beside you and I'll hum your lullaby for you.'

Bella actually listened to me and closed her eyes. I immediately started humming my lullaby and it sounded right to be humming it again.

'I love you Bella.'

'I...love you too...Edward.'

I started at Bella for a moment then sighed.

'_Edward I can see her clearly now and she's perfect.'_

Bella had always been perfect and will always be perfect.

* * *

I could hear Bella's heart beating faster and faster, getting stronger each time. This was it.  
The transformation would be over any second now and Bella and I would be together forever. I lay next to her with my arms wrapped around her, just waiting.  
My family were waiting downstairs. They had decided to let Bella wake up with just me there then they would come up to see her.  
They didn't want to overwhelm her as Jasper had explained newborn emotions would be out of control.  
I watched as Bella took a deep breath then opened her eyes, ready to start her immortal life; our immortal life together.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update when I said. I got home at half 8 Monday night plus I was exhausted as Buxton was freezing (at night it was -10 degrees and it snowed all weekend). I was planning to update Friday night but I actually fell asleep watching TV with my mum and woke up late Saturday morning. Been a tiring and stressful week lol. This chapter was meant to be on last night but had internet problems. Next chapter should be up soon. Please review as I want to know what you think or any ideas/criticism you have**

**Thank you and please review ****x**


	17. Chapter 16

Bella's P.O.V

The first thing I saw with my new sight was Edward's beautiful face. After all the pain and agony I had suffered there was love and happiness at the end of it.  
I had my Edward and we had eternity to be together. The past eight months seemed like a distant dream as I lay in Edward's arms ready to start my new life as a vampire.

'Bella?'

Edward's voice sounded truly beautiful. To me it always had been but now with all my senses heightened, I could see why I had always thought he was godlike.  
I gazed into Edward's eyes which were darkening due to his lack of hunting during my change.  
A thrill went through me when I realised we could hunt together and I could finally see Edward hunt,  
something I had secretly wanted to see since I discovered his secret and he told me about his diet. I realised Edward was looking at me with concern and panic in his eyes.

'Love I know it's all very overwhelming but its okay I swear. Please say something, I know this must be scary but I'm here.'

I looked at him in astonishment. Why would I be scared? I was lying in the arms of the man I loved as a vampire. I realised I should probably open my mouth and say something.

'Edward...'

I stopped talking after saying his name. My voice was so different, it sounded beautiful, so unlike me. Edward was smiling at me with love in his eyes.

'How are you feeling love?'

'Fantastic. I mean, it's all so overwhelming but I'm so happy.'

Edward smiled then to my surprise he frowned.

'Disappointed, Edward?'

'Yes, only because I still don't know what's going on inside your beautiful mind but how on earth could I be disappointed with such a magnificent creature as yourself?'

I knew if I could still blush like I could do when I was human, my face would definitely be the darkest shade of red possible.  
I moved my position slightly so I was facing Edward properly. He still had his arms wrapped around me so he pulled against his chest,  
wrapping his arms around me even tighter than he had them before. Instantly I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands gripping his gorgeous bronze hair.  
I sighed contentedly; I could have laid like this forever. A smile appeared on my lips as I realised we could lay like this forever.  
I noticed Edward looking at me with a slightly confused look on his face but a smile was still on his handsome face, showing me how happy he was.

'What are you thinking about love?'

'I was just wishing we could lay like this forever then I realised we could.'

'It's one of the many benefits of being immortal, my love.'

After Edward said this, he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes at this, smiling at the contact.  
I so desperately wanted to know where things were with us. He was showing signs of affection but I didn't know if I should take it that he meant for us to get back together.  
He had said he loved me but he had also left. I didn't know which way to turn.  
It seemed Edward was thinking along the same lines as me as he had a look of heartache on his face, which I am sure was on my face too.  
I reached over and caressed his cheek. I noticed Edward didn't feel cold to me anymore and felt the same temperature as me.

'That's weird.'

'What is it love?'

'You don't feel cold to me anymore.'

'That's because we're both vampires, silly Bella. You don't feel warm to me anymore.'

I giggled and Edward tucked a loose strand of hair, which had come free when I was giggling, back behind my ear.  
I stopped breathing, even though vampires technically didn't have to breathe. I had to know where we stood before I officially started my immortal life.

'Edward we...'

Edward to my surprise covered my mouth with his hand.

'Bella we have to talk. I guess that's what you were about to say but I have to get my point across first before you tell me you're leaving me forever. Bella I love you so much. I...'

I quickly kissed his hand then removed it my mouth then put my own hand on his mouth, giving me the chance to talk.

'Edward, if you had let me talk before you would have known that I love you so much too.  
You were still willing to change me despite your beliefs about your soul, showing you love me like I love you.'

Edward smiled his beautiful crooked smile at me, dazzling me immediately.

'Love I was stupid to think that. I can see it is impossible for you to be a monster or without a soul.'

'All vampires have a soul Edward, not just me, so that means you have a soul too. Don't ever think of yourself as a monster.  
How can you think of yourself and your family as monster is beyond me?'

'It's something that I've always believed to be true but you're making me re-think my beliefs.'

'You're not eternally dammed. It's impossible Edward.'

'Thank you. You're always been gracious about our kind.'

'I've always meant what I said and I stand by those comments now that I'm a vampire.'

We sat in silence for a few minutes gazing into one another's eyes until Edward took my hands in his.

'Love we need to talk about what happened last September, on your birthday and the day I left.'

I cringed at the memory of Edward leaving me in the woods but quickly recovered myself. I nodded to Edward to let him know he could continue.  
He had noticed me cringe; nothing escaped vampires, so he softly caressed my cheek then took hold of my hand again.

'I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I read in Charlie's thoughts what you went through, all the pain I caused you.  
I know how much I hurt you by not being there when you woke up a few days ago.  
I was still clinging to the hope that you could lead a normal life without any interference but I was weak.  
It would only have been less than a hour due to me being stubborn before I would have showed up at your window begging you to take me back. I'd happily beg now.'

'Be serious.'

'Oh I am. Bella love, how could you have gone to the Volturi? Did you really believe I didn't love you in the forest when I was telling you goodbye?'

'Yes I did believe you. You had never lied to me before and you had been acting distant for a few days.  
You looked so sincere when you said you didn't want me. I immediately felt numb and believed you as I always knew I would never be good enough for you.  
To hear you say those words as well just confirmed my suspicions about what I already knew.'

'Love it is me who is not good enough for you, not the other way around. What I said to you was the darkest kind of blasphemy and I truly hate myself for causing you so much pain.'

'Don't say that Edward.'

'It's true though. I put the purest angel through hell and heartbreaking pain. Like I said, blasphemy of the darkest kind.'

'Edward please don't torture yourself like this.'

I reached and placed a kiss on his forehead. Edward smiled at me but I saw it didn't reach his beautiful eyes.

'Love you still haven't answered my question. Why did you go to the Volturi to die?'

I took a deep breath and looked directly in his eyes, trying not to get distracted by the beauty.

'I woke up and thought you'd left again. I thought you were acting on a guilty conscience on the plane so I pretended you wanted me like I wanted you.'

'I always wanted you and will always want you. I love you Bella.'

I smiled at him.

'I knew that if I didn't become a vampire the Volturi would come to Forks and kill me...'

I noticed Edward flinch at this.

'...and I didn't want that as it would put your family, Charlie and the innocent people of Forks in danger. I would hate myself forever if anything happened.  
The best solution was to go to Volterra myself and tell them the circumstances, ending in my demise.'

Edward looked like he wanted to cry if that was possible. He let go of my hands and crushed me to his chest, his arms tightening around my waist.  
He held me so tight and if I was human, I would have been gasping for breath.

'What were you thinking when you ran away when me?'

'I knew I had been stupid and wished I was back in your arms. I knew it had been a mistake to come to Italy...'

Suddenly something dawned on me. Edward noticed me tense up.

'What is it love?'

'Where are we?'

'Volterra. Carlisle explained the circumstances to Aro. After we've hunted, we'll leave.  
We can't take too long otherwise Aro would probably try and get you to join the Volturi. He was amazed by your gift and kept trying to get Carlisle to let you join the Volturi.'

Gift? I had a gift?

'Huh?'

'Carlisle will explain everything when the rest of the family come to see you shortly. At the moment they are giving us time alone.'

'Why?'

'We need to talk.'

It was obvious when he said that and I felt like a complete idiot. I watched as Edward took a deep breath.

'Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor.  
Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black.  
Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything.'

Wow.

'You're describing my life not yours.'

Edward grinned at me in spite of the situation, causing me to give him a look of concern.

'You see love; we belong together as we both experienced the same emotions whilst apart. Being apart from you causes me actual physical pain.  
I love you, I want you and I need you. I can't live without you.'

After he said that I couldn't help but smile back at him. We sat in silence, just smiling at one another. I wanted to continue the conversation but didn't know how to proceed.  
I felt hope for the first time in eight months and hoped I wouldn't be disappointed. Edward couldn't sit in silence either.  
We were right; we were compatible and did belong together. He cupped my face in his hands and gazed lovingly into my eyes.

'Bella I love you. I always have and I always will. I know I hurt you deeply and I regret leaving the love of my existence so much.  
The ball is completely in your court to where we go from here. Have I hurt you too much? Have you moved on like I wanted you to?  
Do you hate me? Do you not want to stay with our family? Please don't spare my feelings; what you want and how you feel are the only things that matter.  
Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?'

Edward looked really nervous and was rambling. I couldn't help it, I started to giggle. Edward's expression turned from nervous to hurt.  
I put my hand on his cheek to comfort him and gazed into his eyes.

'What kind of an idiotic question is that?'

'Please just tell me your answer.'

'I can find it in my heart to forgive you. I understand your reason for leaving and can see why you did it.  
Although it caused both of us a tremendous amount of heartache, you did it out of love. I haven't moved on, there can never be anyone else but you.  
I can never ever hate you and would never want to leave our family. Finally Edward I love you too. I always have and I always will.'

The look on Edward's face said it all as he listened to what I said. There was so much love and happiness I thought he might explode.  
I watched as Edward leaned closer to me, our faces almost touching.

'I love you Bella.'

'I love you Edward.'

This was all the encouragement he needed and the next thing I knew Edward's lips were on mine.  
The kiss was no way as careful as I remembered when I was human but obviously that was due to Edward being a million times stronger than me.  
It was weird to think I was stronger than him due to be a newborn vampire. The kiss wasn't rough but it was passionate, full of love and happiness.  
I was back where I belonged; in the arms of Edward Cullen, the love of my existence. We continued kissing for what felt like hours but I didn't want to stop.  
Time didn't matter when we had forever to live for and forever to be together. Suddenly I had the feeling we were being watched.  
My suspicions were confirmed when I heard a squeal.

'I told you all they would get back together!'

Edward and I pulled apart but still had our arms around one another. We turned our heads and I knew the squeal had come from a certain pixie.  
I looked and saw the other Cullens. The six of them were standing smiling at us, their arms wrapped around their own mate's. I smiled back at them, at my family.

**A/N: Yay Edward and Bella are back together :) ****Finished all my coursework so can update more regularly. 2 weeks off school but last day tomorrow **

**:) Please review and thank you ****x**


	18. Chapter 17

Edward's P.O.V

My own eyes met with Bella's beautiful eyes. Despite them being a bright red colour, it didn't bother me as I knew this was only temporary.  
I gazed into the love of my life's eyes. We had eternity together. I could hold this fantastic woman in my arms forever.  
Bella was just staring at me, not saying anything which worried me.

'Bella?'

Bella gazed into my eyes and I into hers. I knew my eyes were darkening due to my lack of hunting.  
There was no way I would have left my angel during her painful transformation. A thrill went through me as I realised we could hunt together  
and I knew seeing me hunt would make Bella happy as it was something she had always wanted to see.  
I would have to try to not overreact and fight all my natural instincts when Bella hunted as I would have to let her wrestle with animals such as bears and mountain lions.  
I shuddered mentally at this but knew I wanted to hunt with Bella more than anything in the world. I realised Bella did hadn't spoken.

'Love I know it's all very overwhelming but its okay I swear. Please say something, I know this must be scary but I'm here.'

Bella looked at me in astonishment which made me feel slightly self conscious. To my relief Bella opened her mouth to speak.

'Edward...'

I immediately smiled at her when that musical voice came out of her voice. It sounded so beautiful, just like how my Bella was. It suited her perfectly.  
The amount of love I had for this one woman was overwhelming, but it still could never be enough.  
I knew Bella herself would be overwhelmed with everything and she was probably thirsty.

'How are you feeling love?'

'Fantastic. I mean, it's all so overwhelming but I'm so happy.'

I smiled at hearing that. She wasn't regretting being a vampire. She was happy. I suddenly realised her mind was still silent to me.  
I had been secretly hoping I would have been able to hear her mind but of course my hoping hadn't changed anything.  
I frowned at my realisation and of course Bella immediately picked up on it.

'Disappointed, Edward?'

I could detect a slight sadness as Bella said this as if she was worried that I was disappointed by her. I immediately had to change that.

'Yes, only because I still don't know what's going on inside your beautiful mind but how on earth could I be disappointed with such a magnificent creature as yourself?'

I knew that if Bella could still blush like she could do when she was human, her face would definitely be the darkest shade of red possible.  
I suddenly felt Bella moving and wondered if I had said something wrong. Immediately when I thought that I realised Bella was moving so she could face me properly.  
As my arms were still wrapped around her I pulled her against my chest even tighter than before.  
Instantly Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands gripping my hair. I sighed contentedly; I could have laid like this forever.  
A smile appeared on my lips as I realised we could lay like this forever. I heard Bella sigh then a smile appeared on her lips.  
I looked at her with a slightly confused look on my face but I couldn't stop smiling due to how happy I was.

'What are you thinking about love?'

'I was just wishing we could lay like this forever then I realised we could.'

'It's one of the many benefits of being immortal, my love.'

I couldn't believe Bella had been thinking exactly the same thing as me. It proved how much we belonged together.  
I leaned in and kissed Bella's cheek. She closed her eyes at this, smiling at the contact. I so desperately wanted to know where things were with us.  
I was showing signs of affection and so was Bella but I didn't know if I should take it that she meant for us to get back together.  
I had said I loved her but I had also left. I didn't know what to do. It seemed Bella was thinking along the same lines as me as she had a look of heartache on her face,  
which I am sure was on my face too. She reached over and caressed my cheek. I noticed Bella raised her eyebrows when caressing my face.

'That's weird.'

'What is it love?'

'You don't feel cold to me anymore.'

'That's because we're both vampires, silly Bella. You don't feel warm to me anymore.'

This caused Bella to giggle and a loose strand of hair came free. I immediately tucked it back behind her ear.  
I noticed Bella stopped breathing, even though vampires technically didn't have to breathe. I knew we had to talk and I had to know where we stood.

'Edward we...'

I had to get my word in before Bella told me she was leaving me forever. I covered her mouth with my hand, surprising her.

'Bella we have to talk. I guess that's what you were about to say but I have to get my point across first before you tell me you're leaving me forever. Bella I love you so much. I...'

To my surprise this time, Bella kissed my hand on her mouth then removed it, putting her own hand on my mouth, giving me the chance to talk.

'Edward, if you had let me talk before you would have known that I love you so much too.  
You were still willing to change me despite your beliefs about your soul, showing you love me like I love you.'

I immediately smiled at her. I felt as if my dead heart was beating once again inside my chest.

'Love I was stupid to think that. I can see it is impossible for you to be a monster or without a soul.'

'All vampires have a soul Edward, not just me, so that means you have a soul too. Don't ever think of yourself as a monster.  
How can you think of yourself and your family as monsters is beyond me?'

'It's something that I've always believed to be true but you're making me re-think my beliefs.'

Bella was definitely making me re-think my beliefs about vampires being eternally dammed. She had changed me in many ways; all good.  
She had brought me to life.

'You're not eternally dammed. It's impossible Edward.'

'Thank you. You've always been gracious about our kind.'

'I've always meant what I said and I stand by those comments now that I'm a vampire.'

We sat in silence for a few minutes gazing into one another's eyes until I took Bella's hand in mine.  
I knew we had to talk about what I had done a few days after Bella's eighteenth birthday and how much pain I had caused us both.

'Love we need to talk about what happened last September, on your birthday and the day I left.'

I watched as Bella cringed as I said these words but quickly tried to recover herself. It hurt me to know how much pain I had caused this woman,  
meaning even by bringing it up it caused her physical pain. She nodded to me to let me know to continue.  
I had to comfort her so I softly caressed Bella's cheek then took hold of her hand again.

'I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I read in Charlie's thoughts what you went through, all the pain I caused you.  
I know how much I hurt you by not being there when you woke up a few days ago. I was still clinging to the hope that you could lead a normal life without any interference but I was weak.  
It would only have been less than a hour due to me being stubborn before I would have showed up at your window begging you to take me back. I'd happily beg now.'

'Be serious.'

'Oh I am. Bella love, how could you have gone to the Volturi? Did you really believe I didn't love you in the forest when I was telling you goodbye?'

'Yes I did believe you. You had never lied to me before and you had been acting distant for a few days. You looked so sincere when you said you didn't want me.  
I immediately felt numb and believed you as I always knew I would never be good enough for you.  
To hear you say those words as well just confirmed my suspicions about what I already knew.'

'Love it is me who is not good enough for you, not the other way around. What I said to you was the darkest kind of blasphemy and I truly hate myself for causing you so much pain.'

'Don't say that Edward.'

'It's true though. I put the purest angel through hell and heartbreaking pain. Like I said, blasphemy of the darkest kind.'

'Edward please don't torture yourself like this.'

Bella reached up and placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled back at her but it didn't reach my eyes. She had avoided my question about going to the Volturi.

'Love you still haven't answered my question. Why did you go to the Volturi?'

I watched as Bella took a deep breath then looked directly into my eyes. I tried not to get distracted by her beauty.

'I woke up and thought you'd left again. I thought you were acting on a guilty conscience on the plane so I pretended you wanted me like I wanted you.'

'I always wanted you and will always want you. I love you Bella.'

She smiled at me, making my dead heart beat harder.

'I knew that if I didn't become a vampire the Volturi would come to Forks and kill me...'

I flinched at this and of course Bella noticed. How on earth could I be okay with anyone discussing my sweet love being dead?

'...and I didn't want that as it would put your family, Charlie and the innocent people of Forks in danger.  
I would hate myself forever if anything happened. The best solution was to go to Volterra myself and tell them the circumstances, ending in my demise.'

I wanted to cry. I had hurt her so much, time and time again. I wanted to sit and sob my heart out and beg her forgiveness.  
I let go of Bella's hands and crushed her to my chest, my arms tightening around her waist. I held her so tight; I knew if she was human she would have been gasping for breath.  
I had to know everything.

'What were you thinking when you ran away when me?'

'I knew I had been stupid and wished I was back in your arms. I knew it had been a mistake to come to Italy...'

Suddenly Bella tensed in my arms. I was immediately anxious .

'What is it love?'

'Where are we?'

I was instantly relieved as Bella was just simply curious to where our location was.

'Volterra. Carlisle explained the circumstances to Aro. After we've hunted, we'll leave. We can't take too long otherwise Aro would probably try and get you to join the Volturi.  
He was amazed by your gift and kept trying to get Carlisle to let you join the Volturi.'

This angered me at the fact Aro wanted my sweet Bella to join the Volturi guards and be like them. I mentally shivered.  
Bella had a surprised look on her face. I knew I should get Carlisle to explain about her gift as he was fascinated by it.

'Huh?'

'Carlisle will explain everything when the rest of the family come to see you shortly. At the moment they are giving us time alone.'

I was glad my family were giving us alone time and were being quiet with their thoughts, even Emmett.  
It was easy to block them out when I was too busy concentrating on Bella.

'Why?'

'We need to talk.'

I knew Bella would have blushed as I knew she was belittling herself for not seeing the obvious. I took a deep breath, ready to say my bit to win Bella back.

'Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor.  
Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black.  
Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything.'

Bella gazed at me in amazement then shook her head slowly.

'You're describing my life not yours.'

I grinned at Bella in spite of the situation, causing her to give me a look of concern.

'You see love; we belong together as we both experienced the same emotions whilst apart. Being apart from you causes me actual physical pain.  
I love you, I want you and I need you. I can't live without you.'

After I had said that, Bella smiled back at me. We sat in silence, just smiling at one another. I wanted to continue the conversation but didn't know how to proceed.  
I felt hope for the first time in eight months and hoped I wouldn't be disappointed. Bella obviously couldn't sit in silence for that much longer either as I saw a look of longing in her eyes.  
I was right; we were compatible and did belong together. I cupped her face in his hands and gazed lovingly into her beautiful eyes.

'Bella I love you. I always have and I always will. I know I hurt you deeply and I regret leaving the love of my existence so much.  
The ball is completely in your court to where we go from here. Have I hurt you too much? Have you moved on like I wanted you to? Do you hate me?  
Do you not want to stay with our family? Please don't spare my feelings; what you want and how you feel are the only things that matter.  
Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?'

I felt really nervous and knew I was rambling. I couldn't help it, I wanted Bella so badly. To my surprise Bella started to giggle.  
Hurt flooded through me and I knew she thought I was an idiot for asking her to forgive me when I had hurt her so much.  
Bella saw my expression and quickly put her hand on my cheek to comfort me and gazed into my eyes.

'What kind of an idiotic question is that?'

'Please just tell me your answer.'

'I can find it in my heart to forgive you. I understand your reason for leaving and can see why you did it.  
Although it caused both of us a tremendous amount of heartache, you did it out of love. I haven't moved on, there can never be anyone else but you.  
I can never ever hate you and would never want to leave our family. Finally Edward I love you too. I always have and I always will.'

I couldn't believe it when I heard those words come out of her mouth. She forgave me and loved me!  
There was so much love and happiness I felt like I was going to explode from it. I started to lean closer to Bella, so close our faces were almost touching.

'I love you Bella.'

'I love you Edward.'

My heart did a somersault as I heard those words. This was all the encouragement I needed to secure Bella as mine again so I leaned in and kissed her.  
I didn't have to be careful like I did when she was human due to the fear of hurting her. Bella was the strongest one out of the two of us due to her being a newborn vampire.  
The kiss wasn't rough but it was passionate, full of love and happiness. I was back where I belonged; holding Bella Swan in my arms, the love of my existence.  
We continued kissing for what felt like hours but I didn't want to stop. Time didn't matter when we had forever to live for and forever to be together.  
Suddenly all my family's thoughts came rushing into my head.

'_My brother and my best friend back together! I knew they would. Well I am psychic plus I did foresee it happening.'_

'_Everyone's emotions are full of happiness showing how Bella fulfils the Cullen family. I'm sure glad everything's worked out well.'_

'_Bellsie-boo and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Well they're sitting on a bed and not a tree but that doesn't fit in with the song. Such a shame.  
One day I'll catch them in a tree and sing it to them. One day that will happen and I'll be ready!'_

'_The family is complete again. I have my brother back and I have a new sister!'_

'_My son and my daughter together again! I'm so happy. Everyone is happy because of it. Oh I could cry from being so happy.'_

'_Edward and Bella belong together so it's good to know they're back together! My son and daughter...these are happy days.  
I wonder how Bella's coping with her immortality. I'm excited about her new gift. It's quite extraordinary.'_

I mentally laughed at how weird my family were, especially Emmett. I knew I should avoid trees for a while but I might sit in one with Bella just to get his song  
over and done with because Emmett would be very determined to see his song; he wouldn't care if he had to wait centuries just as long as he could sing it. He really is a child.  
I was happy all the family were happy my love and I were back together. I suddenly had the feeling we were being watched but I didn't want to stop kissing Bella.  
My suspicions were confirmed when I heard a squeal.

'I told you all they would get back together!'

'_Yay I get more money which means more shopping. I wonder if Bella will be okay to come with me. Of course she'll have to wear contacts.  
So that's Emmett with $1000, Rose with $1000 and Jasper with whatever I want in the bedroom.  
God I love him, he's amazing in bed. Carlisle and Esme never bet with us, I wish they would. I can't believe they all still bet against me when I'm a psychic.  
I told them they would be back together by half past 10 but Jasper said 11, Rose said half 11 and Emmett said by 6pm. What is that boy thinking? It's Edward and Bella!'_

Bella and I pulled apart but kept our arms around one another. We turned our heads towards our family. I smirked at Alice because of her thoughts and she winked at me.  
I watched as Bella looked round at our family with a smile on her face. The six of them were standing smiling at us, their arms wrapped around their own mate's.  
I smiled at them and saw Bella was too, at our family.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter of Edward's view of their reunion. Please please review as all your reviews mean the world to me ****. I have my GCSEs coming up soon but I'll still try to update as much as I can when I'm not revising lol.**

**Please review and thank you ****x**


	19. Chapter 18

Bella's P.O.V

I grinned up at my family. I was so happy to see them all again. It didn't matter that I was lying in Edward's arms; that just made me happier.  
I was back where I belonged. I saw Edward smile then wink at me. Alice was jumping up and down grinning like a maniac.

'I told you they would get back together!'

I smiled back at her, rolling my eyes at how happy she was. I looked at each individual member of the Cullen family.  
Alice was still dancing happily, Jasper was smiling at us; probably happy that everyone was feeling happy, Emmett was grinning from ear to ear  
and seemed to be thinking inappropriately as Edward was glaring at him, Rosalie to my surprise looked really happy,  
Esme looked like tears would be streaming down her face with happiness if it was possible and Carlisle was smiling at the situation.  
I looked back at Edward and he rolled his eyes at me but still had a smile on his face. He seemed to read something from everyone's minds as he let go off me.  
I pouted which made Edward chuckle.

'Love everyone's dying to greet you.'

I laughed then got off the bed. In a nanosecond Alice's arms were around me and she was laughing. It was infectious as I started laughing too.  
I noticed Edward had stood up too and was grinning at the sight of Alice and I laughing.

'Oh Bella I'm so glad everything's worked out. I have my best friend and sister back. We have to go shopping and now we can go shopping every day of eternity!'

'It's so typical of you Alice, thinking of shopping as always.'

'How well you know me!'

We laughed together then hugged again before Alice let go off me. The next thing I knew I was been spun around in the air.

'Oh Bellsie boo I've missed you. My little sister is one of us now, like it should be.'

I smiled at him but when he started talking my mind only concentrated on the first two words he'd said.

'Bellsie boo?'

Everyone laughed and Edward smirked at me.

'He kept calling you that in his thoughts during your transformation.'

I laughed as Edward said this. I was secretly thrilled Emmett had a pet name for me but I hoped he wouldn't use it for the rest of eternity.  
Emmett put me down and stepped back, winking as he did. A low growl erupted from Edward's chest making me giggle.  
I looked at Edward who rolled his eyes at me then smiled his beautiful crooked smile. I turned back to see Jasper step forward then took my hand.

'Bella I'm so sorry for what happened on your 18th birthday. It's all my fault everything happened.'

I took my hand out of Jasper's grasp and immediately he looked hurt. Before he could say anything I wrapped my arms around him and hesitantly Jasper hugged me back.

'I never blamed you for anything and was never mad at you. There's nothing to be sorry for. I hate the fact you blamed yourself when you did nothing wrong.'

To my surprise Jasper wrapped his arms around me even tighter than before.

'Thank you Bella.'

I could hear Alice squealing and knowing her, she was probably jumping up and down.

'See Jazzy I told you Bella was never mad at you.'

Jasper pulled away from me and grinned at me. I grinned back then Jasper kissed my cheek before going to stand next to his wife.  
Rosalie stepped forward and I tensed up. What was Rosalie going to say? Rosalie herself looked really nervous. Her eyes seemed to be full of apology.

'Bella I want to apologise for my behaviour to you. Instead of getting to know you like the rest of my family, I resented you due to your humanity and caused upset to everyone.  
I was stupid and jealous. I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I want to be your friend and your sister.'

'Rosalie, like I told Jasper, there's nothing to forgive.'

Rosalie immediately embraced me and I hugged her back feeling so happy she had finally accepted me as a member of the Cullen family.  
I could see both Edward and Emmett grinning at the sight of Rosalie and I hugging. She pulled away, smiled then moved back towards Emmett.  
I turned to Esme and Carlisle as it was only those two left. Without warning Esme rushed at me and embraced me.  
I wrapped my arms around the woman I thought of as a mother to me. I had missed her so much.  
We didn't need to say anything to one another; about how much we had missed one another. It seemed we had a mother-daughter bond.  
I loved that I had one with Esme. Esme smiled at me then kissed my forehead.

'Welcome home sweetheart.'

I smiled back at Esme and watched as she stepped back and Carlisle stepped forward, taking my hands in his.

'My daughter, I'm so glad to see you're okay!'

Carlisle, like Esme, leaned in and kissed my forehead before pulling me into a hug. I hugged the man I thought of as a father to me back.  
My family was complete. Carlisle pulled away then took my hands in his.

'How are you feeling?'

'Good. I have a slight burn in my throat but that's not uncomfortable.'

I noticed Jasper had a look of confusion on his face.

'Bella you are too controlled for a newborn. It's abnormal!'

'Jasper when have I ever be normal?'

Everyone laughed at my words and I waited for the blush that would never come. Carlisle smiled at me.

'That's good news. It shows you have some control already. I'm very proud of you my dear. Edward can you take Bella hunting?  
Esme and I have to go back to the Volturi. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, can you be ready to go in an hour. We'll meet at Florence airport.'

The four of them murmured yes and started to leave the room. Carlisle smiled at me then let go off my hands.  
Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and made a gesture for us to move. However I didn't move as I was still confused.

'Carlisle, why do you need to return to the Volturi?'

Carlisle sighed and looked at Edward, who sighed himself then nodded.

'Bella, I have to tell Aro that your transformation is complete and your name will be added to the records.  
As you know Aro collects talent and he is very interested in you, more than he is in Edward and Alice.  
The plan is for us to meet at the airport in an hour and we'll fly back to Washington before relocating. We don't want Aro to have access to you here.'

I felt Edward's grip tighten on my waist as if he was scared to let me go. I leaned into him and he kissed the top of my head.

'I understand Carlisle. Thank you.'

'Anything for you my child.'

Both Carlisle and Esme smiled at me then left the bedroom. Edward turned to me.

'Ready for your first hunt love?'

I nodded, filled with excitement. Edward gestured towards the window and immediately I realised we would have to jump out of it.  
I rolled my eyes at the man I loved who was grinning at me.

'Watch me if you're worried love.'

I stepped back and watched as Edward stepped out of the window and fell. A second later I heard a gentle thud indicating he had landed. It didn't look difficult.  
I tried to copy Edward as I stepped out of the window. My landing seemed as quiet as Edward's had been. I smiled at that fact.

'Bella?'

'Yes?'

'That was quite graceful – even for a vampire.'

I smiled at this remark. It was the first time I had ever been called graceful.

'Thank you.'

Edward took my hand and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back then we rested our foreheads against one another's.

'You look beautiful love. I'm glad you weren't entirely with it when Alice forced you into wearing this dress otherwise you wouldn't have liked it.'

Huh? I had been wearing jeans and a T-shirt with a cardigan beforehand. I looked down and saw I was wearing a knee-length pink floral dress with sandals on my feet.  
I looked at Edward with a confused expression and my eyebrows raised.

'She wanted to put you in high heels but we had to stop her. I helped dress you while you were changing. Alice said you couldn't start your immortal life looking a disgrace.'

'That's nice of her.'

'You know how seriously she takes what people wear. Now are we hunting or what?'

'Sorry let's get back to that.'

'See if you can keep up with me, the fastest vampire in the Cullen family!'

Edward's expression was teasing then he broke into a run. He was faster than me. I didn't know how he could move his legs as fast as he did.  
Due to my newborn strength I could easily keep up with Edward but knew once my strength died down, there was no way on this earth I would be able to keep up with Edward.  
The thrill of running was amazing. I started laughing as I ran, finally seeing why it was impossible for Edward to hit something when running.  
Vampires had the perfect balance between the speed and the clarity. My feet touched the ground so infrequently; it felt like flying instead of running.

'Bella love?'

I stopped and turned around. Edward was about a hundred yards behind me. I skipped over to him and kissed his cheek, making Edward chuckle. He put his hands on my shoulders.

'Close your eyes.'

I did as I was told and felt Edward stroking my cheek.

'What do you hear and what do you smell?'

I could hear and smell everything. Vampire senses made you aware for everything. I concentrated on something specific as I was sure Edward didn't want me to be vague.  
I picked up the sound of the loud thudding of heavy hearts and soft thuds of paws. I concentrated on the area I heard the heartbeats and warm smells; an appealing scent.

'Bear?'

Edward smirked at me then nodded. I was pleased to have gotten it right. Emmett wouldn't be happy to hear I fed on a bear and he didn't.  
I hoped when we got back to Forks I would be able to feed on my love's favourite: a mountain lion.

'It's all yours sweetheart.'

'That seems unfair though.'

'There's another one around or I can feed on some elk. This is your first hunt.'

I kissed Edward quickly then ran in the direction of the scent. My eyes spotted the great bear; he was easily five times my mass.  
The bear hadn't spotted me so it was surprised when I launched myself at it wrestling with this beast.  
The bear's teeth or claws didn't have any effect on me as I was easily able to sink my teeth into it and drink its blood.  
The blood was hot and it soothed the burning in my throat. The warmth of the blood radiated throughout my whole body, heating even my fingertips and toes.  
When the bear ran dry I still felt a little bit thirsty. I was annoyed at this but happy I didn't seem to be as bad as all the newborns the Cullens had described.  
I shoved the carcass of me and jumped to my feet. I noticed Edward leaning casually against a tree, watching me with a thoughtful look on his face.

'I guess I could have done that better. I'm all bloody and my dress has been ripped.'

'It was perfect for a beginner. It's just it was more difficult to watch you do that than I thought; watching you wrestle with a bear much bigger than you. I was worried I'd have a heart attack.'

'Silly boy.'

'I know. Are you still thirsty?'

'Only slightly.'

'I'll feed with you this time. Do you smell that herd of elk?'

I concentrated in the direction Edward was gesturing and as he had said, I heard several hearts beating and a warm scent hit me again.  
It didn't smell as nice as the brown bear did. I wrinkled my face up.

'They're herbivores. Carnivores smell a lot better. Now concentrate love.'

Edward and I held hands as we ran towards the herd of elk. As I knew what I was doing now we hunted together. I brought down two elk, making nearly as much as I did with the brown bear. Edward had taken down three whilst I was draining two and he had no evidence on him to say he had just been hunting.

'You're much better at it than I am.'

'Centuries of practice love.'

'Just the one.'

Edward chuckled at this and cupped my face in his hand. His eyes were a lovely shade of honey gold showing that he had fed while I knew mine were still bright red.  
I would be so happy when my eyes were a normal colour.

'Are you done for today and ready to go to the airport?'

'I think so. Yes let's go.'

Edward rolled his eyes at me then pecked me quickly on the lips before taking my hand.

'I better keep hold of you before you end up running all the way back to Forks yourself.'

'I bet you're just using it as an excuse to keep me close.'

Edward laughed then brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

'You are definitely one of a kind Miss Swan.'

I giggled at Edward's saying then blew him a kiss.

'We better get to Florence airport.'

Edward nodded and we started running. The flying sensation started again and I wanted to laugh again. I felt so free. It was easy and natural.  
I loved running with Edward as we were both evenly matched with his speed and my strength. After several minutes Edward started slowing down and held onto me so I wouldn't continue running.

'We're here love. Now time for the human act.'

'Edward I'm a newborn. All these humans...'

'Love it's only for a minute. We have our own private jet. If it gets too uncomfortable just say and we'll be out of there in no time. I know you'll be fine.'

'Thank you Edward.'

I suspected Edward knew something I didn't as he would normally be overprotective and be worried about me being around humans.  
The words 'our own private jet' suddenly hit me. Of course the Cullens had their own private jet. I should have known this. I rolled my eyes at this thought.  
Edward was looking at me curiously but I shook my head and smiled. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and held me to his side.  
I could see the other Cullens in the distance standing next to a small plane. We started walking in their direction when the smell hit me.  
It smelt better than the bear had smelt, much better. I realised to my horror it was human.

'Edward, hold onto me.'

'Bella it's okay.'

Despite telling me it was okay Edward's grip tightened a little. We started walking a little quicker than we had been before. The scent of all the humans weren't that overwhelming.  
I realised it barely bothered but I still wanted to be cautious. We hurried over to the other Cullens who smiled at us as we approached.

'All ready?'

Everyone nodded and one by one made their way onto the plane until it was just Edward and I left.

'Coming love?'

'Of course. When did you get this plane?'

'We've always had a plane but this is a new one. We don't mind flying first class on airlines but sometimes your own privacy is more suited.'

I rolled my eyes and followed the man I loved onto the plane. My mouth flew open in awe when I looked at my surroundings.  
It looked more like a living room in a house than on a plane. There were sofas instead of seats, but I could see seatbelts hidden away just in case they needed to be used.  
There was even a bar and kitchen area. Alice skipped over to me and pushed my chin up.

'I guess you like it. Esme designed it herself.'

'It's beautiful.'

Esme smiled at this and I smiled back. Edward pulled me next to him on one of the sofas and Carlisle and Esme sat on a sofa opposite us.  
Alice and Rosalie sat together on another sofa while Alice pulled a few fashion magazines out of her bag and Rosalie started listening to her iPod.  
I was wondering about Emmett and Jasper when the intercom cackled.

'This is your captain Jasper speaking. Please remain seated for take-off then you are free to move around. Hope you enjoy your flight.'

'This is your co-captain Emmett speaking. Enjoy your flight as my co-captain Jasper said and Rosie babe I love you!'

I saw Rosalie smile slightly at then roll her eyes. I heard the engines start and felt the plane start to move. Not before long we were in the air. Edward turned to face Carlisle and Esme.

'What happened with Aro?'

I was immediately interested and hoped I would learn about my gift.

'Aro was pleased the transformation had gone smoothly and added Bella's name to the records. He saw when he took my hand that Bella had been quiet during changing which fascinated him.  
Aro obviously really wants to add Bella to his collection.'

'I bet Jane loves that.'

Edward, Carlisle and Esme all laughed at my words. Alice winked at me as she turned the page of Vogue.

'She wasn't very happy if I put it lightly.'

'What did you tell Aro Carlisle?'

Edward looked tense so I entwined our fingers together to calm him down which seemed to work.

'I told Aro that we were returning to our home in Forks. He tried to insist we stay longer and enjoy the sights of Volterra.  
I didn't have to be a mind reader to see that he wanted us to stay so he had a chance to get to Bella. I told him we had to get home. We said goodbye and we left.  
I don't think he'll bother us. He respects me too highly as a friend.'

'Besides Edward darling we would never had let that man take Bella. She belongs in our family.'

I couldn't stop myself from grinning at Esme's words.

'That means so much to me Esme. Thank you.'

'You're welcome dear.'

'I want to ask you about my gifts. Edward mentioned them briefly and told me you would tell me.'

Carlisle chuckled to himself then smiled at me.

'Bella my friend Eleazar was visiting Aro and he has the ability to vaguely identify the gifts of other vampires. He is a member of the Denali coven, a vegetarian family like us.  
I suspect we'll be seeing them as they will want to meet you. Eleazar said your main power was that you are a shield.'

Woah

'What does being a shield mean?'

'It's the reason Edward can't read your mind. It's a mental shield so it protects your mind from others.  
It's why Aro can't read your mind either or why Jane can torture you with her gift. Alice and Jasper's gifts still work on you as they are not mental gifts, more physical gifts.  
Eleazar thinks that you will be able to project your gift and remove your gift from your mind.'

Wow. I was not expecting that but I was glad I now knew why I was an exception to the mind reading vampire I loved.  
I suddenly realised something Carlisle had said about being a shield being my main power.

'Carlisle you said a shield was my main power...'

'It seems you being so self-controlled is another ability. As you were a calm selfless human, it meant that your nature wouldn't allow you to hurt a human.'

'I noticed when we hit the human scent, it barely affected me but I was cautious just in case.'

Carlisle smiled at me, with a look of awe in his eyes.

'That was the right thing to do my dear. Being a shield and self-control are the two powers Eleazar detected.'

'Thank you so much Carlisle.'

'It was nothing dear.'

He turned to Esme, who smiled at me, before turning to her husband. I looked at my own vampire who had a look of love and awe on his face.

'Wow look at you miss talented!'

I chuckled at that.

'At least we now know why you can't read my mind; a reasonable explanation.'

'I'm sure we can test your shield when we get home. Jasper will definitely want to help you, so will Emmett just for fun.'

'COUNT US IN!'

I wasn't expecting to hear Emmett's booming voice and it made me jump, resulting in me laughing and Edward chuckling at my actions.  
I snuggled into Edward's arms and he kissed the top of my head.

'I love you Isabella Swan.'

'I love you Edward Cullen.'

The rest of the plane journey flew by. Before long we were landing at Port Angeles airport. Edward jumped to his feet and held out his hand to me which I took immediately.  
Carlisle and Esme walked over to the door when Esme turned to face us all.

'See you back at the house. Don't get into trouble on the way and yes I'm looking at you Emmett.'

We all laughed at this. I couldn't wait to go back to the Cullen house with Edward and our family. We exited the plane then everyone spilt up into pairs; with their mates.  
Edward and I once again held hands as we ran through the greenness that was Forks. I was so happy to be home.  
Italy had worn me out, not physically as I was a vampire but emotionally. So much had happened but due to me being stupid, Edward and I were reunited and I was a vampire.  
I suddenly heard the running of water and knew we were near the Cullen house. A minute or two later it came into my view. It was just as I remembered it.  
I smiled then looked at Edward. He was looking at the house too with a smile. We ran up to the door and of course Edward opened the door for me.

'Thank you Mr Cullen.'

'My pleasure Miss Swan.'

A few minutes after us Emmett and Rosalie arrived, then Jasper and Alice and finally Carlisle and Esme. Everyone was smiling, happy to be home.  
The last time I had been here was my eighteenth birthday party but I was much more breakable then. Esme started walking around the foyer.

'Well it's good to be home.'

'Hell yeah!'

I giggled at Emmett and he stuck his tongue out at me. Before I could reply a smell hit my nose that was so foul, I wrinkled my nose up in disgust.  
All the Cullens had the same facial expression as me. It smelled like an animal, like a wet dog or something....oh my god....... Alice was looking at me with a look that confirmed my suspicions.  
The wolves were outside.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I won't next time. Doing GCSEs at the moment but only 3 weeks of exams left lol. Please review; I really appreciate those who add this story to favourite or alert but please can you review as well as I want to know what you think. Thanks ****xxx**


	20. Chapter 19

Edward's P.O.V

I grinned up at my family. I was so happy to see them in such pleasant circumstances. Bella hadn't seen them since we arrived at the airport when she was half asleep.  
I didn't mind the interruption as my family could see Bella lying in my arms. I saw Bella smiling at them too. She looked at me and I winked back at her, radiating with happiness.  
Alice was jumping up and down like an idiot.

'I told you they would get back together!'

'_I'm always right. Edward and Bella belong together. I knew it would happen. I am amazing, always right.'_

I rolled my eyes at Alice and noticed Bella was doing the same thing. I mentally smiled at this, showing how alike my love and I were.  
I watched as Bella looked at each individual member of our family. Alice was still dancing with happiness and Jasper was smiling.

'_Everyone's so happy. I can't remember anyone being this happy in years. Edward and Bella deserve one another and happiness.'_

I smiled at Jasper's thoughts. Bella made the family complete and now that she was a permanent member of the family; it made everyone truly happy.  
It was the happy ending we all wanted. Emmett was grinning from ear to ear and looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

'_Eddie gonna score now that Bellsie boo is a vampire. As you're scoring with my little sister you should play 'Like A Virgin' by Madonna as it relates to you both. I know; I am a genius.'_

I glared at Emmett immediately and he smiled at me sheepishly. Rosalie was smiling at the situation. I could tell Bella was shocked by Rosalie's attitude.

'_Bella looks so beautiful as a vampire. I really hope she will be my friend and my sister.'_

I turned to my mother and father. Esme looked like she wanted to cry and Carlisle was beaming with happiness.

'_My family is complete. Edward and Bella are back together!'_

'_My son and daughter reunited. They deserve a happy ending. Now Edward won't be home, I know how worried Esme was about him before Bella. Oops sorry Edward.'_

Bella turned to look at me with a smile on her face. I rolled my eyes at her then smiled the smile I knew she loved.

'_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen let me hug my sister and best friend!'_

'_Eddie let me hug Bellsie boo. Maybe me and her can wrestle later so I can prove even with a newborn I'm still the strongest.'_

'_I really want to ask Bella for her forgiveness for what happened at her birthday party and hug my sister.'_

'_I really want to greet Bella and show her how sorry I am for being a bitch.'_

'_I've really missed my darling daughter. I hope I'll be able to tell her this and hug her.'_

'_I am so proud of Edward for being able to change Bella. Hopefully I'll be able to greet Bella and then later tell her about her powers.  
We better get out of Italy after her first hunt otherwise Aro will be on the move.'_

I winced slightly as Carlisle's last thought. There was no way Aro was getting my Bella. I knew my family wanted to greet Bella so I let go of her.  
Bella immediately pouted which made me chuckle. I was happy to know she didn't want to leave my arms.

'Love everyone's dying to greet you.'

Bella laughed then got off the bed. I swung my legs off the bed and sat there watching the situation. Alice had thrown her arms around Bella laughing.  
Bella started to laugh too. I stood up, grinning at the love of my existence and my sister hugging and laughing.

'Oh Bella I'm so glad everything's worked out. I have my best friend and sister back. We have to go shopping and now we can go shopping every day of eternity!'

'It's so typical of you Alice, thinking of shopping as always.'

'How well you know me!'

Alice and Bella laughed together once more then hugged again. Alice moved backwards and before anyone could do anything, Bella was being spun around in the air by Emmett.

'Oh Bellsie boo I've missed you. My little sister is one of us now, like it should be.'

Bella smiled at Emmett then frowned at him. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking.

'Bellsie boo?'

Everyone laughed and I smirked at her.

'He kept calling you that in his thoughts during your transformation.'

Bella laughed as I told her this. Emmett put her down and stepped back, winking at my Bella as he did.

'_Damn that girl is sexy. That song by David Guetta and Akon: 'sexy chick' could be about Bella Swan.'_

A low growl erupted from my chest which caused Emmett to look sheepish again and for Bella to giggle. Bella looked at me and once again I rolled my eyes then smiled my crooked smile.  
I knew if she was human she would be blushing. I could sense that Bella was happy she couldn't blush anymore. Bella turned back to see Jasper step forward and take her hand.

'Bella I'm so sorry for what happened on your 18th birthday. It's all my fault everything happened.'

Bella took her hand out of Jasper's grasp and immediately he looked hurt.

'_Oh god she doesn't forgive me. She blames me for what happens. She should, I could have killed her.'_

To everyone's surprise Bella wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist and hesitantly he hugged her back.

'I never blamed you for anything and was never mad at you. There's nothing to be sorry for. I hate the fact you blamed yourself when you did nothing wrong.'

I noticed Jasper wrap his arms around Bella even tighter than before. He looked relieved.

'Thank you Bella.'

Alice started squealing and jumping up and down.

Jasper pulled away from Bella and grinned at her. She grinned back then Jasper kissed her cheek before going to stand next to his wife. Rosalie stepped forward and Bella tensed up.  
I could see why Bella was nervous. Rosalie hadn't been her number one fan. Rosalie herself looked really nervous. Her eyes seemed to be full of apology.

'Bella I want to apologise for my behaviour to you. Instead of getting to know you like the rest of my family, I resented you due to your humanity and caused upset to everyone.  
I was stupid and jealous. I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I want to be your friend and your sister.'

'Rosalie, like I told Jasper, there's nothing to forgive.'

Rosalie immediately embraced Bella and she hugged her back looking so happy that Rose had finally accepted her as a member of the Cullen family.  
I could see Emmett grinning at the sight of Rosalie and Bella hugging. I knew I was as well.

'_Bro our girls are finally getting along!'_

Rosalie pulled away, smiled then moved back towards Emmett. Bella turned to Esme and Carlisle as it was only those two left.  
Without warning Esme rushed at my angel and embraced her. Bella wrapped her arms around the woman we all thought of as a mother. Bella and Esme had obviously missed one another.  
They didn't say anything as they embraced but the hug seemed to speak volumes to them. I could see they had bonded like a mother and a daughter should.  
Esme smiled at Bella then kissed her forehead.

'Welcome home sweetheart.'

Bella smiled back at Esme. I watched as she stepped back and Carlisle stepped forward, taking Bella's hands in his.

'My daughter, I'm so glad to see you're okay!'

Carlisle, like Esme, leaned in and kissed Bella's forehead before pulling her into a hug. My love hugged the man we thought of as a father back. My family was complete.  
Carlisle pulled away then took her hands in his.

'How are you feeling?'

'Good. I have a slight burn in my throat but that's not uncomfortable.'

I noticed Jasper had a look of confusion on his face.

'_This is not normal! Something is wrong!'_

Bella seemed to noticed the look of confusion as she looked at Jasper, willing him to express the reason why he was confused.

'Bella you are too controlled for a newborn. It's abnormal!'

'Jasper when have I ever be normal?'

Everyone laughed at her words and I could see Bella was waiting for the blush that would never come. I did miss her blush but it didn't matter as long as Bella and I were together.  
Carlisle smiled at Bella.

'That's good news. It shows you have some control already. I'm very proud of you my dear. Edward can you take Bella hunting? Esme and I have to go back to the Volturi.  
Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, can you be ready to go in an hour. We'll meet at Florence airport.'

The four of them murmured yes and started to leave the room. Carlisle smiled at Bella then let go off her hands.  
I hurried over to Bella and wrapped my arm around her waist and made a gesture for us to move. However Bella didn't move and I noticed she looked confused.  
It annoyed me greatly that I couldn't read her mind.

'Carlisle, why do you need to return to the Volturi?'

Carlisle sighed and looked at me.

'_Edward I have to tell her.'_

I sighed then nodded. I couldn't keep Bella in the dark; she had to know the truth.

'Bella, I have to tell Aro that your transformation is complete and your name will be added to the records.  
As you know Aro collects talent and he is very interested in you, more than he is in Edward and Alice.  
The plan is for us to meet at the airport in an hour and we'll fly back to Washington before relocating. We don't want Aro to have access to you here.'

As I heard Carlisle say these words I tightened my grip on my angel's waist, unwilling to let her go in fear if anything would happen to her if I did.  
Bella leaned into me and I kissed the top of her beautiful head.

'I understand Carlisle. Thank you.'

'Anything for you my child.'

Both Carlisle and Esme smiled at us then left the bedroom. I turned to the beautiful creature standing next to me.

'Ready for your first hunt love?'

Bella nodded, with a look of excitement in her eyes. I gestured towards the window as I wanted her to get used to her vampire skills.  
Realisation dawned on Bella and she rolled her eyes at me, making me grin back at her.

'Watch me if you're worried love.'

Bella stepped back and watched as I stepped out of the window and fell. A second later I landed on the ground with a gentle thud.  
I watched as I saw Bella step out of the window, copying me. My protective instincts went into overdrive as I saw my love jumping out of a window.  
I had to remind myself that she was now a vampire and not some fragile little human. Bella landed next to me with a gentle thud with a smile on her face. I stared at her.  
The jump she just did was very graceful, even for a vampire. I mentally chuckled at the thought of clumsy Bella as a human being graceful.  
It seemed she had left her clumsiness behind along with her humanity.

'Bella?'

'Yes?'

'That was quite graceful – even for a vampire.'

She smiled at this remark. I knew it was the first time she had ever been called graceful and I was pleased with the knowledge I had been the one to call her it.

'Thank you.'

I took Bella's hand and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back then we rested our foreheads against one another's.

'You look beautiful love. I'm glad you weren't entirely with it when Alice forced you into wearing this dress.'

Bella looked confused. Before the change she had been wearing jeans and a T-shirt with a cardigan  
but of course Alice had to dress her in something more appropriate to start her immortal life in. Bella looked down and noticed she was wearing a pink floral dress with sandals on her feet.  
She looked at me with a confused expression and her eyebrows raised. I knew I had to give her an explanation.

'She wanted to put you in high heels but we had to stop her. I helped dress you while you were changing. Alice said you couldn't start your immortal life looking a disgrace.'

'That's nice of her.'

'You know how seriously she takes what people wear. Now are we hunting or what?'

'Sorry let's get back to that.'

I suddenly felt excited at the prospect at hunting with my Bella. I felt being playful so I began to tease her.

'See if you can keep up with me, the fastest vampire in the Cullen family!'

I suddenly broke into a run. I knew I was faster than Bella but she was stronger than me due to being a newborn.  
Bella easily kept up with me and I enjoyed the company of running alongside someone at full speed; something I had never been able to do before.  
I knew once Bella's newborn strength wore off I would be running alone again unless I slowed down. As we ran, Bella started laughing. The look of her face showed she loved running.  
I slowly chuckled at this but Bella didn't seem to notice. When she was human she hated me running and I often had to tamper with her memory.  
I started slowing down and came to a complete stop. However Bella was still running, laughing away.

'Bella love?'

Bella stopped and turned around. She was about a hundred yards in front of me. She skipped over to me and kissed my cheek, making me chuckle. I put my hand on her shoulders.

'Close your eyes.'

She did as I said. She looked so beautiful; I couldn't resist stroking her cheek.

'What do you hear and what do you smell?'

Vampire senses made you aware for everything meaning we could smell and hear everything. I could hear the sound of a heart beating and soft thuds of paws.  
The scent of a bear was very appealing. I wondered if Bella would recognise it.

'Bear?'

I smirked at her then nodded. Bella seemed pleased to have gotten it right. Emmett wouldn't be happy to hear she fed on a bear and he missed out.  
I hoped when we got back to Forks I would be able to hunt mountain lion together; Bella knew it was my favourite.  
I decided to let her feed on the bear as it was her first hunt plus I wasn't that hungry and we had to hurry up or the Volturi could catch up to Bella.

'It's all yours sweetheart.'

'That seems unfair though.'

So selfless

'There's another one around or I can feed on some elk. This is your first hunt.'

Bella kissed me quickly then ran off in the direction of the scent. I quickly followed her and saw the bear. It was about five times bigger than Bella.  
When she launched herself at the bear I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I wanted to run over there and pull her away from the bear before she could get hurt.  
I had to keep reminding myself Bella wasn't a fragile human. I took a step back and leaned against a tree watching my love hunt for the first time.  
I started to panicked when the bear's claws were scratching her skin but again had to remind myself they would hurt her.  
I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple, breathing slowly. I had to get used to this. I had to get used to the idea of my Bella as a vampire.  
I opened my eyes to see Bella shoving the carcass of her and standing up. She jumped to her feet and turned to me.  
Her dress was ripped and she had blood on it but otherwise she had done extremely well for a beginner.

'I guess I could have done that better. I'm all bloody and my dress has been ripped.'

'It was perfect for a beginner. It's just it was more difficult to watch you do that than I thought; watching you wrestle with a bear much bigger than you. I was worried I'd have a heart attack.'

'Silly boy.'

'I know. Are you still thirsty?'

'Only slightly.'

'I'll feed with you this time. Do you smell that herd of elk?'

Bella's head turned in the direction I was gesturing. I knew she could hear the several heartbeats and smell the warm scent I could. I watched as her face wrinkled up.

'They're herbivores. Carnivores smell a lot better. Now concentrate love.'

I held out my hand and immediately Bella placed her hand in mine then we ran together towards the herd of elk.  
Now that Bella knew what she was doing I was able to hunt as well. I waited until Bella had brought down two elk then I brought down three elk.  
I fed quickly, drinking their blood until they were dry. I stood up once I had finished and quickly buried their bodies.  
Bella stood up and I noticed she had made almost as much mess as she had with the bear. She copied my actions with burying the bodies then turned to me.

'You're much better at it than I am.'

'Centuries of practice love.'

'Just the one.'

I chuckled at this and cupped her face in my hand. My eyes were now their normal golden colour as I had fed but Bella's were still bright red, showing she was a newborn.  
Her eyes would be the same as mine after a few months.

'Are you done for today and ready to go to the airport?'

'I think so. Yes let's go.'

I rolled my eyes at her then pecked Bella quickly on the lips before taking her hand.

'I better keep hold of you before you end up running all the way back to Forks yourself.'

'I bet you're just using it as an excuse to keep me close.'

I laughed then brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it.

'You are definitely one of a kind Miss Swan.'

Bella giggled at what I said then blew me a kiss.

'We better get to Florence airport.'

I nodded and we started running, still hand in hand. That feeling of running together made me wish I could always run with Bella. It felt so nice and natural.  
Bella's face showed that she thought this too. After several minutes I started slowing down as we got nearer to the airport.  
I hadn't used our private plane in years so I was happy to be able to use it again. I held onto Bella so she knew to slow down too and not continue running.

'We're here love. Now time for the human act.'

'Edward I'm a newborn. All these humans...'

'Love it's only for a minute. We have our own private jet. If it gets too uncomfortable just say and we'll be out of there in no time. I know you'll be fine.'

'Thank you Edward.'

Bella had a wary and confused look on her face. I knew she was probably wondering why I was acting so casual about a newborn being around humans  
as normally I'd be overprotective and be worried about her being around humans. Carlisle had told me already what Eleazar had said about Bella's gifts.  
I turned to look about Bella, just staring at the amazing creature in my arms. I could see she was thinking about something intently and to my surprise she suddenly rolled her eyes.  
Bella caught me looking but instead of telling me what she was thinking, she simply shook her head and smiled. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her to my side.  
I could see the rest of our family in the distance standing next to our plane. We started walking towards them when I started smelling the scents of humans.  
They didn't bother me that much but I was still worried about Bella, despite what Eleazar had said.

'Edward, hold onto me.'

Bella looked really worried and immediately I had to reassure her.

'Bella it's okay.'

Despite just telling her it was okay my grip tightened a little. I still had some protective instincts in me. We started walking a little quicker than we had been before.  
I hoped the scent of all the humans wasn't overwhelming her. We hurried over to the other Cullens who smiled at us as we approached.

'_Bella managed to act normal around humans on her first time since becoming a vampire. Fascinating. It seems Eleazar was right in what he told me.'_

'All ready?'

Everyone nodded and one by one made their way onto the plane until it was just Bella and I left.

'Coming love?'

'Of course. When did you get this plane?'

'We've always had a plane but this is a new one. We don't mind flying first class on airlines but sometimes your own privacy is more suited.'

Bella rolled my eyes then followed me onto the plane. I watched as her mouth flew open in awe at our surroundings. It looked more like a living room in a house than on a plane.  
There were sofas instead of seats, but I could see seatbelts hidden away just in case they needed to be used. There was even a bar and kitchen area.  
Alice skipped over to Bella and pushed her chin up.

'I guess you like it. Esme designed it herself.'

'It's beautiful.'

Esme smiled at this and Bella smiled back. I pulled her next to me on one of the sofas and Carlisle and Esme sat on a sofa opposite us.  
Alice and Rosalie sat together on another sofa while Alice pulled a few fashion magazines out of her bag and Rosalie started listening to her iPod.

'_Ooo that Gucci dress is to die for! Oh wow I must get those new Jimmy Choo shoes. Victoria Beckham looks fabulous in that Chancel dress...'  
_I tried to tune the fashion queen out. _'Next...next...next...god these songs are old...next...next...finally a good song, Lady Gaga, Pokerface.'  
_I tried to tune both my sisters out as I knew I wouldn't want to hear their thoughts about pop songs and fashion.  
I could hear my brothers making sure everything was in gear before taking off. They were arguing over who spoke first and had to do rock, paper, scissors.  
Jasper won as Emmett always predictably uses rock.

'This is your captain Jasper speaking. Please remain seated for take-off then you are free to move around. Hope you enjoy your flight.'

'This is your co-captain Emmett speaking. Enjoy your flight as my co-captain Jasper said and Rosie babe I love you!'

I saw Rosalie smile slightly at then roll her eyes.

'_My Emmy-bear makes me laugh.'_

I heard the engines start and felt the plane start to move. Not before long we were in the air. I knew Bella what to know what had happened with Aro so I turned to face Carlisle and Esme.

'What happened with Aro?'

I saw Bella sit up immediately looking interested.

'Aro was pleased the transformation had gone smoothly and added Bella's name to the records. He saw when he took my hand that Bella had been quiet during changing which fascinated him.  
Aro obviously really wants to add Bella to his collection.'

'I bet Jane loves that.'

Carlisle Esme and I laughed at Bella's words. Alice winked at her as she turned the page of Vogue.

'She wasn't very happy if I put it lightly.'

'What did you tell Aro Carlisle?'

I tensed up, worrying about what Aro was planning. I felt Bella's hand on mine, entwining our fingers together to help calm me down. It immediately worked and I let out a deep breath.

'I told Aro that we were returning to our home in Forks. He tried to insist we stay longer and enjoy the sights of Volterra.  
I didn't have to be a mind reader to see that he wanted us to stay so he had a chance to get to Bella. I told him we had to get home. We said goodbye and we left.  
I don't think he'll bother us. He respects me too highly as a friend.'

'Besides Edward darling we would never had let that man take Bella. She belongs in our family.'

I couldn't stop myself from grinning at Esme's words. I noticed Bella was grinning as well.

'That means so much to me Esme. Thank you.'

'You're welcome dear.'

'I want to ask you about my gifts. Edward mentioned them briefly and told me you would tell me.'

Carlisle chuckled to himself then smiled at Bella. She obviously wanted to know if she had any powers.

'Bella my friend Eleazar was visiting Aro and he has the ability to vaguely identify the gifts of other vampires. He is a member of the Denali coven, a vegetarian family like us.  
I suspect we'll be seeing them as they will want to meet you. Eleazar said your main power was that you are a shield.'

It all made sense. Why I couldn't read my love's mind and whilst we were with the Volturi why Bella was immune to both Aro and Jane.

'What does being a shield mean?'

'It's the reason Edward can't read your mind. It's a mental shield so it protects your mind from others. It's why Aro can't read your mind either or why Jane can torture you with her gift.  
Alice and Jasper's gifts still work on you as they are not mental gifts, more physical gifts. Eleazar thinks that you will be able to project your gift and remove your gift from your mind.'

Bella looked stunned by the news. I always knew she was special and now we knew the reason I couldn't read her mind. Bella was a shield. I smiled at this news and looked at Bella.  
She suddenly looked confused then turned to Carlisle again.

'Carlisle you said a shield was my main power...'

She seemed to noticed everything; too perceptive for her own good.

'It seems you being so self-controlled is another ability. As you were a calm selfless human, it meant that your nature wouldn't allow you to hurt a human.'

'I noticed when we hit the human scent, it barely affected me but I was cautious just in case.'

Carlisle smiled at her, with a look of awe in his eyes.

'_Wow she really is a talented vampire.'_

'That was the right thing to do my dear. Being a shield and self-control are the two powers Eleazar detected.'

'Thank you so much Carlisle.'

'It was nothing dear.'

He turned to Esme, who smiled at us, before turning to her husband. Bella looked at me and I looked back, feeling in awe of the woman I loved.

'Wow look at you miss talented!'

She chuckled at that.

'At least we now know why you can't _read_ my mind; a reasonable explanation.'

'I'm sure we can test your shield when we get home. Jasper will definitely want to help you, so will Emmett just for fun.'

'COUNT US IN!'

Bella obviously wasn't expecting to hear Emmett's booming voice and it made her jump, resulting in her laughing and me chuckling at her actions.  
Bella snuggled into my arms and I kissed the top of my head.

'I love you Isabella Swan.'

'I love you Edward Cullen.'

The rest of the plane journey flew by. Before long we were landing at Port Angeles airport. I jumped to my feet and held out my hand to Bella which she took immediately.  
Carlisle and Esme walked over to the door when Esme turned to face us all.

'See you back at the house. Don't get into trouble on the way and yes I'm looking at you Emmett.'

'_I don't want to have to send a search party out again.'_

We all laughed at this. I couldn't wait to go back to our house with Bella and our family. We exited the plane then everyone spilt up into pairs; with their mates.  
Bella and I once again held hands as we ran through the greenness that was Forks. I was so happy to be home. Italy had worn me out, not physically as I was a vampire but emotionally.  
It was all my fault. I should have stayed with Bella after we returned from Italy instead of hurting her again and making her decide to let the Volturi kill her.  
I slightly flinched at that. Everything that happened in our past now meant that Bella and I were reunited and she was a vampire.  
I suddenly heard the running of water and knew we were nearly home. A minute or two later it came into my view. It was just as I remembered it.  
I smiled then saw Bella looking at me with a smile on her face. We ran up to the door and of course being a gentleman, I opened the door for her.

'Thank you Mr Cullen.'

'My pleasure Miss Swan.'

A few minutes after us Emmett and Rosalie arrived, then Jasper and Alice and finally Carlisle and Esme. Everyone was smiling, happy to be home.  
The last time I had been here was for Bella's eighteenth birthday party but she was much more breakable then. Esme started walking around the foyer.

'Well it's good to be home.'

'Hell yeah!'

Bella giggled at Emmett and he stuck his tongue out at her. Bella opened her mouth to reply but before she could a smell hit my nose that was so foul, I wrinkled my nose up in disgust.  
All of my family had the same facial expression as me. I looked at Bella and saw she was doing the same. It smelled like an animal, like a wet dog or something.  
Immediately I realised what it was. I remembered setting the treaty with them...which I had broken. Alice was looking at Bella confirming my suspicions. The wolves were outside.

**A/N: Only got 2 weeks of GCSES left so be able to update quicker after that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added the story to favourites or alert. As much as I appreciated the story being added to favourites or alerted please please please review as much as it motivates me to write faster **

**Thanks xxx**


	21. Chapter 20

Bella's P.O.V

Edward quickly appeared at my side and wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. He looked tense.  
I glanced around the room and noticed all the other Cullens had a similar expression on their face. I knew that the werewolves hated vampires which meant they would hate me.  
I remembered Jacob mentioning the fact they had enjoying tearing Laurent apart. I shuffled closer to Edward; feeling worried what the werewolves would do.  
The fact I was a vampire now meant the treaty had been broken. I hoped that the fact Jacob had told me about werewolves and vampires would also mean that he had broken the treaty.  
It was the tiny bit of hope I was clinging to that a fight wouldn't break out. Carlisle looked at all of us and smiled; but the smile was obviously forced.

'We best go outside and greet the wolves.'

Everyone nodded, myself included. Carlisle and Esme led the way with Emmett and Rosalie following, Alice and Jasper after them and finally Edward and I.  
Edward let go off my waist and took my hand in his. He kissed my forehead and smiled at me, but like Carlisle's it was forced. I knew no one knew how this would turn out.  
Alice couldn't see the wolves in her visions, meaning the rest of us were blocked out too. I knew the wolves, I could try to make them see that Edward changed me because I was dying.  
I was nervous about seeing Jacob again. He would be furious. Edward and I stepped out onto the porch after his family then a few steps in front of the house.  
The eight of us were standing in a line; Edward and I in the middle with Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper were on our side whereas Emmett and Rosalie were next to Carlisle and Esme.  
I looked away from Edward and saw seven men and one woman walking towards us. I instantly recognised Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared.  
I realised the woman was Leah Clearwater, the daughter of Harry who had recently died of a heart attack. I also recognised another wolf as Seth Clearwater.  
The last person I looked at walking towards us was Jacob and he looked furious. I again shuffled closer to Edward and he wrapped his arm around my waist.  
Sam stepped forward and Carlisle did the same, with Esme at his side.

'Dr Cullen you know why we are here?'

'Yes I do. I hope we can discuss the events to stop violence taking place.'

All the wolves scoffed at that and Jacob actually snarled, making Edward tighten his grip on me.

'We wish to speak to Bella Swan.'

All eyes turned on me. I sighed but I took a step forward. Edward walked with me, standing by my side as I stood in front of Sam.

'Bella who changed you?'

'Edward did. He only changed me because I was going to die. I was badly hurt.'

'The treaty has been broken then.'

Sam started to turn towards the rest of the wolves and I knew what was coming: a fight.

'Stop! Sam I wanted to be a vampire.'

Sam's expression turned into one of shock. There were several gasps when behind him as well and Jacob looked even more furious than before.

'You wanted to become an evil monster?'

'Bella is not an evil monster mongrel!'

Edward growled at Sam and Sam started shaking as snarling as he did. I quickly put my hand on Edward's chest to calm him down.  
Since Edward was calming down, Sam calmed down as well.

'Sam I don't believe I am an evil monster and neither are any of the Cullens. Ever since I met Edward I wanted to be changed. It was my decision.  
The Cullens have done nothing wrong. Edward simply followed up on my decision. He saved my life by changing me showing he is not an evil monster as you said we are.'

Sam just stared at me for several minutes, making me feel uncomfortable. He looked at the other wolves then back to me. He eventually sighed.

'Since it was your decision to change and since Edward saved your life...as the Alpha of this pack I say that the treaty is still in place.  
However you must leave Forks and never bite another human.'

Carlisle walked over to Sam and they shook hands. Sam walked towards the other wolves and muttered something about going back to La Push.  
I relaxed in Edward's arms, feeling happy everything was now okay. We turned to walk back to the house when I heard someone storming over to us.  
We turned around again and I saw Jacob marching over, a look of anger and determination on his face.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS BELLA! HOW COULD YOU BECOME ONE OF THEM! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, TO CHARLIE!

Jacob was shaking furiously. Sam, Seth, Embry and Quil ran over and tried to calm him down. I knew I had left things unsaid with Jacob and now was the time to clear them up.

'Jacob I didn't do anything. I wanted this; I always have. I haven't done anything to you. If I wasn't a vampire now, I would be rotting away in a cemetery.'

I felt Edward winch next to me so I moved closer to him, trying to comfort him.

'Being dead would be better than this!'

I felt like he had slapped me. All the Cullens growled at him; Edward's being the loudest.

'I completely disagree. I'm happy like this. If I was dead it would mean so many people would be hurt.'

'What about me Bella? This now means you're my enemy. You know how I feel for you.'

'I'm sorry that I've hurt and I'm sorry that I was oblivious to the fact you had feelings for me. Jake you're like my brother and I love you like family, nothing else.  
I only love Edward. I'm sorry Jacob.'

Jacob looked like he was going to cry and it was all because of me. I stepped out of Edward's embrace and moved towards Jacob. Edward tried to pull me back but I shook my head.  
This was something I needed to do.

'I just want you back with me Bella. Like all the times in my garage fixing those motorbikes.'

'Jacob I was never with you. You were my best friend, nothing else.'

Jacob's anger flared up again.

'So you used me! How do you think that makes me feel Bella? Huh? To hear you don't return my feelings?'

'I'm sorry Jacob but I never gave any indication that I was in love with you. I enjoyed spending time with you but that was because you were my best friend and like a brother to me.'

Jacob stepped away from his pack members and towards me, glaring as he did.

'So are you and Cullen back together now? After all that heartache he caused; with you practically a zombie? Have you forgiven him?'

I glared back at him.

'Yes I have. We love one another.'

Jacob turned to glare at Edward. I suddenly saw Edward cringe and his eyes were full of pain. I looked at Jacob and saw he was smirking.

'Stop it! Stop it now Jacob Black!'

Jacob looked away from Edward and back at me.

'So that's it? You're just going to run off with Cullen and his family, whilst I'm left here.'

'I'm sorry Jacob but that's the life I've chosen. You can live your life and I can live mine.'

Jacob started shaking furiously and before Sam or anyone could get to him to calm him down, he had changed into a wolf; the wolf I had seen once before.  
Before I could do anything or before Edward could grab me to pull me away, Jacob lifted his paw and swiped me across my stomach. I gasped as the pain hit me.  
My body felt like it was exploding. I could feel venom oozing out of the three wounds in my stomach. I no longer had the energy to stand and collapsed; Edward catching me in his arms as I did.

'Love? Can you hear me? Oh god Bella love can you hear me?'

'Yeah I can hear you. Edward I'm fine.'

'Bella love please don't say that when you're not. Don't try to spare me any pain.'

'To be honest with you, it hurts like hell.'

Edward beckoned Carlisle over who began examining my stomach. Esme and Alice hurried over and sat by my side, all with a worried expression on their faces.  
Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were leaning forward in crouches, ready to protect us. I looked over at the wolves and saw Jacob was now his human form.  
I was expecting a smug smile on his face but instead he looked pained and bitter. Quil and Embry were holding him back just in case he tried to attack again.  
Sam looked saddened at the turn of events. I had been friends with the wolves before I was changed so they knew me as a human.  
Sam probably found it strange seeing their once human friend, now a vampire, lying on the ground hurt due to another werewolf.  
I winced and gritted my teeth together once Carlisle started examining the injuries.

'Bella, when vampires get injured, the venom repairs the injuries. It won't last for very long but as the venom starts to repair it will be very painful.  
I can't offer you anything but it will be over soon as you'll be fine.'

'Bella I can see you'll be fine so don't worry about anything.'

I nodded and smiled at them all, wincing again when Carlisle continued examining the wounds. Esme turned to Edward.

'Edward darling why don't you take Bella to your room so she can rest on your bed?'

Edward nodded at that and smiled at me. All I kept thinking about was his bed. When did he get a bed? He had never had one before. They must have ordered it whilst I was changing.  
Edward carefully picked me up bridal style and cradled me against his chest.

'You'll be okay, I promise you love.'

I smiled back at him and he kissed my forehead. I watched as Carlisle walked over to Sam with Emmett and Jasper.

'I'm disappointed in the violence that took place here after we had decided the treaty was still in place. We are not going to fight you due to the fact Jacob harmed a Cullen.'

'She's not a Cullen, she's a Swan.'

I saw Jacob glaring at Carlisle and even more wolves holding him back, fearing what he would do.

'I know that Jacob Black but she belongs to my family and one day she will be a Cullen. We will be leaving once Bella has recovered and we have sorted out other errands.  
I will let you know when we are leaving. I suggest until then we stay away from one another and you don't come onto our land.'

Sam bowed his head and nodded. Edward started turning around but suddenly he stopped and turned back to face the wolves.

'Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's kind of your fault as you made me angry by becoming a leech and reuniting with Cullen instead of being with me. Do you forgive me?'

I started feeling angry myself. Jacob Black was annoying me so much.

'Forgive you for what? For hurting me, for insulting my family and I or telling me you wish I was dead instead?'

'Obviously for hurting you, duh. I meant everything else.'

'Well then. No I don't forgive you.'

Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock. I mentally giggled and used my hand to close Edward's mouth. He smirked at me as I did this.

'Why not?'

'Jacob you told me you want me dead. You're being selfish by telling me I shouldn't be with Edward but you. I don't love you, I love Edward. You've insulted what I am and what my family is.  
I won't stand for it. Ever since you've become a werewolf you've tried to manipulate me and I'm for once putting a stop to it. So no Jacob Black, I don't forgive you. Goodbye.  
Edward can you take me inside please?'

'Of course love?'

As Edward carried me inside I couldn't help but glance at his face. He looked so smug and happy. He saw that I was looking at him and grinned at me, causing me to giggle.  
He kissed my forehead and I tried to reach up to kiss his lips but a pain appeared in my stomach causing me to gasp. Edward ran at vampire speed to his room and laid me on the bed.

'Oh god love I shouldn't have made you laugh.'

'Edward it wasn't your fault. It was because I moved to kiss you.'

'Well you don't need to move.'

I mentally giggled again as Edward hovered over without pressing his body to mine then kissed me softly. I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away.

'Love as much as I want to continue kissing you, your wounds will start to heal and you will be in agony.'

'Ok then. Please stay with me.'

'I wouldn't rather be anywhere else. Of course I'll stay with you Bella. I'm never leaving you.'

I smiled at Edward and caressed his cheek, as I waited for the agonising pain to come.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I wanted to get rid of Jacob as he annoyed me how he always tried to manipulate Bella and make her feel sorry and guilty about choosing Edward. Please review and let me know what you think. I will be updating in a week's time and should be able to update more quickly as I have finished school and it's now my summer. Please review.  
Thanks x**


	22. Chapter 21

Edward's P.O.V

I quickly appeared at Bella's side and wrapped my arm tightly around her waist. I felt so nervous and tense about what would happen.  
Everyone in the room had a similar expression on their face, including Bella. I wanted to comfort her but didn't know the outcome as Alice couldn't see our future due to the wolves.  
All my family's thoughts were ones of worry and concern. The wolves, on the other hand, were looking forward to a fight.  
The alpha Sam wanted to settle the argument without a fight but was secretly hoping a fight would break out.  
Jacob Black's thoughts were full of hatred for my family and especially for mine as he was in love with Bella.

'_That stupid bloodsucker! How dare he just come back so easily and win Bella back! How dare he then turn her into one of them, an evil monster!_

I mentally growled at that. Bella was no way an evil monster. Bella shuffled closer to me and I held her tighter. She was obviously worried.  
Jasper was going through strategies in case we needed to fight them. I didn't want a fight as Bella didn't know how to plus I couldn't lose her.  
Carlisle looked at all of us and smiled; but the smile was obviously forced.

'We best go outside and greet the wolves.'

Everyone nodded, myself included. Carlisle and Esme led the way with Emmett and Rosalie following, Alice and Jasper after them and finally Bella and I.  
I let go off Bella's waist and took her hand in mine. I kissed her forehead and forced a smile out like Carlisle's.  
I was trying to show Bella I wasn't worried but I could tell from her expression she could see through it.

'_I hate those wolves. I don't know the outcome of this because they've blocked my visions.'_

We weren't prepared for this. Never before when there had been a chance of fighting had Alice not been able to see the outcome.  
The wolves had to see sense and realise that I changed Bella as she was dying. The situation was made even worse by the fact Bella was good friends with the wolves;  
especially Jacob who at the moment was wishing for the death of every vampire. Bella and I stepped out onto the porch after our family then a few steps in front of the house.  
The eight of us were standing in a line; Bella and I in the middle with Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper were on our side whereas Emmett and Rosalie were next to Carlisle and Esme.  
I noticed Bella looking away from me at wolves so my gaze followed hers. I saw seven men and one woman walking towards us. I easily distinguished who was who due to their thoughts.  
The alpha was Sam with Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared following. The woman was Leah Clearwater, the daughter of Harry Clearwater whose funeral I had thought to be Bella's.  
I mentally shivered at the thought of my Bella having a funeral, meaning she had died. I also worked out another wolf was Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother.  
His mind was pleasant to read as he had only pure thoughts. He didn't want a fight to break out. The last person I looked at walking towards us was Jacob Black and he looked furious.  
Bella again shuffled closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist. Sam stepped forward and Carlisle did the same, with Esme at his side.

'Dr Cullen you know why we are here?'

'Yes I do. I hope we can discuss the events to stop violence taking place.'

'_I hope this won't turn to violence otherwise some will die.'_

Carlisle sounded sincere but all the wolves scoffed at that and Jacob actually snarled, making me tighten my grip on Bella.

_These filthy bloodsuckers deserve to be ripped apart for what they've done. Bella deserves to die for becoming one of them.  
I was the healthier choice for her but now I would prefer her dead then to be one of them.'_

'We wish to speak to Bella Swan.'

All eyes turned to Bella. I refused to let anyone hurt her. Bella sighed but then took a step forward. I immediately walked with her, standing by Bella's side as she stood in front of Sam.

'Bella who changed you?'

'_I will listen to what the Cullens and Bella have to say about this. As the Alpha I need to do what I think is right. They are not bad vampires and I know Bella definitely isn't.  
I will not allow Jacob's feelings for Bella to influence my decision.'_

'_It doesn't matter who changed her. I don't care if it wasn't any of the Cullens. All of them deserve to die.'_

'_Bella and Edward deserve to be happy. Jacob isn't right for her as he didn't imprint on her. I hope a fight doesn't break out as the Cullens sound like nice people.'_

'Edward did. He only changed me because I was going to die. I was badly hurt.'

'_The treaty is over. I must prepare for a fight with my brothers.'_

'The treaty has been broken then.'

Sam started to turn towards the rest of the wolves, his mind full of regret, and I knew what was coming: a fight.

'Stop! Sam I wanted to be a vampire.'

I turned to see Bella standing there looking annoyed. Sam's expression turned into one of shock.  
There were several gasps when behind him as well and Jacob looked even more furious than before.

'You wanted to become an evil monster?'

How dare he could Bella an evil monster? She was nothing like that. I felt furious and was determined for the dog to apologise for what he had just called the love of my life.

'Bella is not an evil monster mongrel!'

I growled at Sam and Sam started shaking as snarling as he did. Bella quickly put her hand on my chest to calm me down. Since I was calming down, Sam calmed down as well.

'Sam I don't believe I am an evil monster and neither are any of the Cullens. Ever since I met Edward I wanted to be changed. It was my decision.  
The Cullens have done nothing wrong. Edward simply followed up on my decision. He saved my life by changing me showing he is not an evil monster as you said we are.'

Sam just stared at Bella for several minutes, making me feel uncomfortable and I could see Bella looked uncomfortable as well. He looked at the other wolves then back to Bella.  
He eventually sighed.

'_I did say I was going to listen to them. Jacob will be furious.'_

'Since it was your decision to change and since Edward saved your life...as the Alpha of this pack I say that the treaty is still in place.  
However you must leave Forks and never bite another human.'

'_Thank goodness.'_

Carlisle walked over to Sam and they shook hands. Sam walked towards the other wolves and muttered something about going back to La Push.  
Bella relaxed in my arms. I felt happy now everything was now okay. Bella looked as if she felt the same way. We had eternity to be together.  
We turned to walk back to the house when I heard someone storming over to us. We turned around again and I saw Jacob marching over, a look of anger and determination on his face.

'_Not so fast you filthy leeches.'_

'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS BELLA! HOW COULD YOU BECOME ONE OF THEM! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, TO CHARLIE!

Jacob was shaking furiously. Sam, Seth, Embry and Quil ran over and tried to calm him down. Bella had told me Jacob had had feelings for her but she didn't love him back.  
Bella looked Jacob directly in the eye.

'Jacob I didn't do anything. I wanted this; I always have. I haven't done anything to you. If I wasn't a vampire now, I would be rotting away in a cemetery.'

I winched as the memory of me thinking Bella was dead came into my mind. Bella moved closer to me, trying to comfort me. Bella was so selfless; one of the many reasons why I loved her.

'Being dead would be better than this!'

Bella looked like Jacob had slapped her. I growled at him; all my family did but mine was the loudest. How dare he say that? I could have killed him in that second.

I completely disagree. I'm happy like this. If I was dead it would mean so many people would be hurt.'

'What about me Bella? This now means you're my enemy. You know how I feel for you.'

'I'm sorry that I've hurt and I'm sorry that I was oblivious to the fact you had feelings for me. Jake you're like my brother and I love you like family, nothing else.  
I only love Edward. I'm sorry Jacob.'

'_I can't believe it. I have to show Bella that she should have been with me.'_

Jacob looked like he was going to cry and I could see Bella looking guilty. To my horror she stepped out of my embrace and moved towards Jacob. I tried to pull Bella back but she shook her head.  
I sighed as I moved back. Hopefully she would let Jacob go.

'I just want you back with me Bella. Like all the times in my garage fixing those motorbikes.'

'Jacob I was never with you. You were my best friend, nothing else.'

Jacob's anger flared up again.

'So you used me! How do you think that makes me feel Bella? Huh? To hear you don't return my feelings?'

'I'm sorry Jacob but I never gave any indication that I was in love with you. I enjoyed spending time with you but that was because you were my best friend and like a brother to me.'

Jacob stepped away from his pack members and towards Bella, glaring as he did. I wanted to run in front of Bella to protect her from Jacob but knew she wouldn't appreciate that.

'So are you and Cullen back together now? After all that heartache he caused; with you practically a zombie? Have you forgiven him?'

Bella glared back at him and so did I. Stupid, annoying mongrel.

'Yes I have. We love one another.'

Jacob turned to glare at me. I was suddenly hit full on with his thoughts.

'_Bella lying in the forest as Sam picked her up; her muttering, 'He's gone'. Bella looking like a zombie, so withdrawn from the world.  
Bella with her arms wrapped around her chest as if she was holding herself together, Bella falling off the motorbikes time and time again, J  
acob dragging an unconscious Bella to the shore after she had jumped off the cliff'._

I cringed each time a memory hit me. I could see Bella looking at me with concern and pain in her own eyes. Jacob was smirking as he watched me in pain.  
Bella turned back to Jacob and her expression became angry as she worked out Jacob was the reason I was in pain.

'Stop it! Stop it now Jacob Black!'

Jacob looked away from me and back at Bella.

'_Right I'm going to sort this out right now.'_

'So that's it? You're just going to run off with Cullen and his family, whilst I'm left here.'

'I'm sorry Jacob but that's the life I've chosen. You can live your life and I can live mine.'

Jacob started shaking furiously and before Sam or anyone could get to him to calm him down; he had changed into a wolf. His thoughts were full of anger.  
I realised he was standing extremely close to Bella. Before I could grab Bella and pull her away, Jacob lift his paw and swiped Bella across her stomach. I heard Bella's gasp as he did this.  
The thoughts of my family were all ones worried about Bella, in shock what had just happened. Even all the wolves were shocked, not expecting Jacob to harm his best friend.  
I could see the venom oozing out of the three wounds in Bella's stomach. I saw Bella no longer had the energy to stand and collapsed; me catching her in my arms just in time before she hit the ground. Bella just lay in my arms in silence, not saying anything or not moving. I was frantic with worry for the woman I loved.

'Love? Can you hear me? Oh god Bella love are you in pain?'

Bella's eyes immediately met mine.

'Yeah I can hear you and I'm fine.'

Bella was such a poor liar. I could see she was in a lot of pain.

'Bella love please don't say that when you're not. Don't try to spare me any pain.'

'To be honest with you, it hurts like hell.'

I beckoned Carlisle over who began examining Bella's stomach. Esme and Alice hurried over and sat by her side, all with a worried expression on their faces.  
Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were leaning forward in crouches, ready to protect us in case the wolves tried to attack while we were caring for the injured Bella.  
I looked over at the wolves and saw Jacob was now his human form. I was expecting a smug smile on his face but instead he looked pained and bitter.  
Quil and Embry were holding him back just in case he tried to attack again. Sam looked saddened at the turn of events. I knew Bella had been friends with the wolves for quite a while.  
I could see that all of them couldn't believe that Jacob had done that. Bella winced and gritted her teeth together once Carlisle started examining the injuries.

'Bella, when vampires get injured, the venom repairs the injuries. It won't last for very long but as the venom starts to repair it will be very painful.  
I can't offer you anything but it will be over soon as you'll be fine.'

'Bella I can see you'll be fine so don't worry about anything.'

I looked into Alice's mind and saw a vision of Bella and I sitting on my bed talking and kissing.

Bella nodded and smiled at them all, wincing again when Carlisle continued examining the wounds. Esme turned to me.

'Edward darling why don't you take Bella to your room so she can rest on your bed?'

I nodded at that and smiled at Bella. I knew Bella would be wondering about the bed I had now as I didn't have one before. Esme and Alice had ordered it for me whilst I was with Bella in Italy.  
I carefully picked Bella up bridal style and cradled her against my chest.

'You'll be okay, I promise you love.'

Bella smiled back at me and I kissed her forehead. I watched as Carlisle walked over to Sam with Emmett and Jasper.

'I'm disappointed in the violence that took place here after we had decided the treaty was still in place. We are not going to fight you due to the fact Jacob harmed a Cullen.'

'_What! She's not a filthy Cullen!'_

'She's not a Cullen, she's a Swan.'

I saw Jacob glaring at Carlisle and even more wolves holding him back, fearing what he would do.

'I know that Jacob Black but she belongs to my family and one day she will be a Cullen. We will be leaving once Bella has recovered and we have sorted out other errands.  
I will let you know when we are leaving. I suggest until then we stay away from one another and you don't come onto our land.'

'_Bella is my daughter and I know one day she and Edward will be joined together in marriage.'_

Sam bowed his head and nodded. I started turning around, imagining what it would be like if I married Bella, but suddenly I stopped when I heard Jacob's thoughts  
and turned back to face the wolves.

'_Bloodsucker I wanna talk to Bella.'_

'Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's kind of your fault as you made me angry by becoming a leech and reuniting with Cullen instead of being with me. Do you forgive me?'

I started feeling angry myself. Jacob Black was annoying me so much. He was a manipulative mongrel who Bella didn't need in her life. How dare he say it was her fault for him attacking her?  
Luckily Bella agreed with me.

'Forgive you for what? For hurting me, for insulting my family and I or telling me you wish I was dead instead?'

'Obviously for hurting you, duh. I meant everything else.'

'Well then. No I don't forgive you.'

'_WHAT!'_

Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock, including my own. Bella smiled at me and used her hand to close my mouth. I smirked at me as she did this.

'Why not?'

I mentally rolled my eyes at this. Jacob was really dim.

'Jacob you told me you want me dead. You're being selfish by telling me I shouldn't be with Edward but you. I don't love you, I love Edward. You've insulted what I am and what my family is.  
I won't stand for it. Ever since you've become a werewolf you've tried to manipulate me and I'm for once putting a stop to it. So no Jacob Black, I don't forgive you. Goodbye.  
Edward can you take me inside please?'

'Of course love?'

As I carried my love inside I saw her glance at my face. I knew I looked so smug and happy. I grinned at Bella, causing her to giggle.  
I kissed her forehead and she tried to reach up to kiss my lips but she gasped instead; her eyes full of pain. I ran at vampire speed to my room and laid me on the bed.

'Oh god love I shouldn't have made you laugh.'

'Edward it wasn't your fault. It was because I moved to kiss you.'

'Well you don't need to move.'

Bella smiled at me as I hovered over her without pressing my body to hers then kissed Bella softly. She tried to deepen the kiss but I had to pull away before it went too far.  
I didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

'Love as much as I want to continue kissing you, your wounds will start to heal and you will be in agony.'

'Ok then. Please stay with me.'

I smiled at her. No way was I leaving her side. There was no place I'd rather be.

'I wouldn't rather be anywhere else. Of course I'll stay with you Bella. I'm never leaving you.'

Bella smiled at me and caressed my cheek, as I waited for the agonising pain to come and hurt Bella, where I would be ready to comfort her.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll update soon. Please review. Thanks x**


	23. authors note sorry

**A/N: Hey guys, I normally hate these author notes things as they make you think there is a new chapter. Sorry to do this but I won't be able to update until the 23****rd**** August as I am actually going away for a month to Madagascar. I am doing World Challenge which means I raised money to go and will be doing projects like helping in a girls orphanage. I'm really sorry about not updating sooner but I've been so busy. Once I get back and things settle down, I'll update the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the summer and see you end of august :)**

**misslaurielou88 xx**


	24. Chapter 22

Bella's P.O.V

I felt so peaceful lying in Edward's arm; despite the pain in my torso. Edward was humming my lullaby to smoothe me.  
As the minutes passed by I could feel the rips Jacob had caused slowly healing. It was a weird experience. I guessed it was something to do with being a vampire.  
It was weird to think my former best friend had done this to me. Even though I had said I would never forgive him and would never speak to him again, I hated holding grudges.  
I decided that I would phone him when I'd healed. There was no way Edward would let me face 'that mutt' but then again, neither did I.  
He had insulted both me and my family in all possible ways, and then blamed me for causing him to hurt me.  
I would make a simple phone call to him and tell him that I didn't want to hold a grudge but he wasn't my best friend anymore.  
I wished him well in life but it no longer concerned me. I was brought out of my thoughts but Edward tapping my nose.

'Hello? Bella love? Bella can you hear me?'

I knew if I could blush I would be doing it right this second. Thankfully my cheeks would never feel that warm again.

'Sorry Edward I was just thinking.'

'Yes about that. Why has your future gone blank? Carlisle has promised me you will definitely recover. You're going to see that dog again aren't you?'

It hurt me to see Edward look pained. He obviously didn't want me to see Jacob. I raised my hand and rested it on his cheek.  
He sighed and closed his eyes, placing his own hand over mine to keep it in place.

'I decided I would phone Jacob as I hate holding grudges. It'll always be on the back of my mind. I want to move past it.  
I don't want to give him the satisfaction of Jacob thinking that what he said is always annoying me. I want to tell him that he isn't my best friend but I'm not holding a grudge.  
We both need to move on in our lives and accept it. If he can't he's just a pathetic mutt.'

I said the last sentence to please Edward, and it did as it made him chuckle.

'I want to move on my life with you. You're the man I love. Jacob was always just a friend to me who wanted more and would never get it.  
It doesn't help that I'm a vampire and he's a werewolf. Jacob is very prejudiced towards vampires due to the fact I always chose you.  
I'm not going to be held back by a werewolf in my life. I'm going to enjoy eternity with you and everything it brings!'

Edward was looking at me; his eyes smouldering with emotion. He carefully leaned down so his torso wasn't touching mine and kissed me so passionately  
the room could have set on fire and I wouldn't have noticed. He pulled away and kissed my lips softly several times again.

'I love you Isabella Marie Swan.'

'As I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen'.

'That's just the way it is.'

I smiled at Edward's words and carefully adjusted my body so I could kiss him without feeling pain. After a minute or two I pulled back and snuggled back into my love's side.  
Edward began humming my lullaby again. I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were closed with his gorgeous crooked smile on his face.  
He looked peaceful and content. I smiled to myself, happy with the knowledge that I had caused him to feel like this.  
I knew he hated the Jacob topic; him being a werewolf made the situation even worse. Some could describe it as a love triangle but not me.  
How could I when I only had love for one of the people involved in this so-called 'triangle'? Edward was my life and I was his.  
I rested my head on Edward's chest and listened to my lullaby that he had composed especially for me. Edward had just started stroking my hair when pains started stabbing at my torso.  
I let out a moan and hiding my face on Edward's face, covering the pain on my face.

'It's ok love. It's nearly over. You're so brave. One more hour. That's all. I know you can do it. We'll spend the rest of the time in here all alone.  
Carlisle is going to take everyone out for a hunt in forty five minutes. I'll be here with you all the way. I love you my sweet angel. All the pain will be gone soon.'

Edward sounded choked up as he told me this. I knew I could survive one hour if Edward was with me and he had just promised he would be.  
I lifted my head off of his chest and looked into his topaz eyes.

'I love you too. You're my angel. I hold you to the promise of us being alone for the rest of the day. Please don't blame yourself for this. Just hold me for the last bit of this.'

'Always my love.'

Edward kissed my temple and resumed stroking my hair. The last hour slowly came around. I cried out, muffled my screams in Edward's chest, sobbed tearless sobs  
and kicked out but Edward stayed with me the whole time and calmed me down. He announced when the others had left meaning I had fifteen minutes of pain left.  
Edward continuously hummed my lullaby to help me. If my arms and legs jerked out Edward would grab them and hold me until I calmed down.  
As the time counted down I could see my wounds closing.

'One minute left.'

I nodded and he kissed my nose. I slowly counted in my head, breathing heavily to take away the pain.

'Love it's over!'

I looked down and saw no evidence whatsoever that I had been attacked by a werewolf. I looked at Edward and kissed him passionately.  
He eagerly responded after holding back for what seemed like eternity. We rolled around on the bed until I was lying on top of Edward.  
I looked into Edward's eyes and saw they were glazed with lust and love. I started fiddling with Edward's shirt buttons and decided to start undoing them.  
Edward's left hand, I realised, was resting on my left breast. I noticed Edward looked extremely nervous.

'Bella love...love are you sure about this? I mean...that'll mean we'll be mates...mates for life and what if...you change your mind?'

I responded to this by kissing him, putting my emotions into the kiss and showing him how much I loved him.

'Edward you never see yourself clearly. I love you and I want to be with you forever. Of course we're mates. I will never ever change my mind you hear me Edward Cullen.  
I love you too much.'

'I love you too my Isabella.'

The kissing started up again, sweet and gentle at first but becoming passionate. Edward and I made love and became proper mates that day,  
showing one another how much love we had for the other.

After making love Edward and I just laid in one another's arms, both grinning like a mad man.

'I can't believe we did that.'

'I know. It's so strange to think how you are with me when I was human and how you are with me when I'm a vampire.'

'Well love you were so weak and fragile. You could have been hurt. Now you're a vampire you're strong.'

'Thanks for saying I'm not weak and fragile. Emmett would probably argue with that.'

'Speaking of Emmett, you know he's going to tease us horrendously.'

I shifted my body so I was propped up on my elbow looking at my mate.

'What do you mean?'

Edward caressed my cheek then ran his finger over my lips.

'Bella love I've been a virgin all my life. I know to the world I'm a 17 year old so it wouldn't matter if I was a virgin but in reality I'm 109.  
Emmett loves that film 'The 40 year old virgin' and loves taking the mick of me. The fact that I'm not a virgin anymore and the fact you aren't even will brighten up his entire world  
and he will thoroughly enjoy taking the 'piss' out of the two of us.'

I sighed, knowing this to be true.

'Oh well we'll face him together like the couple we are.'

'Excellent idea Miss Swan.'

Edward cupped my cheek and kissed me softly but full of love.

'We better get dressed. The family will be back soon. How about watching a movie?'

'Anything but 'The 40 year old virgin' ok?'

Edward laughed at this and kissed me again. We slowly got dressed and put our clothes on that had been thrown about the room. I noticed Edward looking at the bed.

'What are you doing?'

'We did better than Rose and Emmett. They break bed, trash houses...it's awful. Plus the images in the brain...I really do not need.'

I couldn't help giggle at this. Edward faked a hurt look so I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

'Cheer up honey. Now let's go and watch a movie.'

'As you wish.'

Inspired by Edward's words I picked the film 'A Princess Bride' about Princess Buttercup and Westley with Cary Elwes and Robyn Wright.  
It had always been a favourite of mine. Edward put the DVD in and went to press play but I stopped him. I had decided now would be a good time to call Jacob.

'Edward I'm going to use the phone.'

Understanding flashed through his eyes.

'I won't eavesdrop.'

I rolled my eyes at this. He could promise whatever he wanted but I knew the curiosity would be too much for him.

'Sure whatever you say Edward.'

I winked at him as I left the room, taking the phone with me. I dialled Jacob's number and waited. A couple of seconds later I heard his husky voice.

'Hello Black residence.'

'Jacob it's Bella.'

'Bella! Are you ok? Have the wounds healed?'

'Yeah they've healed.'

'Good so I guess everything's fine again, except the fact you're a bloodsucker.'

'Don't hold back dog. Look Jacob I'm not one to hold grudges. I accept your apology but I don't want you in my life. We need to move on with our lives.  
We're mortal enemies. I'll be leaving soon and it'll just make our lives easier.'

There was no answer but only heavy breathing.

'Jacob?'

'Did he tell you to say this? Did that leech?'

'Don't you dare insult Edward! No he didn't tell me to say anything. I decided this. We need to move on. You used to be my best friend but all that has changed.  
I wish you well in life whatever happens but I won't be part of it.

'Bella you can't do this.'

'I'm with Edward and one day will be a Cullen. I'm technically a Cullen but one day it'll be official. You'll meet a girl one day and imprint on her but it's not me and it never will be.'

'Choose Bella.'

'Huh?'

'Me or Edward and the other bloodsuckers.'

Easy.

'Edward and my family.'

Jacob snarled down the phone.

'I guess I should have seen that coming when you became a bloodsucker.'

'I would have chosen them even if I was still human. You were never more than a friend to me but now that's over. Goodbye Jacob.'

'Goodbye Bella.'

I hung up and sighed. I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I walked back and sat on the sofa next to Edward who immediately lifted me onto his lap.

'How did it go?'

'Like you weren't listening?'

'I wasn't.'

I laughed at his obvious lie but snuggled into his lap. Edward picked up the remote and pressed 'play' for the movie.  
We enjoyed our time alone before his family came back from their hunt. I knew I should prepare for the interrogation that was coming.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long. Since the summer I've been so busy plus I couldn't think what to write. Madagascar was absolutely amazing and I loved it out there. We helped in an orphanage called Akany Avoko and a village called Ifotaka. It was incredible to see how they lived and I really want to go back and help out again :) Hopefully there is still interest in this story so please review to show me this and to tell me what you think. Thank you xx**


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: I wonder if you guys can help me. I'm looking for a story: it is where Edward dumps Bella but stays in Forks so she will be more likely to move on. They do a play of Romeo and Juliet together plus the Volturi find out about Bella and give her a choice to be a vampire or die. She chooses to die as she believes Edward doesn't want her. Thanks. Here's the next chapter.**

Edward's P.O.V

I felt so peaceful lying on the bed, holding Bella in my arms. I was humming her lullaby to help soothe her whilst her wounds healed.  
I wanted to rip Jacob Black to pieces for what he did to my Bella. I wondered if Bella meant what she said to the mutt.  
My love had never been one to hold a grudge; for one she had forgiven my family and I when we left her. As I was thinking Alice's voice came into my mind.

'_Edward its Bella'. Her futures blank!'_

I took immediate interest in her thoughts. Carlisle had promised me and Alice had even seen it that Bella would recover. Did this mean that she had forgiven the dog?  
I looked down at my angel with her eyes closed. I gently tapped her on the nose to get her attention.

'Hello? Bella love? Bella can you hear me?'

Bella opened her eyes and looked at me. In my mind I knew if she was human she would be blushing.

'Sorry Edward I was just thinking.'

'Yes about that. Why has your future gone blank? Carlisle has promised me you will definitely recover. You're going to see that dog again aren't you?'

I tried to keep the pain out of my voice but failed. Bella raised her hand and rested it on my cheek. I sighed and closed my eyes, placing my own hand over hers to keep it in place.  
I never wanted to let her go.

'I decided I would phone Jacob as I hate holding grudges. It'll always be on the back of my mind. I want to move past it.  
I don't want to give him the satisfaction of Jacob thinking that what he said is always annoying me. I want to tell him that he isn't my best friend but I'm not holding a grudge.  
We both need to move on in our lives and accept it. If he can't he's just a pathetic mutt.'

The last sentence made me chuckle. I felt all my insecurities disappear.

'I want to move on my life with you. You're the man I love. Jacob was always just a friend to me who wanted more and would never get it.  
It doesn't help that I'm a vampire and he's a werewolf. Jacob is very prejudiced towards vampires due to the fact I always chose you.  
I'm not going to be held back by a werewolf in my life. I'm going to enjoy eternity with you and everything it brings!'

I looked at Bella with love in my eyes. I loved her so much and wanted her so much. I knew I could still hurt her with the wounds she had.  
I carefully leaned down so my torso wasn't touching Bella's and kissed her so passionately the room could have set on fire and I wouldn't have noticed.  
I pulled away and kissed my lips softly several times again.

'I love you Isabella Marie Swan.'

'As I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen'.

'That's just the way it is.'

Bella smiled at my words and carefully moved so she could kiss me without hurting herself. After a couple of minutes she pulled away and snuggled back into my side.  
I began humming her lullaby again. I closed my eyes with a smile of my face; my crooked smile that Bella loved so much. I felt so peaceful and content.  
Bella had chosen me and wanted me. I had known this all along but now for definite after everything we had been through she wanted me.  
I hated Jacob Black for hurting my Bella and trying to take her away from me. I could happily say she didn't love him. Bella was my life and I was hers.  
I felt Bella rest her head on my chest and I started to stroke her beautiful hair. To my horror Bella let out a moan and hid her face on my chest.  
She was trying to hide her pain but I knew better and tried to soothe her.

'_Edward I've decided to take the family out for a hunt in three quarters of an hour. Leave you and Bella alone to get some rest. Alice said you'll want to be alone.'_

'_Have fun Edward.'_

'It's ok love. It's nearly over. You're so brave. One more hour. That's all. I know you can do it. We'll spend the rest of the time in here all alone.  
Carlisle is going to take everyone out for a hunt in forty five minutes. I'll be here with you all the way. I love you my sweet angel. All the pain will be gone soon.'

I sounded choked up as I told her this. I knew I couldn't leave Bella's side at all and I had no intention of breaking my promise.  
Bella lifted her head off of my chest and her red eyes looked into his topaz eyes.

'I love you too. You're my angel. I hold you to the promise of us being alone for the rest of the day. Please don't blame yourself for this. Just hold me for the last bit of this.'

'Always my love.'

I kissed my temple and resumed stroking her hair. The last hour slowly came around. Bella cried out, muffled her screams in my chest, sobbed tearless sobs and kicked out  
but I stayed with her the whole time, refusing to leave and calming her down. I announced when the others had left meaning Bella had fifteen minutes of pain left to endure.  
I continuously hummed my lullaby to help her. If Bella's arms and legs jerked out I would grab them and hold her until she calmed down.  
As the time counted down I could see my wounds closing.

'One minute left.'

Bella nodded and I kissed her nose. I slowly counted in my head, watching as Bella seemed to be doing the same and breathing heavily to control her pain.  
My heart was pained to see my love like this. When I reached sixty seconds I was relieved to know her suffering was over.

'Love it's over!'

I looked down and did Bella to see no evidence whatsoever that she had been attacked by a mutt that couldn't control its temper. Bella looked at me and kissed me passionately.  
I smiled into the kiss and eagerly responded after holding back for what seemed like eternity. We rolled around on the bed until Bella was lying on top of me.  
I looked into Bella's eyes and saw they were glazed with lust and love; just like I knew my own to be. Bella started fiddling with my shirt buttons and decided to start undoing them.  
My left hand, I realised, was resting on Bella's left breast. I suddenly realised what this could lead to and felt extremely nervous. Did Bella want this? Would I hurt her?  
What if I did something wrong and she left me?

'Bella love...love are you sure about this? I mean...that'll mean we'll be mates...mates for life and what if...you change your mind?'

Bella responded to this by kissing me, putting her emotions into the kiss and showing me how much she loved me and wanted me.

'Edward you never see yourself clearly. I love you and I want to be with you forever. Of course we're mates. I will never ever change my mind you hear me Edward Cullen.  
I love you too much.'

'I love you too my Isabella.'

The kissing started up again, sweet and gentle at first but becoming passionate. Bella and I made love and became proper mates that day,  
showing one another how much love we had for the other.

After making love Bella and I just laid in one another's arms, both grinning like a mad man.

'I can't believe we did that.'

'I know. It's so strange to think how you are with me when I was human and how you are with me when I'm a vampire.'

'Well love you were so weak and fragile. You could have been hurt. Now you're a vampire you're strong.'

'Thanks for saying I'm not weak and fragile. Emmett would probably argue with that.'

'Speaking of Emmett, you know he's going to tease us horrendously.'

I sighed when I thought of my brother's teasing. Bella shifted her body so she was propped up on her elbow looking at me.

'What do you mean?'

I caressed her cheek then ran my finger over her lips.

'Bella love I've been a virgin all my life. I know to the world I'm a 17 year old so it wouldn't matter if I was a virgin but in reality I'm 109.  
Emmett loves that film 'The 40 year old virgin' and loves taking the mick of me. The fact that I'm not a virgin anymore  
and the fact you aren't even will brighten up his entire world and he will thoroughly enjoy taking the 'piss' out of the two of us.'

Bella sighed, knowing this to be true.

'Oh well we'll face him together like the couple we are.'

I smiled at my mate as she said this.

'Excellent idea Miss Swan.'

I cupped Bella's cheek and kissed her softly but full of love.

'We better get dressed. The family will be back soon. How about watching a movie?'

'Anything but 'The 40 year old virgin' ok?'

I laughed at this and kissed her again. We slowly got dressed and put our clothes on that had been thrown about the room.  
I turned to look at the bed. We hadn't caused much damage at all. Of course Bella noticed me and looked at me with a confused look.

'What are you doing?'

'We did better than Rose and Emmett. They break bed, trash houses...it's awful. Plus the images in the brain...I really do not need.'

Bella giggled at this. I pretended to be hurt by the fact Bella had laughed at my pain. To my delight Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

'Cheer up honey. Now let's go and watch a movie.'

'As you wish.'

Inspired by my words Bella picked the film 'A Princess Bride' about Princess Buttercup and Westley with Cary Elwes and Robyn Wright.  
Bella told me it had always been a favourite of hers and I would never deny her what she wanted. I had seen the film a couple of times and had enjoyed it.  
Watching it with my mate would be the most enjoyable time. I put the DVD in and went to press play but Bella stopped me. I was completely confused by this.

'Edward I'm going to use the phone.'

Understanding flooded through me. She wanted to call the mutt.

'I won't eavesdrop.'

Bella rolled at her eyes at me. She knew me too well. Of course I wanted to know what that mutt was going to say.

'Sure whatever you say Edward.'

Bella winked at me as she left the room, taking the phone with her. I chuckled to myself and picked up the DVD case for something to pretend to be doing whilst Bella was on the phone.  
I heard the mutt's voice and moved my head closer to the door.

'Hello Black residence.'

'Jacob it's Bella.'

'Bella! Are you ok? Have the wounds healed?'

'Yeah they've healed.'

'Good so I guess everything's fine again, except the fact you're a bloodsucker.'

'Don't hold back dog. Look Jacob I'm not one to hold grudges. I accept your apology but I don't want you in my life. We need to move on with our lives.  
We're mortal enemies. I'll be leaving soon and it'll just make our lives easier.'

I was trying not to shout from my rooftops with glee. Bella wasn't holding back herself.

There was no answer but only heavy breathing.

'Jacob?'

'Did he tell you to say this? Did that leech?'

I growled quietly at this; why was he under the impression I was controlling her? He was obviously in denial.

'Don't you dare insult Edward! No he didn't tell me to say anything. I decided this. We need to move on. You used to be my best friend but all that has changed.  
I wish you well in life whatever happens but I won't be part of it.

That's my girl.

'Bella you can't do this.'

'I'm with Edward and one day will be a Cullen. I'm technically a Cullen but one day it'll be official. You'll meet a girl one day and imprint on her but it's not me and it never will be.'

That idea struck in my mind. Bella Cullen. I liked it. Isabella Marie Cullen.

'Choose Bella.'

I tensed, knowing what was coming.

'Huh?'

'Me or Edward and the other bloodsuckers.'

That stupid mutt. I wanted him dead.

'Edward and my family.'

I took a deep breath, thanking the heavens Bella loved me.

I heard Jacob snarl.

'Goodbye Jacob.'

'Goodbye Bella.'

Bella hung up and sighed. I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. She walked back and sat on the sofa next to me  
so I lifted her onto my lap as I could tell Bella needed me.

'How did it go?'

'Like you weren't listening?'

'I wasn't.'

Bella laughed at my obvious lie but snuggled into my lap. I picked up the remote and pressed 'play' for the movie. We enjoyed our time alone before our family came back from their hunt.  
I knew Bella and I I should prepare for the interrogation that was coming, especially from Alice and Emmett.

**A/N: Sorry it's been more than a month. I have a new aim which will be 5 -7 days for the next chapter so the next one will be posted between Saturday and Monday. Please review and tell me what you think. I do appreciate you adding the story to favourites but I'd appreciate a review as well. Thank you xx**


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: I wonder if you guys can help me. I'm looking for a story: one is where Edward dumps Bella but stays in Forks so she will be more likely to move on. They do a play of Romeo and Juliet together plus the Volturi find out about Bella and give her a choice to be a vampire or die. She chooses to die as she believes Edward doesn't want her. If you know who wrote it or know the name I'd be so grateful if you could leave a review saying them or message me. Thanks. Here's the next chapter.**

Bella's P.O.V

Emmett was the first to run through the door. He came to a stop in front of Edward and I cuddled up watching 'A Princess Bride'.  
We had just got up to the part where Buttercup discovered Westley was 'the man in black' when we were interrupted.  
Emmett looked like all his Christmases had come at once as he stood there grinning at us. He pointed at us and jumped up and down.

'YOU HAD SEX! Alice had a vision of you two deciding and sex is radiating off your scent. Plus you two have sex hair! EDDIE GOT LAID!'

Rosalie came up behind and slapped his head.

'You're an idiot Emmet'.

'Yeah but they had sex!'

I glanced away from the arguing couple and saw the rest of the family there smiling; Alice bouncing up and down.

'I'm so happy for you guys.'

I smiled back at Alice. Emmett looked like something very important had just occurred to him.

'What is it Emmett?'

'EDDIE IS NO LONGER A VIRGIN! WOOP-DE-DOOP! MY LITTLE BRO GOT LAID!'

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Edward was seriously embarrassed and wanted to kill Emmett.  
Carlisle came over to us and looked down at my stomach.

'All healed I see?'

'All healed. There's no evidence at all.'

'Vampires power my dear.'

I giggled at Carlisle's words, smiling at Edward's father when I suddenly remembered my own. Charlie! I felt guilty for forgetting about him and being selfish.  
I had been too involved with myself and becoming a vampire.

'Hang on, what's happening with Charlie?'

Suddenly everyone was sitting down, in couples, on the loveseats.

'I mean I was gone for three days in Italy, came home, then went back to Italy and I know a vampire change takes three days,  
meaning I must have been gone another four days, and now I'm a vampire. What's the story?'

Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead. Alice's eyes were full of sadness and the rest of the family seemed tense. Carlisle stood up and stood in the middle.

'You woke up after Italy and went to see Edward. He was scared he'd to move and leave you again so you two ran away to be together.  
Edward had never wanted to leave in the first place but had been forced to go with the rest of his family.  
We got rid of the note you wrote to Charlie and replaced it with another one saying you were running away.  
Esme, Charlie and I were looking for you until we got a phone call from Seattle police saying a car had been found crashed into a tree with signs of a fire due a petrol leakage.  
The police discovered two bodies that were unidentifiable due to being burnt. However copies of jewellery you two are known to wear were found alongside plus some hair.  
Charlie identified you and I identified Edward. We've told the town we're going to stay with family in Alaska but will be back for the funeral as you are having a joint funeral.  
Charlie has been staying with friends and talking to Renee. He needs all the supports he can get as he's going through a difficult time.'

My head fell into my hands in despair. I hated myself for hurting my father like this and causing so much trouble.  
I felt two hands tug on mine to pull them away from my head but I refused to let go. I heard the person groan.  
Edward pulled me onto his lap and hugged me tightly, tucking my head into his neck and rested his cheek on the top of my head.

'Bella I can feel the pain and hatred radiating off you, plus the hint that you slept with Edward.'

I glanced up at Jasper and he winked at me. I gave a weak smile back.

'Please don't hate yourself love.'

'Darling please don't hate yourself. None of this was your fault.'

I saw Edward and Esme looking at me with worry and concern in their eyes.

'I'll be ok. Can I go and see Charlie tonight?'

'I don't think that's a good idea love.'

'I want to be able to say goodbye. I won't let him actually see me plus I can get a few items from my room.'

Carlisle came up and stood next to his son and his wife.

'That's a good idea. Go now, Esme and I will join you shortly and the others will continue packing.'

'Thank you for everything.'

'You're welcome dear.'

I turned to Edward. He was standing there with his hand held out, which I immediately took.

'Ready for this?'

'No but I need to this.'

Edward nodded then led me outside.

'Carlisle and Esme are going to see Charlie and speak to him. We can sit in your old bedroom and listen.'

I nodded then we started running in the direction of my human home in Forks. We ran in silence, giving me time to think about my father.  
What condition would he be in all because of me? We arrived at Charlie's and hid between some trees.  
I shivered as I realised we were standing near to where Edward told me he didn't want me. Edward must have realised too as he squeezed my hand reassuringly.  
A few minutes later Carlisle and Esme arrived and knocked on the front door. I held my breath and waited. The door opened and there stood Charlie.  
He looked broken and a mess. My heart broke when I saw what had become of my father.

'Hello Charlie.'

'Hello Carlisle, Esme. Would you like to come in?'

'Thank you Charlie.'

The three adults went inside and shut the door. Before I could do anything a rush of air passed by and Edward was holding me bridal style in my old bedroom.  
Without saying a word he laid back on the bed and cradled me against his chest while we listened to the conversation downstairs.

'How can I help you two?'

'We just wanted to see how you're doing before we leave.'

'When do you leave?'

'Tomorrow.'

At hearing this I looked up at Edward. He nodded at me to confirm this and caressed my cheek to comfort me.

'Oh I guess it's good that you're with family during this difficult time.'

I heard Esme let out a sob and could picture Carlisle wrapping his arm around his wife to comfort her. I heard Carlisle clear his throat.

'Charlie I feel this is my entire fault. If I had just stayed in Forks instead of deciding to go to LA and making Edward leave behind the woman he loved.  
If I had stayed, Bella and Edward wouldn't have run away together and sadly lost their lives.'

'Carlisle, don't blame yourself. There is no one at blame. I just hope my little girl is happy with Edward.'

I felt like running downstairs and hugging my father. Edward held me tightly and whispered loving words to calm me.

'Are you ok with us leaving? We can stay.'

'It's fine. I have my friends here. I'll keep in touch and we can discuss the funeral. I agree they should have a joint funeral.'

I felt Edward move underneath me.

'We have to go love.'

I nodded and went around my room, taking possessions I wanted to keep hoping Charlie wouldn't notice they had disappeared.  
Edward swept me into his arms and jumped out of the window. We watched from afar as Carlisle and Esme embraced my father and turned to leave.  
Once Charlie was inside they hurried over to us. Esme pulled me into a hug.

'Are you all right darling?'

'I should be. Thank you for that.'

'You're welcome Bella.'

Edward took my belongings from me and handed them to his parents.

'Can you take these back to the house? Bella and I will be back shortly.'

Carlisle and Edward made eye contact and I saw Edward nod out of the corner of my eye. Carlisle and Esme hugged us both before running off back to the Cullen mansion.

'Well that was weird.'

Edward chuckled and smiled at me.

'Where are we going?'

'It's a surprise love.'

'I hate surprises and you know that.'

'You won't hate this one.'

**A/N: Please review! Last chapter I only got 2 reviews so please please review and if you know about that story please tell me! Thanks xx**


	27. Chapter 25

Edward's P.O.V

Emmett was the first to run through the door. He came to a stop in front of Bella and I cuddled up watching 'A Princess Bride'.  
We had just got up to the part where Buttercup discovered Westley was 'the man in black' when we were interrupted.  
Emmett looked like all his Christmases had come at once as he stood there grinning at us. He pointed at us and jumped up and down.

'_OH MY GOD! I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS DAY FOR YEARS! I FINALLY GET TO TEASE EDDIE AS HE HAS USED LITTLE EDDIE! HAHAHA!'_

'YOU HAD SEX! Alice had a vision of you two deciding and sex is radiating off your scent. Plus you two have sex hair! EDDIE GOT LAID!'

Rosalie came up behind and slapped his head.

'You're an idiot Emmet'.

'_God my husband is such a child.'_

'Yeah but they had sex!'

I glanced away from the arguing couple and saw the rest of the family there smiling; Alice bouncing up and down.

'I'm so happy for you guys.'

'_You and Bella deserve one another.'_

I smiled back at Alice. Emmett looked like something very important had just occurred to him.

'_Hang on. Eddie had sex with Bellsy. Oh my god he is not a virgin. He finally scored.'_

Oh God.

'What is it Emmett?'

'EDDIE IS NO LONGER A VIRGIN! WOOP-DE-DOOP! MY LITTLE BRO GOT LAID!'

'_Now I can teach Eddie everything I know so he can please Bella the best he can. Male bonding time here we come.'_

I was seriously embarrassed and wanted to kill Emmett. I actually just wanted a hole to appear and swallow Bella and I whole.  
I wouldn't leave Bella for anything. Carlisle came over to us and looked down at Bella's stomach.

'All healed I see?'

'All healed. There's no evidence at all.'

'Vampires power my dear.'

Bella giggled at Carlisle's words, smiling at Carlisle. I smiled at my father too, radiating with happiness that everything had worked out for the best.  
I turned to my love and noticed her brow was furrowed.

'Hang on, what's happening with Charlie?'

'_Oh crap'_

Suddenly everyone was sitting down, in couples, on the loveseats. I wondered how we would explain this to Bella.

'I mean I was gone for three days in Italy, came home, then went back to Italy and I know a vampire change takes three days,  
meaning I must have been gone another four days, and now I'm a vampire. What's the story?'

'_Son I'll explain the story to Bella.'_

I quickly nodded to Carlisle and leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead. Alice's eyes were full of sadness and the rest of the family seemed tense.  
Carlisle stood up and stood in the middle.

'You woke up after Italy and went to see Edward. He was scared he'd to move and leave you again so you two ran away to be together.  
Edward had never wanted to leave in the first place but had been forced to go with the rest of his family. We got rid of the note you wrote to Charlie  
and replaced it with another one saying you were running away. Esme, Charlie and I were looking for you until we got a phone call from Seattle police  
saying a car had been found crashed into a tree with signs of a fire due a petrol leakage. The police discovered two bodies that were unidentifiable due to being burnt.  
However copies of jewellery you two are known to wear were found alongside plus some hair. Charlie identified you and I identified Edward.  
We've told the town we're going to stay with family in Alaska but will be back for the funeral as you are having a joint funeral.  
Charlie has been staying with friends and talking to Renee. He needs all the supports he can get as he's going through a difficult time.'

'_Edward, Bella is full of self-hatred at the moment.'_

Bella's head fell into her hands as Jasper's thoughts entered my mind. I hated seeing my love hurt like this. It was the only way to protect her father.  
If she had been changed eventually we would have faked our deaths anyway. I tried to remove Bella's hands away from her head but she refused to let go.  
I let out a soft groan. I couldn't stand the sight of Bella in despair so I pulled my love onto my lap and hugged her tightly, tucking her head into my neck and  
kissing her hair before resting my cheek on the top of her head.

'Bella I can feel the pain and hatred radiating off you, plus the hint that you slept with Edward.'

Bella finally glanced up and looked at Jasper. He winked at her and she weakly smiled back. Seeing another man, even though it was my brother,  
made me feel extremely jealous and I had to repress a growl.

'_Someone's a bit touchy of their mate.'_

I glared at Jasper then turned to look at my angel in my arms.

'Please don't hate yourself love.'

'Darling please don't hate yourself. None of this was your fault.'

'_This wasn't her fault. Bella has to realise this.'_

Bella looked at Esme and I looking her at her. She looked like she wanted to cry if she could. I was so worried about my angel.

'I'll be ok. Can I go and see Charlie tonight?'

'I don't think that's a good idea love.'

'I want to be able to say goodbye. I won't let him actually see me plus I can get a few items from my room.'

Carlisle came up and stood next his wife.

'_Edward that will work. Esme and I were planning to see Charlie anyway, just to check on him.'_

'That's a good idea. Go now, Esme and I will join you shortly and the others will continue packing.'

'Thank you for everything.'

'You're welcome dear.'

Bella turned to look at me. I moved slightly towards her and held my hand out, which to my delight Bella immediately took.

'Ready for this?'

'No but I need to this.'

I nodded then led Bella outside.

'Carlisle and Esme are going to see Charlie and speak to him. We can sit in your old bedroom and listen.'

Bella nodded then we started running in the direction of her human home in Forks. We ran in silence, me desperately wishing I could read Bella's mind.  
How was she reacting to the fact that she was thought to be dead and her father was suffering because I changed her into a vampire?  
We arrived at Charlie's and hid between some trees. I noticed we were standing near the place I committed the greatest blasphemy by telling my love I didn't want her.  
To my horror I noticed Bella shiver as she took in where we were. I squeezed her hand reassuringly. A few minutes later Carlisle and Esme arrived and knocked on the front door.

'_We're going in Edward. Look after Bella.'_

I held my breath and waited. The door opened and there stood Charlie. He looked broken and a mess. Bella's face fell when she took in what her father looked like.

'_Carlisle and Esme. I wonder what they want. Probably want to see how I am. Nice of them considering their son has died too. Oh god why daughter?'_

'Hello Charlie.'

'Hello Carlisle, Esme. Would you like to come in?'

'Thank you Charlie.'

The three adults went inside and shut the door. Before Bella could do anything I picked Bella up and quickly ran then leapt into Bella's room.  
I hadn't been in her room since I removed the pictures and the presents from her 18th birthday, removing my existence.  
I needed Bella close to me so without saying a word I laid back on the bed and cradled Bella against my chest while we listened to the conversation downstairs.

'How can I help you two?'

'_God he looks terrible.'_

'We just wanted to see how you're doing before we leave.'

'When do you leave?'

'Tomorrow.'

'_They need to be with family at this time. I owe Billy and Sue everything I have for looking after me. I'm a bit annoyed about how Jacob's acting.  
I couldn't believe I heard him say Bella was better off dead than with Edward. That bastard. I admit I wanted them to get together but after seeing him act like this, I'm glad they never did.'_

I mentally growled at that mutt. At hearing Carlisle's declaration Bella looked up at me. I nodded at her to confirm this and caressed her soft cheek to comfort me.

'Oh I guess it's good that you're with family during this difficult time.'

I heard Esme let out a sob and could picture Carlisle wrapping his arm around his wife to comfort her. I heard Carlisle clear his throat.

'Charlie I feel this is my entire fault. If I had just stayed in Forks instead of deciding to go to LA and making Edward leave behind the woman he loved.  
If I had stayed, Bella and Edward wouldn't have run away together and sadly lost their lives.'

'_Edward and Bella are happy now. I just feel sorry for Charlie. We've just taken away his daughter and he thinks she has died'._

'Carlisle, don't blame yourself. There is no one at blame. I just hope my little girl is happy with Edward.'

'_I can't blame Edward for my girl's death. He obviously didn't want to leave and I've been told how devastated he was when they left Forks. I truly hope they are happy together.'_

Charlie's words and thoughts made me smile. I noticed Bella looked like she wanted to run to her father so I held her even tighter and whispered loving words to calm my love.

'Are you ok with us leaving? We can stay.'

'It's fine. I have my friends here. I'll keep in touch and we can discuss the funeral. I agree they should have a joint funeral.'

'_Together forever.'_

'_Edward we're wrapping up the conversation. You have to go.'_

I moved, letting Bella know we had to move.

'We have to go love.'

Bella nodded and went around her room, taking possessions she wanted to keep hoping Charlie wouldn't notice they had disappeared.  
I swept Bella into my arms and jumped out of the window. We watched from afar as Carlisle and Esme embraced Charlie and turned to leave.  
Once Charlie was inside they hurried over to us. Esme pulled Bella into a hug.

'Are you all right darling?'

'I should be. Thank you for that.'

'You're welcome Bella.'

I took Bella's belongings from her and handed them to my parents.

'Can you take these back to the house? Bella and I will be back shortly.'

Carlisle and I made eye contact.

'_Are you going to do it? Did you decide?_

I nodded at Carlisle and could feel Bella's eyes on me. I mentally chuckled as I knew she was so observant.  
Carlisle and Esme hugged us both before running off back to the Cullen mansion.

'Well that was weird.'

I chuckled and smiled at Bella.

'Where are we going?'

'It's a surprise love.'

'I hate surprises and you know that.'

'You won't hate this one.'

**A/N: Please review! Let me know what you think about that story and I appreciate all comments. Thanks xx**


	28. Chapter 26

Bella's POV

Lying in the grass surrounded by flowers made me feel at peace with the world. It felt like everything that happened over the last eight months was a distant memory or even a dream.  
So much had happened in my life over the past couple of days but I had never felt stronger. Everything with the Volturi, Charlie, Jacob and the werewolves was in the past.  
All that mattered was that I was now where I belonged. My new life had begun. I was to be eighteen forever with the love of my life at my side.  
Our hands were entwined as we lay in the spot we had first our declared for one another. As we had been running Edward had stopped and to my surprise,  
wrapped my arms around his neck and had start running with me on his back. Just like the old times. I refused to associate the meadow with the place I had nearly been killed by Laurent  
or the place I had first seen the wolves. The meadow was mine and Edward's place and when we were there, it felt alive.  
The flowers had all blossomed and the sun was shining through the trees, making our skin glisten in the sun. I opened my eyes and turned my head an inch to look at Edward.  
His eyes were closed but he had his crooked smile on his face. Using my vampire speed I leaned over and kissed his cheek before returning to my previous position.  
I heard Edward's musical chuckle then I felt his lips on mine. I kissed him back, deepening the kiss as I did. He wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over so I was lying on top of him.  
He pulled away and moved a stray hair from my forehead and tucked it back behind my ear. He moved his lips up to my ear and kissed if softly.  
I pulled his lips back down to mine and we shared a passionate kiss. I pulled away this time and gazed into his eyes.

'What are you thinking love?'

I raised my eyebrows at him and smirked.

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

'Yes I would. That's why I asked love'.

I giggled at his words and felt him place a kiss on my nose.

'Please tell me.'

I gazed into his eyes, pleading with me to tell him what was on my mind. I tried to resist the pout too but eventually caved in.

'I was thinking about how peaceful it was here with you. I love lying here; just you and me. I was thinking how everything seemed like a distant memory or a bad dream,  
or even as if it was someone else's life.'

Edward reached up and caressed my cheek.

'I hate myself for hurting you.'

I mirrored his actions and caressed my cheek.

'I forgave you because I love you.'

Edward kissed me softly before pulling away.

'How did I ever deserve someone as amazing as you?'

'You're amazing yourself.'

I kissed Edward this time and pulled away. He started stroking my hair.

'I love you.'

'Yeah I have that effect on people.'

Edward just stared at me in shock. I burst out laughing at his facial expression. I quickly jumped off him and stood up, still laughing. Edward sat up, still with a look of shock on his face.

'Would you like to change your answer there Bella?'

I paused for a second, pretending to think, then shook my head. Edward growled at me playfully. I started giggling but turned and started to run.  
I heard Edward jump up and start to run after me. I knew this would be a race against my newborn strength and Edward's speed.  
I kept running for as long as I could until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and both of us fell to the ground. Edward manoeuvred us so he was on top of me.  
He placed his arms either side of me to support his weight. He leaned in closer and nuzzled my neck.

'Well you do have that affect on men my love.'

I laughed at his words and ran my hands through his hair.

'I do not!'

Edward lifted his head away from my neck and rested his forehead against mine.

'Love you definitely do cast that effect on men. I fell in love with you and I was enchanted by you the first moment I laid eyes on you.  
Although I am lucky enough for you to love me back, there are so many men that are infatuated with you. I can give you a list if you want.'

I rolled my eyes at Edward's words.

'Where do I start? I have an advantage as I can see how they think of you in their mind. I can obviously start with the mutt Jacob Black and Mike Newton.  
I can add Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, the male population at Forks High School and pretty much every male that has encountered.  
Both of my brothers think you are 'hot'. I believe this proves I am right.'

'I think you're exaggerating my dear man.'

'Exaggerating love? Me? I think not. I am insulted by the idea!'

I started giggling and Edward joined in with his musical chuckle.

'Isabella Swan we all know you are a gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, adorable woman. The list goes on and on and I sit here talking about how amazing and loving you are forever.  
You attract every man in whether you want to or not'.

'Embarrassing much Edward?'

'Love its true. You can't deny it.'

I gave up arguing with him as I didn't want our alone time to be us arguing about how many men I attracted, plus I knew on some level he was right. I was nothing special.  
I had always been a plain Jane looking girl. Now I was a vampire I was more beautiful but nothing like the other Cullen women. I laid back down in the grass and Edward copied my actions.  
He pulled me close to his and I laid across his chest, closing my eyes. I felt so peaceful; just like I had when we first arrived at the meadow.  
I was jerked out of my day-dream about Edward by Edward twitching. I frowned but tried to ignore it. He did it a few more times so I sat up and looked down on him.

'Edward love, are you ok?'

Edward looked at me with so much love in his eyes.

'I am perfect.'

I smiled, once again thankful I was a vampire and I couldn't blush. Edward jumped to his feet, catching me off guard. He held out his hand and I hesitantly took it,  
wandering what was going through his mind. Once I was standing with Edward standing in front of me, he kissed my forehead.  
I opened my mouth to question his actions when he started to lower his body back to the ground. I gasped when I saw the man I loved get down on one knee.

'Love you are my world and my forever. You are the only woman I could and will ever love. You make me the happiest man in the universe  
and I will spend the most of our existence trying to make you feel the same way. Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever.  
Will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?'

I just stared at him. I wanted to cry. This was the most romantic thing I had ever seen in my life, completely beating Romeo and Juliet or Cathy and Heathcliff.  
This was Edward and my love story. The biggest smile broke out on my face and I started nodded frantically.

'Yes...yes...yes of course I will Edward!'

His face had the world's largest grin on it. He jumped to his feet and got out a black velvet box. He opened it and got a ring out.

'This was my mother's ring. Carlisle retrieved it for me after my change. I've wanted to see it on your finger for so long. I hope you like it.'

He slid it onto my finger and I smiled down at it. It was a simple ring but extremely beautiful. It was perfect.

'It's perfect Edward. I love it. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Edward wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground, spinning me round and round in the meadow. Our laughter rang out in the open space; both of us bursting with joy.  
Edward purposely fell so I landed on top of him. He captured my lips with his and I kissed him back, full of love for my fiancé. Several moments later I jumped up and smiled at him.  
Edward sat up and smiled back.

'I guess we better had back. Alice is probably going insane.'

'That she is.'

Edward stood up and picked me up bridal style. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

'Better start practicing soon-to-be Mrs Cullen.'

I smiled at my future name and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as he started to run. Life was perfect now. I had my Edward forever and had a family.  
I had closure from my parents, Jacob and the werewolves. I couldn't help but feel like I had forgotten something. We were barely a mile away from the Cullen's house in the forest  
when this was shown to be true. Edward put me down and pushed me behind him, taking up a protective stance. He probably had forgotten I was a vampire or was just being his protective self.  
I decided to go with the latter. I held onto Edward's arm just to steady myself. I felt sick, despite being a vampire. I didn't know the outcome of the fight I could see coming.  
I watched as the vampire opened their mouth.

'Mate for mate!'

**A/N: Sorry to leave it there. I know I haven't updated in over 2 months but I have been trying recently but FanFiction has been down. I will be updating more regularly as I have the story planned and know what I want in each chapter.**

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review ****From now on I will reply to my reviews as I am extremely grateful to those who show their support for my story.**

**Thank you **


	29. Chapter 27

Edward's POV

Lying in the grass with the woman I loved by my side made me feel extremely happy and that things were starting to go right in my life.  
I felt as if Bella and I had never been apart and that I had never lied to her about my feelings for her. I wish that it hadn't happened but I had to face reality and accept that I hurt my angel.  
The last few days had been full of action so it was nice to take some time for peace and quiet to reflect on the world. The past couple of days had had a massive affect on my life.  
I had the woman I loved back in my arms and she was now a vampire; meaning we had forever together. I knew down deep that she would have probably been changed had I not left  
or had I done the right thing and not stayed away after Italy. I felt as if I was home lying in the meadow beside Bella. I hated that the last time she had been here was  
when her life was threatened by Laurent and the mutts saved her. There was always something to make me regret leaving my love the way I did. I wanted everything to be like it was  
before so after we left Charlie's, I pulled Bella onto my back and ran with her there. This was how we used to travel when she was human.  
The meadow was mine and Bella's place and when we were there, it felt alive. The flowers had all blossomed and the sun was shining through the trees, making our skin glisten in the sun.  
I was fascinated seeing Bella's skin glisten. She looked radiant. Although I held my eyes closed I felt Bella's eyes on my face, which caused me to smile involuntarily.  
I suddenly felt her lips on my cheek. I opened my eyes and chuckled when I saw Bella lying next to me, looking all innocent with her eyes closed. I leaned down and kissed her passionately.  
She kissed me backed, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and rolled us so my Bella was on top of me.  
I pulled away and moved a stray hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. I moved my lips up to Bella's hair and kissed it softly.  
Bella pulled me back to her lips and we shared a passionate kiss. Bella pulled away this time and gazed into my eyes.  
I had no idea what my love was thinking and had to ask her the question I regularly asked.

'What are you thinking love?'

Bella raised her eyebrows at me and smirked.

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

I mentally chuckled at her answer.

'Yes I would. That's why I asked love'.

Bella giggled at my words and, just because of how cute she was, I leaned in and kissed her nose. I decided to turn on the dazzling charm Bella could never resist.

'Please tell me.'

Bella gazed into my eyes; my eyes pleading with her to tell me. I added the pout too as I knew my eyes and the pout were irresistible to my love. I was right as eventually she caved in.

'I was thinking about how peaceful it was here with you. I love lying here; just you and me. I was thinking how everything seemed like a distant memory or a bad dream,  
or even as if it was someone else's life.'

I reached over and caressed Bella's beautiful cheek.

'I hate myself for you.'

Bella reached over and caressed my cheek, mirroring my actions.

'I forgave you because I love you.'

I smiled and kissed Bella softly because pulling away. I loved this woman so much.

'How did I ever deserve someone as amazing as you?'

'You're amazing yourself.'

Bella leaned in and softly kissed me before pulling away. I started stroking her hair affectionately.

'I love you.'

'Yeah I have that effect on people.'

I just stared at Bella in shock. I could not believe she just said that. It was so unexpected. I was actually expecting an 'I love you' back. Bella burst out laughing at my expression I guessed.  
She jumped off me and stood up, laughing her head off. I sat up, still in complete shock.

'Would you like to change your answer there Bella?'

Bella paused for a second, looking like she was thinking, but then she shook her head. I growled playfully at her. Bella started giggling but turned and started to run.  
I immediately jumped up and started to chase Bella. I knew this was a race against my speed and Bella's newborn strength. I kept running until I caught up with her.  
I wrapped my arms around her waist and both of us fell to the ground. I manoeuvred us so I was on top of her. I placed my arms either side of Bella to support my weight.  
I leaned my head in closer and nuzzled Bella's neck.

'Well you do have that affect on men my love.'

Bella laughed at my words and ran her hands through my hair.

'I do not!'

I lifted my head away from Bella's neck and rested my forehead against hers. How could she not see how many other men were tempted by her?

'Love you definitely do cast that effect on men. I fell in love with you and I was enchanted by you the first moment I laid eyes on you. Although I am lucky enough for you to love me back,  
there are so many men that are infatuated with you. I can give you a list if you want.'

Bella just rolled her eyes at my words.

'Where do I start? I have an advantage as I can see how they think of you in their mind. I can obviously start with the mutt Jacob Black and Mike Newton.  
I can add Tyler Crowley, Erie Yorkie and pretty much every male that has encountered you. Both of my brothers think you are 'hot'. I believe this proves I am right.'

'I think you're exaggerating my dear man.'

'Exaggerating love? Me? I think not. I am insulted by the idea!'

Bella started giggling and I soon joined in with my laugh.

'Isabella Swan we all know you are a gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, adorable woman. The list goes on and on and I sit here talking about how amazing and loving you are forever.  
You attract every man in whether you want to or not.'

'Embarrassing much Edward?'

'Love its true. You can't deny it.'

Bella gave up arguing with him as you probably knew I was right. Bella has always been beautiful but being a vampire did suit her. She was perfection and the entire world to me.  
Bella laid back down in the grass and I copied her actions. I pulled her closed to me and she laid across my chest and closed her eyes. I just looked at her.  
I was so in love with this woman and I wanted to be there forever. I wanted to marry this woman and make her my wife. I had been thinking about this since we had been reunited  
and had the ring with me just in case. I had decided to propose to Bella in the meadow as it was our place. I started feeling nervous and I started twitching and moving around.  
I saw Bella frown, but continue to lie on me. I did it a few more times so Bella sat up and looked down on me.

'Edward love, are you ok?'

I looked her, with so much love in his eyes.

'I am perfect.'

Bella smiled and I noticed she seemed to thinking of blushing. I smiled at that and jumped to my feet, catching Bella off guard. I held out my hand and she hesitantly took it,  
probably wondering what I was thinking. Once Bella was standing in front of me I kissed her forehead. Bella opened her mouth to probably question my actions  
but I started to lower my body to the ground. Bella gasped when I got down on one knee.

'Love you are my world and my forever. You are the only woman I could and will ever love. You make me the happiest man in the universe and  
I will spend the most of our existence trying to make you feel the same way. Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever.  
Will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?'

Bella just stared at me. I started to panic as she just stood there. I gazed into her eyes and saw they were filled with love. I stopped panicking and realised this was probably unexpected  
and she was in shock. This was Bella's and my love story. The biggest smile broke out on Bella's face and she started nodded frantically.

'Yes...yes...yes of course I will Edward!'

My face had the world's largest grin on it. I jumped to my feet and got out the black velvet box that contained my mother's ring. I opened it and took the ring out.

'This was my mother's ring. Carlisle retrieved it for me after my change. I've wanted to see it on your finger for so long. I hope you like it.'

I slid it onto Bella's finger and she smiled down at it. It was a simple ring but extremely beautiful. I knew it was perfect for Bella. She seemed to like it.

'It's perfect Edward. I love it. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

I wrapped my arms around Bella and lifted her off the ground, spinning her round and round in the meadow. Our laughter rang out in the open space; both of us bursting with joy.  
I purposely fell so Bella landed on top of me. I captured her lips with mine and she kissed me back, full of love. Several moments later Bella pulled away and jumped up, smiling.  
I sat up and smiled back.

'I guess we better get back. Alice is probably going insane.'

'That she is.'

I picked my beautiful fiancée up bridal style and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

'Better start practicing soon-to-be Mrs Cullen.'

Bella smiled at her future and wrapped her arms around my neck as I started to run. My life was perfect now. I had my Bella forever and she had agreed to be my wife.  
Bella and I could move on from the past and live our happily ever after. We were barely a mile from the house when I caught the scent of another vampire.

'_Guess who mind reader!'_

I put Bella down and pushed her behind me, taking a protective stance. I knew Bella was a vampire but she hadn't had the proper fighting training and I just wanted to protect us.  
Bella held onto my arm to steady herself. I didn't know the outcome of the fight as I hadn't expected her to be here when we were so happy.  
I should have expected it as Bella is a magnet for danger. Bella and I watched as the vampire opened her mouth.

'Mate for mate!'

**A/N: Took me a few days longer than I planned as my internet has been done. Very annoying. Hope you like the chapter and please review, all comments will be appreciated :)**


	30. Chapter 28

Bella's P.O.V

I stood there, grasping at my fiancé's arm, as he stood in front of me trying to shield me from the vampire who had plagued my nightmares during my separation from Edward.  
A rustle from the tree caught my attention and out walked another vampire. He was quite tall with brown hair and deep red eyes. He stood next to Victoria and snarled at Edward and I.  
I glared back at him, hopefully showing that I was not afraid of the two sadistic vampires that wanted me dead. I knew we would have a difficult job winning this.  
I didn't doubt Edward's fighting ability as I knew he was experienced whereas I was an inexperienced newborn.  
My strength could have helped me if Victoria's companion had not been a newborn too. I could see what was going to happen.  
Victoria and Edward would fight and the other vampire would go for me. I could also see Edward trying to protect me and getting hurt.

'She doesn't love you Riley. She never has. She only loves her mate James who I killed to save my own mate. She wants me to feel her pain by killing my mate. She is only using you!'

I could see Edward was trying to stop this Riley from fighting by using his thoughts against him. I understood what was happening.  
Victoria had convinced Riley she loved him while using him to get revenge for her true love James.

'Riley, I told you about the gold-eyed freaks. He's trying to turn you against me and ruin how we feel for one another. It has always been you baby.'

Riley looked at Victoria then at Edward and I. It was like you could see the clogs in his brain whirring as he frantically searched for the truth. He turned to face Edward and I;  
looking directly into my eyes.

'You're dead.'

Edward tensed at his words; probably due to the images Riley was broadcasting and that it was me being dead was Edward's worse nightmare. Victoria and Riley started running at us.  
Edward, in his protective stance, completely stood in front of me. As Riley was faster he reached Edward first. Victoria used this to her advantage and grabbed me,  
pushing me to the ground and holding me there. I heard Edward call out my name and heard noises that sounded like Riley whimpering.

'Mate for mate my dear Isabella Swan. Your mate killed my mate. It's only fair I returned the favour.'

My instincts immediately kicked in. If I got out of this situation alive I would have to ask to be trained how to fight. Victoria leaned closer; snarling as she did.  
I pulled my leg up and kicked her as hard as I could in her stomach. She flew off me and I immediately jumped to my feet. Victoria jumped up too and growled.

'Does the newborn wanna play? It seems she does. Oh Isabella if only you were human. You don't want to know what I had in store for you.'

'Laurent mentioned...'

'Oh yes...him...Laurent. He probably thought he was better than me for trying to become a gold-eyed freak like your precious Cullens. Of course he cracked and went running back to me.  
I'm glad those wolves killed him when he was with me otherwise I wouldn't get to kill you myself.'

She took a step towards me but was knocked out of the way by a blur. I turned my head quickly to see Edward in a crouch growling at Victoria.

'Laurent deserved to die and so do you! My only regret is that I didn't get to kill him myself but I will get to kill you! No one will harm my mate!'

Victoria laughed a high cold cackle. It reminded me of J.K. Rowling's description of the evil villain's laugh in her book about a boy wizard.

'There are two experience fighters against one. Speaking of which, what did you do to Riley?'

Edward smirked a little at her question.

'He now only has one arm and is a hell of a lot weaker. I can now completely focus on you. You will never threaten my mate again! You will never harm anyone else ever again!  
You want me to feel the pain you felt when I turned James into ash...into nothing. You want her. First you have to get through me!'

Victoria screamed and ran at Edward; who ran at her at full speed. I heard growling and I turned to see Riley emerging, looking a little worse for wear.

'You bitch! This is your fault!'

'Riley, listen to me! Have you ever wondered why Victoria is so desperate for get revenge for James if he wasn't her mate?'

Riley's eyes were full of pain and doubt for a moment, and then they turned into anger.

'STOP LYING!'

Riley ran at me but this time I was ready. His fist came towards my face but I quickly ducked and brought my own fist up to punch Riley in the chin.  
He growled and pushed me so I went flying. I quickly flipped over in the air to land on my feet. I couldn't believe how cool it was and how graceful I was. Riley growled even louder at this.  
I glanced at Edward and Victoria fighting; Edward being the stronger fighter. Edward looked at me and his eyes were filled with panic.

'BELLA LOOK OUT!'

Before I could completely understand what was happening, Riley had his one arm around my waist as he rugby tackled me to the ground. Riley pinned me to the ground; his body trapping mine.  
His hand reached and grabbed my neck, squeezing it tightly. My hands flew to his as I tried to pull him off me.

'Isabella you cannot fight me! Despite the fact I have one arm I am much stronger than you as I have been trained to fight by the powerful Victoria.'

I took my hands off his and reached towards his face. Charlie had always taught me to poke attackers in the eye to blind them or to punch them in the nose.  
He had also told me to do this to sharks if I had ever been attacked. I was only told this due to my danger magnet status.  
This would be highly unlikely to happen now that I was a vampire and sharks would be scared of me. I would have to ask Edward about that.  
Following my father's advice, I pulled my fist back and punched him as hard as I could in the nose while using my other hand to poke him in both eyes.  
Riley screamed out and I quickly pushed him off and leapt up, leaning forward in a crouch. Riley ran at me but I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. I couldn't believe my strength.

'Bella grab his arm and hold it behind him!'

Knowing it was best to listen to Edward; I pulled Riley up from the ground by his arm and manoeuvred it so it was pinned behind him. Riley was squirming trying to get out of my grip.  
I watched as Edward threw Victoria aside and ran over to Riley and I. His hands gripped Riley's neck and before I realised what was happening,  
Edward twisted Riley's head and ripped it from his body. I opened my mouth in a silent scream at just what happened.  
I vaguely remembered Alice doing that to James when I was in the ballet studio. Edward looked at me with worry but I quickly smiled at him to stop his concerns.  
Edward smiled back and quickly spun round as Victoria was making her way over. Edward moved closer to me so his mouth was next to my ear and only I could hear his words.

'Love I need you to pull off her head when I have her arms behind her back.'

I nodded, wondering how on earth I would be capable of doing this. I glanced down at Riley's remains. It was obviously the only way to kill a vampire. I just had to suck it up and do it.  
Suddenly Victoria was right next to us and the fighting continued. I realised how much I loved vampire speed. Every time Victoria reached for me, I could quickly duck in a flash.  
Edward would just get more annoyed each time she tried it and would hurt her even more. Eventually he had her where he wanted.  
Edward grabbed Victoria's arms and pinned them behind her back.

'NOW BELLA!'

I ran over to Edward and stood in front of Victoria, placing my hands on her neck. She was growling at me but Edward was holding her so tightly there was no way Victoria could attack her.

'Ok love. Try and twist her head from side to side. After a couple of times just rip it off her body. I know you can do this.'

I nodded and concentrated on my task at hand. I began twisting her head from side to side quickly. Victoria started squirming and growling at me; still trying to lunge at me.  
I made sure I had a firm grip before ripping her head off her body. Victoria's head fell to the ground, shortly followed by her body as Edward loosened his grip. I fell to my knees gasping for air.  
I couldn't believe what had happened since I had become an engaged woman. Edward fell to his knees and cupped my cheek with his hands.

'Bella love, are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm just trying to get my head around it. The fact Victoria isn't coming after me anymore and that I just helped behead two vampires.'

Edward hugged me to his chest and whispered comforting and loving words in my ear. After a moment or two he stood up with me still in his arms.  
He slowly set me down but kept one arm around my waist. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and after it had lit, he threw it next to Victoria's body so both Victoria and Riley went up in flames.

'Why do you have a lighter on you?'

'It's easy to have one. Just in case.'

'Fair enough.'

Edward chuckled and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

'Are you ok?'

'Yes Edward I'm fine. Just a bit of a shock. It's over now.'

Edward smiled and we met halfway for a kiss. The kiss was full of love and passion. When we pulled away Edward rested his forehead against mine.

'We better get back. I can already hear Alice's thoughts screaming at me to ensure we're ok and asking if she can plan our wedding.'

I laughed at that and allowed Edward to scope me into his arms as he ran back towards the house. The family were waiting on the porch.  
I could see the cars were packed up meaning we were ready to leave. Carlisle stepped forward.

'Are you two ok? Is Victoria dead?'

'Bella and I killed Victoria and her accomplice Riley.'

Emmett stepped forward, looking confused.

'Bellsy-boo? Really? Edward bro you don't have to lie.'

'Actually Emmett Bella was the one who ripped off Victoria's head.'

'Bad-ass.'

Emmett winked at me as he wrapped an arm around Rosalie's waist. Alice skipped forward and hugged the two of us.

'Congratulations!'

After that we were greeted with hugs and kisses from the rest of the family. Alice kept begging to plan the wedding and I told her we'd discuss it when we got to our new home.  
Esme smiled at me then looked at the white mansion.

'It's time to go. I'm going to miss this house.'

'I'm sure we'll be back one day darling. We still own that.'

Carlisle kissed his wife before turning to the rest of the family.

'Esme's right; it's time to go.'

Edward took my hand and led me to the Volvo. He opened the door for me and helped me into the passenger seat. A millisecond later Edward was sitting beside me. He smiled at me.

'I have plenty of Debussy for the journey. To start it off, we have Clair de Lune.'

I smiled at Edward and kissed his cheek. As the music filled the car I glanced back at the house.

'Goodbye Forks'.

It was the start of my life as a vampire and a soon-to-be Cullen.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and I would appreciate any comments about it. I will be replying to reviews so please review. I will be updating soon. Thank you xx**


	31. Chapter 29

Edward's P.O.V

I stood there unable to believe who was standing in front of Bella and I. My eyes quickly darted to look at my fiancée  
and I noticed how tightly she was clutching at my arm. I longed to reassure her but knew I shouldn't get distracted from the vampire  
that longed to avenge her mate. I knew Bella was scared as she had been terrified about Victoria's return during the months...  
Another scent hit my nostrils and suddenly the thoughts of another vampire entered my own mind.

'_I will do whatever my sweet Victoria wants. After these freaks are dead, we can be together forever. I love her, like she loves me.'_

A rustle from the tree signified the arrival of Victoria's accomplice. He was quite tall with brown hair and deep red eyes; suggesting that he was newborn.  
He stood next to Victoria and snarled at Bella and I. I glared at him, showing I could not be intimidated by some pathetic newborn.  
I saw Bella glaring at him too and couldn't help but feel proud of my girl. Both of the vampires' thoughts entered my mind.

'_Wow that brunette is stunning. Such a shame Victoria wants her dead. I would happily get rid of the male and keep the girl for myself. Oh god!  
Victoria would kill me if she heard these thoughts! Stupid Riley! You love Victoria and she loves you. That's why she chose you to change when she saw you  
in Seattle and that's why you're her right-hand man, instead of any of the others. She's truly amazing.'_

While attempting not to growl at the vampire, I was interested to learn that his name was Riley. His thoughts about Victoria were peculiar  
due to the fact he believed Victoria loved him. It was odd how he kept convincing himself that Victoria and he were in love.  
I never had to convince myself of Bella's love; I just knew.

'_Why is that bitch a vampire? This has messed up my plan! I was supposed to kill her, leaving her mate devastated then leave with Riley  
who I'd use to my advantage until I got bored of him. That naive idiot thinks I love him; pathetic! The only man I will ever love is James.  
I need to avenge him. That's the least I can offer him. I suppose I can still fight. Whatever happens, that bitch is going down!'_

I had new information which could save Bella's and my life, or at the very least stall the attack on us. I knew that we would have a difficult job winning this.  
Bella's strength would have helped if it had not been for Riley. I could predict what was going to happen even without reading their mind.  
Victoria would fight me and Riley would go for Bella. I knew I would have to protect Bella no matter what.  
I decided to try the process of stalling Riley by distracting him with his feelings for Victoria.

'She doesn't love you Riley. She never has. She only loves her mate James who I killed to save my own mate. She wants me to feel her pain by killing my mate.  
She is only using you!'

I knew Bella had guessed what I was doing. Riley, on the other hand, looked so confused. The doubt was there in his mind.  
He had been wondering who this James was that she kept talking about avenging. Victoria glared at me; getting angrier at the fact  
her plan was being completely ruined.

'Riley, I told you about the gold-eyed freaks. He's trying to turn you against me and ruin how we feel for one another. It has always been you baby.'

'_He better not believe them. If I go down, he's going down with me that gullible piece of shit.'_

Riley looked at Victoria then at Bella and I. It was like you could see the clogs in his brain whirring as he frantically searched for the truth. He turned to face Edward and I; looking directly into my eyes.

'You're dead.'

I tensed at his words. Riley was broadcasting images of him attacking Bella and ripping her head off. The only thing to finish her off would be to burn the pieces.  
I could never let that happen to my beautiful Bella. I couldn't live in a world where Bella didn't exist and I would go to the Volturi;  
especially after just having got Bella back and her agreeing to be my wife. Suddenly Victoria and Riley started running at us.  
I moved into a protective stance, completely stood in front of Bella. As Riley was faster he reached me first.  
I grabbed his arm and threw him as hard as I could go to ground. Victoria had used this to her advantage and had grabbed Bella,  
pushing her to the ground and holding her there.

'BELLA!'

Riley tried to get up but I pounced at him and grabbed his hand, pulling as hard as I could. Riley whimpered in pain; trying to be brave and not scream in agony.  
I reached down and bit down into his neck and I yanked his left arm off. Riley cried out in pain as I tossed his arm to the side then kicked him in his abdomen,  
sending him flying into a tree. I turned to see Victoria holding Bella down.

'Mate for mate my dear Isabella Swan. Your mate killed my mate. It's only fair I returned the favour.'

I was amazed as Bella's instincts kicked in as she pulled her leg up and kicked Victoria as hard as possible in the stomach.  
I saw Victoria fly through the air and Bella get up. Victoria got up after a moment, angrier than ever.

'_That fucking bitch must die!'_

'Does the newborn wanna play? It seems she does. Oh Isabella if only you were human. You don't want to know what I had in store for you.'

'_Hours of just torturing you leaving you begging for death; killing you would have been the nice thing to do.'_

I was horrified and furious when I saw what Victoria had planned. She had to die. I would not let her leave this alive.

'Laurent mentioned...'

'_That bastard...'_

'Oh yes...him...Laurent. He probably thought he was better than me for trying to become a gold-eyed freak like your precious Cullens.  
Of course he cracked and went running back to me. I'm glad those wolves killed him when he was with me otherwise I wouldn't get to kill you myself.'

I knew she was going to attack my love. I kicked Riley again who was curled up on the ground. The moment I saw Victoria take a step towards Bella I charged at her.  
I completely knocked her off course, leaving her confused. I leaned forward in a crouch and growled at the vampire that wanted to harm my mate.

'Laurent deserved to die and so do you! My only regret is that I didn't get to kill him myself but I will get to kill you! No one will harm my mate!'

Victoria laughed a high cold cackle. It reminded me of J.K. Rowling's description of the evil villain's laugh in her book about a boy wizard.  
I had once been compared to the character Cedric Diggory in the fourth film. However that is neither here or there.

'There are two experience fighters against one. Speaking of which, what did you do to Riley?'

I had to smirk a little at her question. That boy was a pathetic fight; full of talk but no action.

'He now only has one arm and is a hell of a lot weaker. I can now completely focus on you. You will never threaten my mate again!  
You will never harm anyone else ever again! You want me to feel the pain you felt when I turned James into ash...into nothing. You want her.  
First you have to get through me!'

Victoria looked maddening and screamed, running at me as she did. I met her half way as I ran at her at full speed. I ducked; avoiding her fist aimed at my head.  
I grabbed her arm and threw her into the nearest tree. I heard growling and I turned to see Riley emerging, looking a little worse for wear.

'_This wouldn't be like this if that girl Victoria wants out of the way is dead.'_

'You bitch! This is your fault!'

'Riley, listen to me! Have you ever wondered why Victoria is so desperate for get revenge for James if he wasn't her mate?'

I turned to concentrate on my own battle.

'STOP LYING!'

I saw Riley run at Bella and had to resist the urge to join in and defend my mate when I heard my own sadistic vampire to worry about.  
I knew Bella could do this without my help. I ran over to Victoria and yanked her up. Our own fight continued; me being the strongest one and  
having the advantage of being able to read her mind, knowing every move she would make. Out of the corner I saw Bella punch Riley  
and couldn't help but smirk at how amazing my girl was. To my horror the next thing I saw was my love flying through the air; thankfully she landed on her feet.  
Riley growled loudly at seeing Bella unharmed.

'_I'm going to kill that bitch!'_

I saw Bella look at me and I looked back at her in panic.

'BELLA LOOK OUT!'

Before I could move, Riley had his one arm around Bella's waist as he rugby tackled her to the ground. Riley pinned Bella to the ground, his body trapping hers.  
His hand reached and grabbed her neck, squeezing it tightly. Bella's hands flew to his as she tried to pull him off her.  
I continued my own battle with Victoria; ducking and swerving as she battled for her life. I knew the outcome of our battle.  
I began to fight harder, desperate to help Bella with Riley.

'Isabella you cannot fight me! Despite the fact I have one arm I am much stronger than you as I have been trained to fight by the powerful Victoria.'

I saw Bella's hands reach towards Riley's face. For a moment I wondered if she was going to caress his face like she always did to mine.  
I pushed that thought out of my mind and watched in amusement and shock as Bella pulled her fist back and punched Riley in the nose  
while using her other hand to poke him in both eyes.

'_That stupid bitch!'_

Riley's thoughts angered me as I saw Bella get up and start fighting with Riley. I knew I had to get him away from her and destroy him once and for all.  
Victoria seemed to be getting tired but pretended she wasn't and I hit her over and over again, throwing her around.  
I turned to see Bella throw Riley to the ground.

'Bella grab his arm and hold it behind him!'

Bella pulled Riley up from the ground by his arm and manoeuvred it so it was pinned behind him. Riley was squirming trying to get out of her grip.  
I quickly threw Victoria aside, knowing I would have time in her weakened state, and ran over to Riley and Bella.  
My hands gripped Riley's neck and before Bella realised what was happening, I twisted Riley's head and ripped it knew  
Bella had seen Alice doing that to James when she had been lured to the ballet studio by that brute.  
I looked at Bella with worry but she quickly smiled at me to stop my concerns. Bella knew me so well; she properly knew what I was thinking.  
I smiled back at my love.

'_NO! HOW COULD THAT PATHETIC WOMAN HAVE HELP KILL RILEY! SHE NEEDS TO DIE!'_

I quickly spun round as Victoria was making her way over. i moved closer to Bella so my mouth was next to her ear and only she could hear my words.

'Love I need you to pull off her head when I have her arms behind her back.'

Bella nodded and I could basically hear her thoughts as she wondered whether she could do this. Victoria ran at us as fast as she could and I grabbed her.  
The fight continued with Victoria frantically reaching for my love, snarling as she did. Bella would quickly duck and I would just get fuelled with more anger at this sadistic bitch that deserved to die. I refused to let her near Bella and would just cause her more pain. Eventually I had her exactly where I wanted;  
Victoria's arms were pinned behind her back.

'NOW BELLA!'

Bella ran over to me and stood in front of Victoria, placing her hands on her neck. She was growling at Bella but I was holding Victoria so tightly  
there was no way the bitch could attack Bella.

'Ok love. Try and twist her head from side to side. After a couple of times just rip it off her body. I know you can do this.'

'_No! I need to break free! I cannot die!'_

Bella nodded and concentrated on the task at hand. She began twisting Victoria's head from side to side quickly. Victoria started squirming and growling at me;  
still trying to lunge at Bella. I made sure I had a firm grip as I watched Bella ripping the head off the body.  
Victoria's head fell to the ground, shortly followed by her body as I loosened my grip. Bella fell to her knees gasping for air.  
I was horrified to see the woman I loved looked so terrified. I fell to my knees and cupped Bella's cheek with my hands.

'Bella love, are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm just trying to get my head around it. The fact Victoria isn't coming after me anymore and that I just helped behead two vampires.'

I hugged Bella to my chest and whispered comforting and loving words in her ear. After a moment or two I stood up with her still in my arms.  
I slowly set her down but kept one arm around Bella's waist. I pulled a lighter out of his pocket and after it had lit,  
I threw it next to Victoria's body so both Victoria and Riley went up in flames.

'Why do you have a lighter on you?'

'It's easy to have one. Just in case.'

'Fair enough.'

I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

'Are you ok?'

'Yes Edward I'm fine. Just a bit of a shock. It's over now.'

I smiled and we met halfway for a kiss. The kiss was full of love and passion. When we pulled away I rested his forehead against Bella's.

'_Edward are you two okay? We're all worried and I think you should come home. Esme's frantic. By the way, if you two are okay, can I plan your wedding?  
You can't really say no to me can you? Please! I can make your wedding perfect!'_

'We better get back. I can already hear Alice's thoughts screaming at me to ensure we're ok and asking if she can plan our wedding.'

Bella laughed at that and allowed me to scope her into my arms as I ran back towards the house. The family were waiting on the porch.  
I could see the cars were packed up meaning we were ready to leave. Carlisle stepped forward.

'_They seem unscatched'._

'Are you two ok? Is Victoria dead?'

'Bella and I killed Victoria and her accomplice Riley.'

Emmett stepped forward, looking confused.

'_My little sister?'_

'Bellsy-boo? Really? Edward bro you don't have to lie.'

'Actually Emmett Bella was the one who ripped off Victoria's head.'

'Bad-ass.'

Emmett winked at Bella as he wrapped an arm around Rosalie's waist. Alice skipped forward and hugged the two of us.

'Congratulations!'

After that we were greeted with hugs and kisses from the rest of the family. Alice kept begging to plan the wedding and  
I told her we'd discuss it when we got to our new home. Esme smiled at Bella then looked at the white mansion.

'It's time to go. I'm going to miss this house.'

'I'm sure we'll be back one day darling. We still own that.'

Carlisle kissed his wife before turning to the rest of the family.

'Esme's right; it's time to go.'

I took Bella's hand and led her to the Volvo. I opened the door for her and helped her into the passenger seat.  
A millisecond later I was sitting beside Bella and I smiled at her.

'I have plenty of Debussy for the journey. To start it off, we have Clair de Lune.'

Bella smiled at me and kissed my cheek. As the music filled the car I saw Bella glance back at the house.

'Goodbye Forks'.

It was the start of my life with Bella for the rest of eternity.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been so busy with my AS level exams. I've had an amazing past couple of months as I saw Glee live at the O2 in London, I saw Take That live at Wembley Stadium twice and now I've seen the new Harry Potter movie twice! It was so amazing but I can't believe it's over. Post-Potter depression indeed lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will do my best to update as soon as I can. I really want to get this story finished. Please review!**


	32. Chapter 30

Fifty two hours had passed since we had left Forks and we still had a couple of hours or so to go. The speed Edward and all the other Cullens  
were driving at meant we cut off a lot of time if we had just kept to speed limits. If I had still been a human I probably would have been so uncomfortable.  
It wasn't the easiest thing to do when you had to sit in a car. Legs would probably go numb then you would get pins and needles would be really  
be the bees' knees. Luckily for me I was now a newborn vampire meaning I could sit still for hours on end and not get even the slightest bit uncomfortable.  
If I had been human, we would have constantly been stopping for bathroom breaks or food stops plus I would have been completely bored.  
I was quite content with the hunting I had done before the trip and knew Edward and I would be hunting again when we reached Alaska.  
For the past fifty two hours I had just been listening to music, playing the game 'Draw Something' against Emmett and Alice, texting Rose and  
occasionally Emmett and Alice, and playing games on my iPhone. I was grateful Edward had a car charger otherwise my phone would have been long dead by now. When we had left Forks, Edward put on his Debussy CD but after it had been played for what left like the fiftieth time I had lowered the volume and put in my headphones. Of course I had only put in one ear so I could still talk to Edward and it showed I wasn't being antisocial and ignoring him; letting him drive in silence.  
I had just put my iPod on shuffle and let the music play. I occasionally sang along quietly, letting the time fly by.  
I was listening to Bruno Mars' 'Runaway Baby' when I was interrupted by my phone ringing with the song 'I know a song that will get on your nerves'.  
I saw Edward's eyebrow rise and his lips move into a smirk. I instantly knew who was calling me.

"Emmett what do you want!"

"Bellsy boo I'm so bored! Alice is reading that boring magazine of hers; Vogue something, Jasper is driving and my Rosie is asleep. This sucks! I'm so bored and I've noticed you're not sending back your drawings on 'Draw Something'. Please talk to me Smelly Belly!"

I groaned in frustration and watched Edward chuckle out of the corner of my eye. I turned to glare at him but he just smiled lovingly at me. With him looking at me like that I couldn't hold the glare for long.

"Emmett, find some way to entertain yourself!"

"But I tried that and failed! Please Bellsy boo, I need you!"

I thought back to Emmett's early words.

"Em...you know that vampires can't sleep right? I mean you've only been one nearly eighty years but I'm sure you knew that. You must have realised you've been without sleep for nearly a century right?"

There was a pause on the other line.

"Of course I knew that Bella! ROSALIE, WAKE UP! I MEAN OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU'RE NOT ASLEEP! Thanks Bella."

"My pleasure. Bye Emmett."

"Bye Bellsy boo."

I pressed the end call bottom and put my heads in my head. I heard Edward's musical laugh as I just groaned.

"I don't know how you've put up with him for so long."

"Me neither love, me neither."

"My respect for Rose has dramatically increased!"

A second later, my phone vibrated in my hand. I opened the new message from Rosalie.

**Thanks girl! I need all the help I can get at times ;) xxx**

I laughed to myself before hitting reply.

**I'm here for you Rose! Xxx**

I pressed send and clicked the music button on my phone, selecting shuffle. 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane started playing. I started smiling to myself when an image of the meadow came into my mind; mine and Edward's place which only the two of us knew. Memories of the two of us just lying in the meadow entered my mind. They were some of the best memories from my human life. The lyrics started with: 'I walked across an empty land; I knew the pathway like the back of my hand'. It completely fit with the description of the meadow and how Edward and I could get there.

"A million dollars for your thoughts my love?"

I turned and smiled at Edward. Of course he would feel offended by using the phrase with the word 'penny'.

"I'm just thinking about the meadow."

Edward smiled at me before reaching over and taking my hand in his and bringing it up to his lips to place a kiss there.

"I'm guessing you're thinking the meadow is the somewhere only we know then?"

I frowned for a moment before remembering, no matter how low the volume I had, vampires had excellent senses including hearing so he would be able to hear the song perfectly just as well as I could.

"Well it's true. The meadow is the place just for the two of us. It's the place where we really showed our true selves to one another and let 'us' happen."

Edward smiled at me.

"You know when I showed you how I sparkle in the sunlight? I agree about showing our true selves. It was the first time we could really just talk without having to worry about who was listening. I had wanted 'us' to happen but I guess the time in the meadow did help me reflect on whether it would be right or wrong to be with you."

I frowned at Edward's choice of words. It felt like he was tainting our relationship.

"Right or wrong?"

"Yes Bella. I had to decide to whether our relationship was right or wrong for us to consider."

"That's the difference between us Edward. Our relationship to me was just about love."

I could sense Edward knew he had screwed up. I felt hurt like the suggestion he had to decide and that he took it upon himself to make that decision. In 'Pride and Prejudice' Elizabeth Bennett had been furious when Mr Darcy first proposed and basically insulted her by stating it went against everything he had wished for. By the end of the novel he had realised his mistake and he wanted to be with Elizabeth because he loved her; not caring about whether it was right or wrong to be in love. I was suddenly glad I wasn't human otherwise my eyes would be filled with tears and my face would be turning red from anger.

"Bella..."

"I bet you're happy now I'm a vampire. You don't have to worry about right and wrong or maybe you still are. Hang on...the night of my birthday...in my room; you said you were thinking about right and wrong. I'm guessing that's what persuaded you to leave me."

To my surprise, Edward suddenly slammed on the brakes bringing the car to a complete stop. A second later I was sitting in his lap, his hands holding my body and head against his chest.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you with all that I have. I made a stupid mistake by letting right and wrong rule my life. I was a masochistic boy who let the fact I was a vampire rule my life and try to keep me away from the one woman I could I ever love. I'm so sorry love."

I slowly wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and held myself close to his body. We just absorbed one another's presence for a few minutes before Edward leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips. I slowly responded and we kissed for another few minutes, sharing our love for one another. I pulled away and smiled at Edward.

"I guess we better get back on the road."

Edward chuckled and helped manoeuvre me back to my seat. I watched as he started the engine and once again we were hurtling down the road at over one hundred miles an hour. I picked my phone up from my floor where it had fallen from Edward picking me up to find I had four messages. They were from Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

**Carlisle and I hope you're all right dearest Bella xxx **

**Ignore my stupid brother! I'm sorry I couldn't get him to stop talking. It's okay as I've seen a vision of you guys kissing so all good xxx**

**Edward is such an idiot. If you feel like punishing him, don't put out for a period of time. Works a treat with Emmett ;) xxx**

**Edward's full of shit Bellsy boo. Shame vampires can't go to the toilet ;) and I know we can't sleep! Love you little sis xxx**

I smiled at my texts but decided to not reply as I didn't want to get into the whole issue again. I was glad Edward was like Mr Darcy in the fact he knew he was wrong and that love conquers all. I slotted one of my headphones back in my ear and smiled to myself when 'Forever' by Chris Brown came on. Sure I didn't like the guy but I was reminded that Edward and I had forever in front of us to be together. I turned and looked at the window, watching as the surrounding countryside zoomed by us. I glanced over to see the speedometer was at one hundred and twenty miles an hour. I rolled my eyes and turned back to look at the window.

"We'll be there soon love. We'll be able to go for a hunt once you've met our extended family."

Ah the extended family. I hadn't heard much about them at all.

"Edward, can you tell me about them? How many are there? What are their names?"

I noticed Edward tensed slightly at my question but he smiled at me as if he was trying to reassure the two of us.

"Well there are five members of the Denali coven. There's Eleazar and Carmen, who are mates and three sisters Kate, Irina and Tanya. Eleazar has the ability to vaguely identify gifts of other vampires so seeing you in person he will be able to one hundred percent tell you what you gifts are."

"Oh right. Hang on, wasn't Irina Laurent's mate?"

"Yes I heard that the two of them were mates. Bella don't feel guilty in any way. The wolves, dare I say it, did the right thing by killing him. He was trying to kill you and was in league with Victoria."

"I suppose you're right."

I tried to remember things Edward had told me about the Denali coven in my human life. The one that stood out the most was Tanya. I seemed to remember being told that she had feelings for Edward.

"So what about Kate and Tanya? Do they have mates?"

I noticed Edward tense up even more.

"No, they haven't found anyone yet."

"Has either of them ever thought they've found their mate?"

Edward glanced at me and while I tried to give an innocent look, I knew that he knew I knew.

"Bella, Tanya used to have feelings for me and as we were both single and alone thought we could be together. I never gave her any impression that I returned those feelings. When I went to Alaska after I ran away from you the first time we met, she thought I was finally returning those feelings but I quickly and gently let her down. She actually encouraged me to go back and face whatever made me run from my family and Forks."

"I believe you Edward. Does... does she know about me?"

Edward once again reached for my hand and brought it up to his hands, kissing his knuckle individually.

"Of course she does. The moment we were together I felt like shouting to the world that I was in love with Bella Swan and that she was mine. I informed the Denali coven about you and all of them, including Tanya, expressed their congratulations for the two of us. I did ask them not to spread the word about the two of us to the Volturi as I knew what would have happened the moment if they had found out a vampire was dating a human. Well you saw that for yourself in Italy."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too my Bella."

I leaned in and kissed my fiancé lightly on the cheek. We kept our hands entwined as Edward continued to drive. I just sat back in my seat and closed my eyes, letting my mind wander. It hadn't been that long when I felt Edward kissing my hand again.

"We're here my love."

Even though I had been 'sleeping' I was glad I didn't feel the human experience of waking up as I would have felt groggy and looked a mess. I looked at the scenery in front of me. There was a house similar to the Cullen's, hidden in the forest too. I suddenly spotted five vampires: one man and four women, just as Edward said.

**A/N: I am so so sorry for not updating. I was shocked to realise it's nearly been 9 months! I have had some writer's block for this story. I had the story planned out but particularly struggled with this chapter. Hopefully this will never happen again. **

**I promise I will finish this story**

**Please review if you are still interested and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**You can follow me on Twitter at Bish93**

**Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	33. Chapter 31

Fifty two hours had passed since we had left Forks and we still had a couple of hours or so to go. The speed I was driving at meant we cut off a lot of time if we had just kept to speed limits. The rest of the family were all driving at similar speeds to me. It was just something we had grown use to over the years and it would have felt abnormal to us if we went at a slower pace. Emmett still wasn't found of walking at a human pace; he compared it to more like a snail's pace. I knew that if Bella had still been a human she probably would have been so uncomfortable at the speed. She probably would have been uncomfortable at all the aspects of this journey as we would have been driving for a much longer time. Bella had told me it wasn't the easiest thing to do when you had to sit in a car for a long time for a long distance. Legs would probably go numb then you would get pins and needles would be really make it worse. Luckily for us Bella was now a newborn vampire meaning she could sit still for hours on end, just like the rest of us, and not get even the slightest bit uncomfortable. If she had been human, we would have constantly been stopping for bathroom breaks or food stops plus she would have been completely bored and would be exhausted. I was quite content with the hunting Bella and I had done before the trip and knew we would be hunting again when we reached Alaska. For the whole of my vampire life I was always content when driving; able to drive for hours in silence, alone with my thoughts. For the past thirty six hours Bella had just been listening to music, playing the game 'Draw Something' against Emmett and Alice, texting Rose and occasionally Emmett and Alice, and playing games on her iPhone. I knew Bella was grateful I had a car charger otherwise her phone would have been long dead by now as she kept having to charge it. When we had left Forks, I put on my Debussy CD to the two of us to listen to as it had such significance but after it had been played for what left like the fiftieth time Bella had lowered the volume and put in her headphones. Of course she had only put in one ear so she could still talk to me. I knew Bella would want to show she wasn't being antisocial and ignoring me; letting me drive in silence despite my love for it.

"_I'm so bored! Rosie is sleeping. Ooo I'll call Belly! We can play games over the phone!"_

I chuckled mentally at Emmett's thoughts. I glanced over at Bella to see her putting her iPod on shuffle and letting the music play. I was pleasantly when she quietly sang along. Of course this was interrupted when Emmett called Bella with the ringtone playing: 'I know a song that will get on your nerves'. I knew Bella saw my eyebrow rise and my lips move into a smirk. I could tell Bella knew what I heard and she knew who was calling her. I was right when she answered the phone.

"Emmett what do you want!"

"Bellsy boo I'm so bored! Alice is reading that boring magazine of hers; Vogue something, Jasper is driving and my Rosie is asleep. This sucks! I'm so bored and I've noticed you're not sending back your drawings on 'Draw Something'. Please talk to me Smelly Belly!"

Bella groaned in frustration and I couldn't help but chuckle at her agitation. Bella obviously heard me and had turned to glare at me but I just smiled lovingly at her. I knew this look would eventually stop her being mad and I obviously succeeded when Bella stopped glaring and turned her concentration back to what Emmett was sleeping.

"Emmett, find some way to entertain yourself!"

"But I tried that and failed! Please Bellsy boo, I need you!"

I thought back to Emmett's early words.

"Em...you know that vampires can't sleep right? I mean you've only been one nearly eighty years but I'm sure you knew that. You must have realised you've been without sleep for nearly a century right?"

There was a pause on the other line.

"_Oh god I'm such an idiot! Of course they can't sleep! That's why we can easily have all night sex!"_

"Of course I knew that Bella! ROSALIE, WAKE UP! I MEAN OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU'RE NOT ASLEEP! Thanks Bella."

"My pleasure. Bye Emmett."

"Bye Bellsy boo."

I watched as Bella pressed the end call bottom and put her heads in her head. I just laughed at her reaction as Bella groaned.

"I don't know how you've put up with him for so long."

"Me neither love, me neither."

"My respect for Rose has dramatically increased!"

"_Anyone's respect for me increases every time Emmett does something stupid!"_

A second later, Bella's phone vibrated in her hand. Bella opened the new message from Rosalie.

**Thanks girl! I need all the help I can get at times ;) xxx**

Bella laughed to herself before hitting reply.

**I'm here for you Rose! Xxx**

Bella pressed send and clicked the music button on her phone, selecting shuffle. 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane started playing. I started smiling to myself when an image of the meadow came into my mind; mine and Bella's place which only the two of us knew. Memories of the two of us just lying in the meadow entered my mind. They were some of the best memories from my life and probably Bella's human life. The lyrics started with: 'I walked across an empty land; I knew the pathway like the back of my hand'. It completely fit with the description of the meadow and how Bella would ride on my back to get there. I looked over to see Bella with a smile on her face. It was times like these I wished I knew what she was thinking.

"A million dollars for your thoughts my love?"

Bella turned and smiled at me. Of course I could never use the phrase with the word 'penny'. Bella's thoughts were more than worth a million dollars to me.

"I'm just thinking about the meadow."

I smiled at my love before reaching over and taking her hand in mine and bringing it up to my lips to place a kiss there.

"I'm guessing you're thinking the meadow is the somewhere only we know then?"

Bella frowned for a moment before obviously remembering, no matter how low the volume she had, vampires had excellent senses including hearing so he would be able to hear the song perfectly just as well as I could.

"Well it's true. The meadow is the place just for the two of us. It's the place where we really showed our true selves to one another and let 'us' happen."

I smiled at Bella, feeling so much love for this woman.

"You know when I showed you how I sparkle in the sunlight? I agree about showing our true selves. It was the first time we could really just talk without having to worry about who was listening. I had wanted 'us' to happen but I guess the time in the meadow did help me reflect on whether it would be right or wrong to be with you."

Bella frowned at my words; causing me to wonder what I had said wrong. I had just been telling the truth.

"Right or wrong?"

"Yes Bella. I had to decide to whether our relationship was right or wrong for us to consider."

"That's the difference between us Edward. Our relationship to me was just about love."

Oh God I had screwed up. I could see I had hurt Bella by stating I had to decide and that I took it upon myself to make that decision. Bella's love for 'Pride and Prejudice' had caused me to re-read it, as she often compared us to Elizabeth and Darcy. In 'Pride and Prejudice' Elizabeth Bennett had been furious when Mr Darcy first proposed and basically insulted her by stating it went against everything he had wished for. By the end of the novel he had realised his mistake and he wanted to be with Elizabeth because he loved her; not caring about whether it was right or wrong to be in love. I looked at Bella to see she was clenching her fists and furiously blinking. I knew that if Bella was anger her eyes would be filled with tears and her face would be turning red due to her anger. I had to make this right.

"_Edward I will hunt you down! You've hurt Bellsy-boo!"_

"_Such an idiot Edward! Such a self-righteous prick!"_

"_Fix this Edward! Now! The future doesn't look good if you don't!"_

"_Edward, Bella's emotions need to change now!"_

"_I hope my son and daughter are okay."_

"Bella..."

"I bet you're happy now I'm a vampire. You don't have to worry about right and wrong or maybe you still are. Hang on...the night of my birthday...in my room; you said you were thinking about right and wrong. I'm guessing that's what persuaded you to leave me."

I had to stop the car. I just had to reassure Bella of my love for her. I was such an idiot. I quickly pressed on the brake and, screeching slightly, brought the car a complete stop. I reached across and pulled Bella to me, sitting her in my lap, hands holding her body and head to my chest, never wanting to let her go.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you with all that I have. I made a stupid mistake by letting right and wrong rule my life. I was a masochistic boy who let the fact I was a vampire rule my life and try to keep me away from the one woman I could I ever love. I'm so sorry love."

Bella slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and held herself close to my body. We just absorbed one another's presence for a few minutes before I leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. Bella slowly responded and we kissed for another few minutes, sharing our love for one another. Bella pulled away and smiled at me.

"I guess we better get back on the road."

I chuckled and helped manoeuvre Bella back to her seat. She watched as I started the engine and once again we were hurtling down the road at over one hundred miles an hour. I saw Bella pick up her phone up from the floor where it had fallen from when I had picked up her. I looked at the screen to see she had some messages from my family. They were from Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

**Carlisle and I hope you're all right dearest Bella xxx **

**Ignore my stupid brother! I'm sorry I couldn't get him to stop talking. It's okay as I've seen a vision of you guys kissing so all good xxx**

**Edward is such an idiot. If you feel like punishing him, don't put out for a period of time. Works a treat with Emmett ;) xxx**

**Edward's full of shit Bellsy boo. Shame vampires can't go to the toilet ;) and I know we can't sleep! Love you little sis xxx**

I saw Bella smile at the texts but she obviously didn't want to get into the whole issue again as she didn't reply. I was glad Bella thought of me as her Mr Darcy as I knew I was wrong and that love conquers all. Bella slotted one of her headphones back in her ear and smiled to herself when 'Forever' by Chris Brown came on. Bella and I were forever. I saw Bella turn and look of the window, watching as the surrounding countryside zoomed by us. I just focused on the road. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella glance over to see the speedometer was at one hundred and twenty miles an hour and roll her eyes before looking back out of the window.

"We'll be there soon love. We'll be able to go for a hunt once you've met our extended family."

"_Edward Bella has been wondering about the Denali coven. She's going to ask you questions. Good luck!"_

"Edward, can you tell me about them? How many are there? What are their names?"

"_Tread carefully Edward; especially when it regards Tanya. What am I talking about? Tread carefully just around Tanya. All else is fine."_

I tensed slightly at her question but hoped Bella hadn't seen me. I quickly smiled at Bella, hoping to reassure her.

"Well there are five members of the Denali coven. There's Eleazar and Carmen, who are mates and three sisters Kate, Irina and Tanya. Eleazar has the ability to vaguely identify gifts of other vampires so seeing you in person he will be able to one hundred percent tell you what you gifts are."

"Oh right. Hang on, wasn't Irina Laurent's mate?"

"Yes I heard that the two of them were mates. Bella don't feel guilty in any way. The wolves, dare I say it, did the right thing by killing him. He was trying to kill you and was in league with Victoria."

"I suppose you're right."

Bella had a look of concentration on her face and I gathered she was trying to remember what I had previously informed her about the Denali coven. I longed to know what she was thinking. I hoped she wasn't thinking about Tanya; I knew I had mentioned her and I didn't want Bella to feel threatened.

"So what about Kate and Tanya? Do they have mates?"

I tensed up even more at her words and of course Bella noticed.

"No, they haven't found anyone yet."

"Has either of them ever thought they've found their mate?"

She knew about Tanya's feelings for me. I glanced at Bella while she tried to give me an innocent look but completely failed. She knew I knew what she knew. I had to explain.

"Bella, Tanya used to have feelings for me and as we were both single and alone thought we could be together. I never gave her any impression that I returned those feelings. When I went to Alaska after I ran away from you the first time we met, she thought I was finally returning those feelings but I quickly and gently let her down. She actually encouraged me to go back and face whatever made me run from my family and Forks."

"I believe you Edward. Does... does she know about me?"

I felt shocked at Bella's question. Of course knew. I once again reached for her hand and brought it up to my lips, kissing her knuckles individually.

"Of course she does. The moment we were together I felt like shouting to the world that I was in love with Bella Swan and that she was mine. I informed the Denali coven about you and all of them, including Tanya, expressed their congratulations for the two of us. I did ask them not to spread the word about the two of us to the Volturi as I knew what would have happened the moment if they had found out a vampire was dating a human. Well you saw that for yourself in Italy."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too my Bella."

She leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I smiled in surprise. We kept our hands entwined as I continued to drive. Bella just sat back in my seat and closed my eyes, seemingly letting her mind wander. I drove for another twenty minutes, occasionally glancing at Bella 'sleep', before we arrived at our destination. I saw the rest of the family were already parked and out of their cars. I turned to Bella and kissed the hand that was still entwined with mine.

"We're here my love."

Even though Bella had been 'sleeping' I could tell she was glad she didn't feel the human experience of waking up as she would have felt groggy. I saw Bella look at the scenery in front of us, taking it in. I spotted the Denali coven and noted Bella had too. Time for introductions of my fiancée to our extended family.

**A/N: I know some people said they don't like the whole idea of the two point of views as it's similar to the previous chapter but I'm continuing it this way as it'll be weird if I suddenly stop it. Plus it shows how both characters think.**

**I promise I will finish this story**

**Please review if you are still interested and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**You can follow me on Twitter at Bish93**

**Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	34. Chapter 32

I just stared at the Denali coven. All of them were extremely beautiful. I sat in the car waiting as Edward got out and rushed to my side and opened the door for me. I knew there was no point in trying to get out myself. It would just upset Edward. I accepted Edward's hand, even though I didn't need it, to help me out of the car. It amazed me that I felt absolutely fine despite a car journey that was around fifty five hours. A human would be dead to the world after that. I smiled slightly at my ironic choice of words. Edward gave me a look that he always gave me when he wanted to know what I was thinking. I just shrugged, letting him know it wasn't important and didn't matter. Edward took my hand in his and led me over to his extended family. The rest of the Cullens were standing by the side of them; having obviously greeted their family and all that was left was for Edward and I to greet them. Edward let go of my hand and went over to Carmen and Eleazar, hugging the couple together.

"It's good to see you."

"You too Edward. We're glad your family have decided to come and live in Alaska."

I watched as Edward pulled away from them and hugged a beautiful woman. I had to control my natural instincts to be jealous.

"Hello Kate, wonderful to see you again."

"Likewise Edward. So glad you're here."

Edward turned to the remaining two women. I knew the one with the strawberry blonde hair was Tanya; exactly how she had been described.

"Irina, Tanya, good to see you."

Edward pulled the two women in for an embrace but when he and Irina pulled away, Tanya was still holding onto him. I was working extremely hard not to growl at this blonde bimbo. Edward quickly pulled away from her. He turned back towards me and walked over, pulling me to him and presenting me to the Denali coven.

"Everyone this is my Bella, my love and fiancé."

Kate stepped forward first and hugged me. I immediately hugged her back.

"Welcome to the family Bella. It's so good to meet you."

"You too. Thank you Kate."

I was hugged by Carmen and Eleazar next. They were very welcoming as well. I watched as Irina stepped forward, worrying if she would mention Laurent and wondering why Tanya was just staring at me. Just like the rest of her family, Irina pulled me in for a hug.

"Good to meet you Bella. I don't blame you for what happened with Laurent."

"You too Irina. I'm still sorry for what did happen."

"It's not your fault. I blame those werewolves."

I couldn't add anything to that as the werewolves were just protecting me; plus I didn't want to speak of Jacob or any of the others. I watched as Irina stepped back and Tanya stepped forward. Suddenly Edward stepped away from me.

"I'll just be getting the stuff out of the car and taking it inside love."

He kissed my forehead and quickly left my side, just as the rest of the family had disappeared from view. I turned back to face Tanya. She was looking at me with a sheepish expression on her face.

"Bella I'd like to apologise for how I just acted just then. I just saw Edward and just wanted to be in his arms."

I just stared at this woman.

"That wasn't really an apology. That was just you stating that you wanted to be in my fiancé's arms."

Tanya sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"That's true. I'm sorry Bella. I know I have acted inappropriately and I am extremely sorry. I've heard so much about you and you sound like an amazing person. I would like to welcome you to the family and would love to be friends with you. I also promise that I won't try anything with Edward. I will hide my feelings for him and won't do anything to ruin you upcoming marriage."

"Thank you Tanya."

Tanya stepped closer to me and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged her back, feeling happy that there wasn't a problem between Tanya and myself. She was the reason I had been a bit on the edge about going to Alaska and living with the Denali coven. To know that Tanya wanted to be my friend and part of her family meant a lot to me. I had been so worried the Denali coven wouldn't accept me but it seemed like they all had. As Tanya and I pulled apart and smiled at one another, suddenly the rest of the family appeared. Edward was grinning at me, obviously relieved with what had happened with Tanya and I, whereas I could see Rosalie slapping Emmett for trying to take a picture of the two of us hugging. I rolled my eyes at my big brother and smiled at the family.

"Yes everything's fine. You lot can stop hovering now."

"Good to know Bellsy boo!"

Edward took my hand as we all started to walk towards the Denali household. It was very similar to the Cullens house back in Forks. Once inside we all made our way to the living room and settled down on various love seats. Edward pulled me onto his lap to make room for Emmett who had Rosalie seated on his lap as well. I couldn't help but glance at Tanya and was relieved to see she wasn't looking at Edward and I at all. I didn't want to be seen as rubbing my relationship with the man she had a crush on in her face but I couldn't suddenly act as if I wasn't in a relationship with Edward. It would defeat the whole meaning of the objective. I just leaned against Edward's chest and sighed contentedly when he wrapped his arms around me. I watched as Eleazar and Carmen stood in front all of us seated with a smile on their faces.

"I'm so glad you're all here. Carmen and I have been looking forward to this since you announced you were moving to Alaska. I'm sorry about the circumstances you're moving in but glad you're here all the same."

Ah that immediately reminded me of my unpleasant situation. My poor mother and father believed that Edward and I had tried to run away together and had been in a car crash; leaving our bodies unidentifiable because of an explosion that occurred due to a petrol leakage. It physically pained me to think of how my parents were feeling. At least Renee had Phil; Charlie had no one. Well I hoped Billy Black and maybe Sue Clearwater would support him and look after him in his time of grief. Thinking of Billy Black made my mind move to Jacob Black and the Quileute tribe. I was glad the other werewolves were fine with my situation but of course Jacob Black could never be happy for me when it involved Edward. I still couldn't quite believe he had striked me then later had demanded I chose between him and the Cullens. Well that was a no brainer. I was seriously happy to have that mutt out of my life. He just tried to manipulate me and make me feel guilty for loving Edward and not him. It had never been about me becoming a vampire; it was all about me picking Edward over him.

"Yes they are sad circumstances Eleazar. Esme and I will be heading back down to Forks in a few days for the funeral of Bella and Edward. I'm letting Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie decide if they want to come or not. They can come and pay respects to their deceased siblings or if not, I can simply say they found it too traumatic to come. Your family are welcome to attend. It may show people we actually have family."

"Eleazar and I might attend Carlisle. It might cause too much suspicion if Forks is overrun with gold eyed freaks like us."

Everyone laughed at that and even I had a little chuckle; despite my sombre mood and the fact my eyes were ruby red due to me being a newborn.

"You're right Carmen. Besides I doubt the werewolves would be happy with more vampires."

At Carlisle's words, Irina jumped to her feet.

"I must go to Forks! This would be the perfect time to get revenge!"

Kate and Tanya stood up and made their way over to their sister. They both took her hands and led her out of the living room. I glanced at Eleazar and Carmen who both seemed saddened.

"Please forgive Irina. She finds the loss of her mate Laurent difficult to bear with."

Upon hearing Carmen's words I felt extremely guilty. Because I had gone looking for the meadow I had bumped into Laurent and that event had led to his death, causing Irina to lose her mate. I saw Jasper frown at me out of the corner of my eye and a second later, Edward was stroking my arm and placing a kiss on my forehead. Carmen obviously saw this and panicked.

"Oh Bella I wasn't blaming you! Not in the slightest! If it was anyone's fault it was Laurent's. I do not mean to speak ill of the dead but Laurent's actions led to his death. He wasn't following his new diet and was intending to kill you, on the orders of that Victoria. I hate werewolves but they did the right thing by saving you. Don't tell Irina I said this but you are a much better addition to our family than Laurent ever was."

I felt touched at Carmen's words and the smiles of the rest of my family.

"Thank you Carmen. That means a lot."

Carmen smiled at me as Edward kissed my cheek. Carlisle coughed slightly, drawing the attention back to him.

"I just want to say that could people make up their minds about the funeral by tomorrow night. We'd have to leave the morning after tomorrow to get to Forks in time for the funeral."

"Oh boy another fifty five hour car journey! Shame Bellsy Boo won't be there to distract me again and remind me that my Rose can't sleep!"

"Emmett you don't have to come if you wish."

"No I'll come and so will Rosie."

"Great."

I laughed as I watched my family communicate. Edward raised his eyebrow at me when hearing me laugh so I just nodded my head in the direction of the family. Edward couldn't help but smile. Eleazar just turned to us, slowly shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"It's getting late so everyone's probably retiring to their rooms. Edward you remember which one is yours?"

"Yes, thank you Eleazar."

"It's been redecorated to suit the two of you, rather than just be Edward's bachelor pad."

"Thank you."

Edward took my hand and led me out of the living room as the rest of our family were seemingly talking gibberish. Edward led me up the stairs, not saying anything as he knew I was taking it all in. The house was stunning. It was obvious the number of girls living there outweighed the number of boys. Everywhere was beautifully decorated. Edward finally led me to a door on the second landing and opened it, letting me walk in first. The room was enormous, bigger than mine and Edward's room put together. The room had a bed, sofa, television, mini library and a walk in wardrobe. There was a door leading off the room into an en suite bathroom with a bath that was probably big enough for four people. I saw no reason to ever leave this room; besides hunting and seeing the family. I immediately jumped onto the bed and spread out like a starfish, shutting my eyes and sighing in contentment.

"Oh no you don't!"

I opened my eyes to see Edward pouncing towards me. I screamed as my fiancé flew through the air and landed on the bed, trapping me with his arms. Edward leaned down to nuzzle his face in my neck, causing me to gasp. Edward pulled away from my neck and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"This is the start of our forever."

"It truly is."

Edward captured my lips in a kiss and I eagerly kissed him back, knowing that I was living the life I was meant to live.

**A/N: Please review if you are still interested and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**You can follow me on Twitter at Bish93**

**Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	35. Chapter 33

I smiled at the sight of my extended family. I was so happy that I had the chance to introduce the woman I loved to them. I opened the car door and got out, eager to greet the Denali coven. I made my way to the passenger seat to open the door for Bella. I was happy Bella would now wait in the car and let me open the door. I wanted to behave like a gentleman around my fiancé and was happy when Bella let me do so. I had been raised as a gentleman and was determined to act like one. I held out my hand to Bella and helped her out of the car, knowing she didn't need help especially now she was a vampire but wanting to. Even though I couldn't read Bella's mind, I liked to think I knew her pretty well to know she was probably comparing her new vampire life to her old human one. I noticed a small smile appear on my love's face. I glanced around, seeing there was nothing to catch her eye to make her smile in an amused manner. When I caught Bella's eye, I gave her a look trying to get her to convey what was on her mind. To my dismay, Bella just shrugged to dismiss the matter. I knew I would never know so I would just have to let it go. I took Bella's hand in mine and led her over to my extended family; excited that they could finally meet the woman I loved. The rest of our family was standing to the side of them; having obviously already greeted them. I let go of Bella's hand and went over to the head of the Denali coven: Eleazar and Carmen. They both pulled me into a hug together and I hugged them back so happy to see them.

"_I'm so happy the Cullens have come to Alaska to stay. It's good to see them."_

"It's good to see you."

"_Aww sweetheart I've missed you."_

"You too Edward. We're glad your family have decided to come and live in Alaska."

I pulled away from Carmen and Eleazar and turned to Kate. She was watching me in amusement, smiling with happiness at the sight of me. I hoped Bella was okay with me hugging these women. I knew after she had been introduced to them she would be fine.

"_Look whose back in town. It's my favourite Cullen boy. Don't tell your brothers!"_

"Hello Kate, wonderful to see you again."

"Likewise Edward. So glad you're here."

I turned to the remaining two women after pulling back from Kate. Irina was smiling at me; despite her sad thoughts about Laurent, whereas Tanya was beaming at the sight of me. I immediately felt uncomfortable and hoped Bella wouldn't read into anything.

"Irina, Tanya, good to see you."

I pulled the two women in for an embrace but when I and Irina pulled away, Tanya was still holding onto him.

"_I wish I could stay in his arms. I hate that he has a fiancé but I know I have to accept it."_

I quickly pulled away from Tanya, feeling awkward. I knew Bella would be raging with jealousy as she had always been self-conscious about Tanya. I quickly turned back towards Bella and walked over to her, pulling her to my side and presenting her to my extended family.

"Everyone this is my Bella, my love and fiancé."

Kate stepped forward first and hugged Bella first. I was relieved when Bella immediately hugged her back.

"Welcome to the family Bella. It's so good to meet you."

"You too. Thank you Kate."

"_Edward I like this girl. She's a keeper. And you know that's saying something coming from me!"_

Bella was hugged by Carmen and Eleazar next. They were very welcoming as well. I watched as Irina stepped forward, worrying as all her thoughts were focused on Laurent. I hoped she wouldn't bring him up but that looked unlikely. I noticed that Tanya was just staring at Bella and analysing Bella in her mind. I was extremely uncomfortable with what she was doing. I focused my attention back on Bella as Irina pulled her in for a hug.

"Good to meet you Bella. I don't blame you for what happened with Laurent."

"_It wasn't her fault those mongrels killed my love."_

"You too Irina. I'm still sorry for what did happen."

"_She's so sweet."_

"It's not your fault. I blame those werewolves."

I knew Bella would have to let it go there. She wouldn't want to talk about what happened in the meadow or those mongrels she used to love. I watched as Irina stepped back and Tanya stepped forward.

"_Edward I'd like to speak to your fiancé privately. I need to apologise. I promise I just have good intentions. I want there to be no ill feeling between us as she's now a member of the family."_

I decided to give Tanya a chance so I stepped away from Bella, causing her to give me a confused look.

"I'll just be getting the stuff out of the car and taking it inside love."

I kissed Bella's forehead and quickly left her side, hurrying with the rest of the family out of their view. I wanted to listen to their conversation but knew I had to respect Bella. I was happy I could still hear Tanya's thoughts. Emmett and I grabbed the bags out of the Volvo and took them inside the house.

"Ha bro it's like your girlfriend and your ex are having a showdown."

"Tanya isn't my ex. Emmett, it's not like that."

"Let's just say it is. I sure hope it leads to a cat fight. Things certainly will have changed Eddie. You'd have gone from a one hundred year virgin to two hot girl vampires fighting over you."

"Emmett shut up will you? You're so annoying!"

I quickly moved away from Emmett and stood by Alice and Jasper.

"Edward, relax. I just sure the future and they hug. It's all splendid so stop worrying!"

"Alice is right Edward. Tanya's moods show that she is sorry for the way she has acted and just wants to make things right."

I nodded as I tried to concentrate on Tanya's thoughts and ignore Emmett's about Tanya and Bella fighting in underwear.

"_I really hope she accepts my apology. I feel so bad."_

"Emmett will you stop picturing Bella like that! Rosalie wouldn't be happy to find out."

"Edward, what's Emmett doing?"

"Nothing Rosie. I love you so much!"

I watched as my sister rolled her eyes and swatted her husband on the arm. I paid attention to Tanya's thought again; happy Emmett was now thinking at how beautiful his wife was.

"_Bella is a truly nice person. I'm so happy she forgave me!"_

I was relieved to hear things were settled between Bella and Tanya. We all returned to our previous positions outside to see Bella and Tanya hugging; just as Alice foresaw. I appeared at Bella's side as she and Tanya pulled apart and smiled at one another. I frowned as I saw Emmett trying to take a photo of the two girls hugging and was happy to see Rosalie slapping him for trying to; whereas Bella just rolled her eyes.

"_Ah damn!"_

"Yes everything's fine. You lot can stop hovering now."

"Good to know Bellsy boo!"

I took Bella's hand as we all started to walk towards the Denali household. I had always liked this place as it was very similar to our house back in Forks; a place where I had so many wonderful memories with Bella. Once inside we all made our way to the living room and settled down on various love seats. I pulled Bella onto his lap to make room for Emmett who had Rosalie seated on his lap as well. I couldn't help but notice Bella glance at Tanya and her sigh of relief as she saw Tanya was looking at me. I knew Tanya was serious about what she said. Bella just leaned against my chest and sighed when I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. Eleazar and Carmen stood in front of all of us, with a smile on their faces. .

"I'm so glad you're all here. Carmen and I have been looking forward to this since you announced you were moving to Alaska. I'm sorry about the circumstances you're moving in but glad you're here all the same."

"_I was unsure whether to bring it up as it is probably the elephant in the room, but I guess it had to be said."_

Ah that immediately reminded me of my poor love's unpleasant situation. Poor Charlie and Renee believed that Bella and I had tried to run away together after I had returned and had been in a car crash; leaving our bodies unidentifiable because of an explosion that occurred due to a petrol leakage. It physically pained me to know Bella was distraught at this I knew she was worried about the welfare of her father as he didn't have anything. Her mother had her own husband to help her but Charlie was all alone. From what Bella had told me, he couldn't even cook. I wondered whether his friends from La Push would look after him; even though they knew Bella was a 'monster'. I hated that they thought my love was a monster. She was far from it. My mind wandered to the mongrels in La Push and I had physically had to stop myself growling. The one I hated the most was that Jacob Black, who was constantly trying to manipulate Bella and make her feel sorry for him. He was just a pathetic mongrel who wanted Bella for himself. I couldn't fault Black for loving Bella but I could fault him for trying to tell her away from me. I wanted to rip him to pieces when he had physically harmed my Bella. He was such an idiot to think Bella would choose him when he gave her the ultimatum over the phone. Bella and I were meant to be; everybody knew it.

"Yes they are sad circumstances Eleazar. Esme and I will be heading back down to Forks in a few days for the funeral of Bella and Edward. I'm letting Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie decide if they want to come or not. They can come and pay respects to their deceased siblings or if not, I can simply say they found it too traumatic to come. Your family are welcome to attend. It may show people we actually have family."

"_I am dreading this funeral. To have to mourn my children is not something I should ever have to do. Poor Charlie; he must be distraught."_

"Eleazar and I might attend Carlisle. It might cause too much suspicion if Forks is overrun with gold eyed freaks like us."

Everyone laughed at that and I even heard Bella have little chuckle; despite the fact she was upset thinking about her family and the fact her eyes were ruby red due to her being a newborn.

"You're right Carmen. Besides I doubt the werewolves would be happy with more vampires."

At Carlisle's words, Irina jumped to her feet.

"_This is the time for me to get revenge! The mutts are near Forks! I will also be able to see the place my Laurent was killed."_

"I must go to Forks! This would be the perfect time to get revenge!"

Kate and Tanya stood up and made their way over to their sister. They both took her hands and led her out of the living room. I glanced at Eleazar and Carmen who both seemed saddened.

"_Our poor daughter."_

"Please forgive Irina. She finds the loss of her mate Laurent difficult to bear with."

I saw Jasper frown at Bella and I out of the corner of my eye.

"_Edward she feels guilty. She obviously thinks it's her fault."_

I nodded at Jasper and began stroking Bella's arm and placing a kiss on her forehead to comfort her. Carmen obviously saw this and panicked.

"_Oh no! I wasn't suggesting it was Bella's fault!"_

"Oh Bella I wasn't blaming you! Not in the slightest! If it was anyone's fault it was Laurent's. I do not mean to speak ill of the dead but Laurent's actions led to his death. He wasn't following his new diet and was intending to kill you, on the orders of that Victoria. I hate werewolves but they did the right thing by saving you. Don't tell Irina I said this but you are a much better addition to our family than Laurent ever was."

Bella looked like she had cheered up slightly at Carmen's words and the encouraging smiles from the rest of the family.

"Thank you Carmen. That means a lot."

Carmen smiled at us as I leaned in and kissed Bella's cheek. Carlisle coughed slightly, drawing the attention back to him.

"_Sorry son."_

"I just want to say that could people make up their minds about the funeral by tomorrow night. We'd have to leave the morning after tomorrow to get to Forks in time for the funeral."

"Oh boy another fifty five hour car journey! Shame Bellsy Boo won't be there to distract me again and remind me that my Rose can't sleep!"

"Emmett you don't have to come if you wish."

"No I'll come and so will Rosie."

"Great."

Bella laughed as we watched our family communicate. I raised my eyebrow at her when hearing her laugh, happy she was happy, and she just nodded her head in the direction of the family. I couldn't help but smile. Eleazar just turned to us, slowly shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"It's getting late so everyone's probably retiring to their rooms. Edward you remember which one is yours?"

"Yes, thank you Eleazar."

"It's been redecorated to suit the two of you, rather than just be Edward's bachelor pad."

"Thank you."

I took Bella's hand and led her out of the living room as the rest of our family were seemingly talking gibberish. I led Bella up the stairs, not saying anything as I knew Bella was taking it all in. The house was stunning. It was obvious the number of girls living there outweighed the number of boys. Everywhere was beautifully decorated. We finally reached the door of the bedroom that I always stayed in on the second landing. I opened the door, letting Bella walking in it. I had missed this room. It was a lot bigger than the one I had in Forks. The room had a bed, sofa, television, mini library and a walk in wardrobe. There was a door leading off the room into an en suite bathroom with a bath that was probably big enough for four people. I saw no reason to ever leave this room; besides hunting and seeing the family. Bella immediately jumped onto the bed and spread out like a starfish, shutting her eyes and sighing in contentment. I just watched her in amusement, deciding to disturb her peace.

"Oh no you don't!"

Bella opened her eyes to see me pouncing at her. She screamed as her fiancée flew through the air and landed on the bed, trapping her with my arms. I leaned down to nuzzle my face in her neck, causing her to gasp. I pulled away from her neck and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"This is the start of our forever."

"It truly is."

I captured Bella's lips in a kiss and she eagerly kissed me back, knowing that we were both living the life we were meant to live.

**A/N: Please review if you are still interested and let me know what you thought of the chapter.**

**You can follow me on Twitter at Bish93**

**Thank you**

**misslaurielou88**


	36. Chapter 34

"Bella I expect you to have made some decisions before I return tomorrow evening. This is your wedding we are talking about."

I rolled my eyes as I tuned out what Alice was saying. It was as if it was her wedding she was planning, not mine and Edward's. I didn't understand the need to go over the top with the planning. Everyone who was attending the wedding lived in this house.

"Bella!?"

"Yes yes I promise you I will think about the planning and will make some decisions, although we both know you won't be pleased with them and will change them."

"You know me too well. You never know, I could actually like something you choose. Right I had better say goodbye now if Edward is going to try to work with your gift."

Alice pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Alice. Stay safe."

"And you."

I watched as Alice got into the car with the other Cullens, Eleazar and Carmen. I had already said goodbye to the others who had just been waiting for Alice to stop lecturing me about my wedding and for her to actually get in the car. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I automatically leaned into my fiancé's touch. The Cullen family and two members of the Denali family were off to Forks for mine and Edward's funeral in two days time. They were going back to their house in Forks for tomorrow evening before attending the funeral then coming back the following evening. Kate, Tanya and Irina had wanted to go but Carlisle had said it wasn't a good idea. Everyone knew Irina really wanted to go so she could avenge her mate Laurent by killing the werewolves. Carlisle didn't want her to start a war so had instructed her sisters to keep obeyed. It was known between the Cullens and the Quileutes that more boys would change if there were more vampires again. Eleazar and Carmen were going to the funeral to show that Edward had extended family that cared about him. It was a joint funeral and not all about me. I just hoped Jacob Black wouldn't start anything and kick off. Edward and I waved to our family as they started the engine off and drove off. Edward smiled at me before leaning in and kissing me.

"I love you Isabella Swan soon to be Cullen."

"I love you too Edward Cullen will still be Cullen."

Edward's beautiful laughter filled the air and I just smiled at him. I loved his laughter. I loved how happy he seemed. He was completely different and freer than when I had been a human.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's do this thing."

Edward led me to a clearing a little further away from the house. He was trying to help me learn how to expand my shield further than my own mind. As we came to a stop, I saw Kate coming towards us. I immediately smiled at her.

"Is there room for one more?"

"Of course there is. Where are Tanya and Irina?"

"They're playing chess. I was too bored to stay and watch them. I thought I'd bother you two instead."

I laughed at Kate's words. She sat down on the grass close to us to watch the training session. I turned to face Edward.

"How are we going to do this Edward?"

Edward suddenly looked puzzled before he turned to look at Kate who was now standing up and walking over to us.

"Do you think that would work?"

I was so confused what was happening. I watched as Kate seemed to be sending her thoughts to Edward. My fiancé came over to me and took my hand.

"Kate wants to try something. She has the gift of psychic electro kinesis and can create an electrical current when she wants when touching someone. Depending on the power, it can vary between a small static shock and a huge shock that causes them to fall to the ground. We want to see if you can stop Kate from shocking me."

I clenched my fists and tried to concentrate on my shield as Kate reached out to touch Edward's palm. No matter how hard I tried, Edward received a shock and ended up falling to his knees.

"Ow Kate! Bella love, how about we try that again? Really concentrate."

I nodded and decided to picture my shield as a rubber band. I imagined it stretching out and reaching Edward. I held it in place, feeling determined as Kate reached out to touch Edward's palm. I held my breath and watched as she touched him. Nothing happened. Edward wasn't shocked. Kate frowned and touched Edward's palm again. Nothing happened again. Edward turned to me with a massive grin on his face.

"Well done love! You did it!"

He swept me up in his arms and spun me around, causing me to shriek and giggle. He captured my lips in a kiss and I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Edward deepened the kiss and held me tightly against him.

"As lovely as it is to watch you two kiss, can we please see if Bella can stop you hearing my thoughts Edward?"

Edward slowly lowered me down and turned to look at Kate, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Ok let's see if she can do that. Bella, focus your shield on Kate now."

I turned to look at Kate and once again imagined the rubber band stretching out and reaching Kate. I didn't know if it was working or not as I couldn't hear Kate's thoughts myself. I suddenly heard Edward gasp.

"I can't hear anything. I can't hear Kate's thoughts. Oh my God Bella you can shield others, not just yourself."

"Yes I'm sure we just discovered I could do that when I stopped Kate from shocking you."

I grinned at Edward to show I was joking but once again I was swept up into his arms and spun around. Edward and I shared a loving and passionate kiss, allowing our love for one another to consume the other. When we pulled apart I glanced in Kate's direction to find the vampire wasn't there.

"I wonder where Kate's gone."

"She decided to give us some privacy as we were too sickening for her to handle."

"Yeah that sounds like something she would say."

"We're all alone."

I grinned at the direction Edward's thoughts seemed to be going.

"Yes Edward we are."

"No Emmett to tease us or interrupt us."

I sighed in relief at that thought.

"That's true. Now what do you suggest we do?"

Before I could say anything or do anything, Edward had lifted me over his shoulder and was running back towards the house at full speed. I shrieked at what was happening and just laughed at Edward's behaviour. He burst through the front door, ran up the doors and kicked the door open to get into our bedroom. Edward tossed me onto the bed before shutting the door quickly. Edward stood at the end of the bed watching me as if I was his prey. I propped myself up on my elbows and smiled seductively at him.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day?"

Suddenly Edward flew across the room and was on top of me, pressing his body to mine. He was kissing me passionately before moving down and kissing my neck, placing a kiss on my bite mark.

(break)

"We're home!"

Alice burst into mine and Edward's bedroom and scowled at us.

"How long have you been in that bed?"

Edward and I smirked at one another.

"Well after you left we had a training session so... since then."

"Oh my God! Get up now and get dressed! Everyone's downstairs."

I groaned but I knew I had to get up. It was so weird to have been in bed for so long but not sleeping. Alice left the room and I got up and slipped on some underwear and a dress. I noticed Edward was just lying in bed looking at me.

"Edward you have to get up now! We have to go downstairs."

"I'm just admiring your beauty."

I knew if I had been human I would have blushed.

"Edward..."

Edward got up out of bed and quickly got dressed. We left the room hand in hand and made our way downstairs to the living room. Everyone was there. Emmett was grinning at us when we walked in. Tanya laughed when she saw us.

"Wow you've actually left the bedroom."

This was so embarrassing. I suddenly felt a wash of calm hit me and I smiled at Jasper.

"How was the funeral? How was my Dad? How was my Mum?"

Edward led me to a sofa and sat down, before pulling me into his lap. Carlisle stood up, still holding hands with Esme.

"Your funeral was beautiful. It was obviously incredibly sad and practically everyone there was crying. Your friends and family made speeches about the two of you. Your father remained strong throughout the funeral but did cry at the end. Your mother cried throughout but was comforted by Phil. Your father was comforted by Billy Black and Sue Clearwater. Jacob Black wasn't at the funeral as Charlie had banned him. Apparently Charlie overheard Jacob telling Billy that he preferred you being dead to you being with Edward. Charlie didn't take that too likely and was furious a friend of yours could say that. Your mother and father just hope you're happy and I told them I'm sure the two of you are happy together."

"Wow."

I couldn't believe my family thought I was dead when I was living. I knew I was a vampire and technically I was the living dead but they thought I wasn't living anymore.

"I wanted to find that mutt and rip his limbs off when I heard he said that. Unfortunately Carlisle remembered me about the treaty we have going with the wolves so I couldn't do that. Sorry Bellsy-boo."

I smiled at Emmett, "It's okay Emmett.

"The town were very interested in Eleazar and Carmen. I think it was a shock to them that we had other family members."

I smirked at Esme's words. The people of Forks were shocked by anything. They were a nosey bunch but I had found some friends there. I just hoped they would all find happiness in their own lives as it was highly unlikely we would ever return to Forks. Suddenly Alice jumped to her feet.

"Anyway... Edward and Bella, have you discussed the wedding at all?"

I turned to Edward and he smiled encouragingly.

"Alice we have. We've decided we would like to invite all of you to the wedding..."

Everyone in the room laughed at my words.

"...we would like a wedding outside as it's so beautiful at the moment. Alice and Rose, I would love for you to be my bridesmaids."

"I'd be honoured Bella. Thank you so much."

"Yay Bella! Thank you! I want to be Maid of Honour though."

Edward quickly interrupted her.

"And we would like Carlisle to be our minister for us please. Emmett, Jasper, you're both my brothers and I love you. I would love for both of you to be my best man."

"Thank you Edward, I love you too."

"Hell to the yeah Eddie! Of course I will bro! Love you too."

I smiled at my family's reactions, feeling so excited for a wedding with all of them involved.

"Alice, we just want a small, simple and classy wedding. We're giving you full reign of planning. I know it'll be perfect."

Suddenly I was pulled out of Edward's lap and into Alice's arms.

"Thank you Bella! You won't regret it. I was waiting for that since your engagement!"

Everyone laughed and I was pulled back into Edward's lap where I snuggled into his chest. Everything was perfect. I glanced down at my engagement ring on my left hand and smiled at it. I couldn't wait to be an official Cullen. Edward and I would be together forever.

**A/N: I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!**

**I know what will happen in each chapter now so I will be updating a lot more. I want to be able to click complete on this story!**

**Thank you to all of you who are still reading this. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Please review and I will reply to it :)**

**I'm on Twitter MissLauraBishop so can be contacted on there or you can tweet me to kick me up the arse to update!**

**Thank you so much**

**misslaurielou88**


	37. Chapter 35

"Bella I expect you to have made some decisions before I return tomorrow evening. This is your wedding we are talking about."

I watched as Bella rolled her eyes as she tuned out what Alice was saying. To be honest, I wasn't listening to Alice. It was as if it was her wedding she was planning, not mine and Bella's. I knew that Bella didn't understand the need to go over the top with the planning. Everyone who was attending the wedding lived in this house.

"_She's not listening to me!"_

"Bella!?"

"Yes yes I promise you I will think about the planning and will make some decisions, although we both know you won't be pleased with them and will change them."

"_Haha that is true!"_

"You know me too well. You never know, I could actually like something you choose. Right I had better say goodbye now if Edward is going to try to work with your gift."

Alice pulled Bella into a tight hug and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Alice. Stay safe."

"And you."

I had already said goodbye to everyone so I just watched as Alice got into the car with the other Cullens, Eleazar and Carmen. I made my way over to Bella and wrapped my arm around her waist and she automatically leaned into her fiancé's touch. The Cullen family and two members of the Denali family were off to Forks for mine and Bella's funeral in two days time. They were going back to their house in Forks for tomorrow evening before attending the funeral then coming back the following evening. Kate, Tanya and Irina had wanted to go but Carlisle had said it wasn't a good idea. Everyone knew Irina really wanted to go so she could avenge her mate Laurent by killing the werewolves. Carlisle didn't want her to start a war so had instructed her sisters to keep obeyed. It was known between the Cullens and the Quileutes that more boys would change if there were more vampires again. Eleazar and Carmen were going to the funeral to show that I had extended family that cared about him. It was a joint funeral to show that we were in love. I just hoped Jacob Black wouldn't start anything and kick off. Bella and I waved to our family as they started the engine off and drove off. I smiled at my beautiful fiancée before leaning in and kissing her.

"I love you Isabella Swan soon to be Cullen."

"I love you too Edward Cullen will still be Cullen."

I burst out laughing, letting it fill the air and I saw Bella smiling lovingly at me. I knew she loved my musical laugh. I was so happy. I had my love forever. Nothing could bring me down. I knew it was time to get on with this training that I had promised Bella I would help her with.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's do this thing."

I led Bella to a clearing a little further away from the house. I was trying to help Bella learn how to expand her shield further than her own mind. As we came to a stop, I saw Kate coming towards us. Bella immediately smiled at her.

"_I wanna watch!"_

"Is there room for one more?"

"Of course there is. Where are Tanya and Irina?"

"They're playing chess. I was too bored to stay and watch them. I thought I'd bother you two instead."

"_God that chess was boring. Watching Edward and Alice play chess is hilarious!"_

Bella laughed at Kate's words. She sat down on the grass close to us to watch the training session. Bella turned to face me.

"How are we going to do this Edward?"

"_I can help you with the training session Edward."_

I was extremely puzzled how Kate could help so I turned to look at her who was now standing up and walking over to us.

"_I can use my gift and see if Bella can stop me shocking you."_

"Do you think that would work?"

"_It's worth a try. I don't know how you can do it on your own."_

Bella looked like she was so confused about what was happening. I walked over to Bella and took her hand in mine.

"Kate wants to try something. She has the gift of psychic electro kinesis and can create an electrical current when she wants when touching someone. Depending on the power, it can vary between a small static shock and a huge shock that causes them to fall to the ground. We want to see if you can stop Kate from shocking me."

I watched as Bella clenched my fists and tried to concentrate on her shield as Kate reached out to touch my palm. I knew it wouldn't work the first time so I mentally prepared myself. I could see Bella trying really hard but I still received a shock and fell to my knees.

"_Oops my bad Edward."_

"Ow Kate! Bella love, how about we try that again? Really concentrate."

Bella nodded and seemed to be trying a different tactic. Kate reached out to touch my palm once again. I saw Bella hold her breath as she watched Kate touch my palm. Nothing happened. I hadn't been shocked.

"_What!?"_

Kate frowned and touched my palm again. Nothing happened again. I turned to Bella with a massive grin on my face, feeling so proud of her.

"Well done love! You did it!"

I swept Bella up in my arms and spun her around, causing my love to shriek and giggle. I captured Bella's lips in a kiss and she kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I deepened the kiss and held her tightly against me.

"_Get a room!"_

"As lovely as it is to watch you two kiss, can we please see if Bella can stop you hearing my thoughts Edward?"

I slowly lowered Bella down and turned to look at Kate, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ok let's see if she can do that. Bella, focus your shield on Kate now."

Bella turned to look at Kate and once again concentrated on her shield. Suddenly Kate's thoughts just vanished. I couldn't hear them. I let out a gasp.

"I can't hear anything. I can't hear Kate's thoughts. Oh my God Bella you can shield others, not just yourself."

"Yes I'm sure we just discovered I could do that when I stopped Kate from shocking you."

"_Right I'm going now. I'm not watching this again!"_

Bella grinned at me to show that she was joking but once again I swept her up into my arms and spun her around. Bella and I shared a loving and passionate kiss, allowing our love for one another to consume the other. When we pulled apart Bella glanced in Kate's direction to find the vampire wasn't there.

"I wonder where Kate's gone."

"She decided to give us some privacy as we were too sickening for her to handle."

"Yeah that sounds like something she would say."

"We're all alone."

Bella grinned at the direction my thoughts were going.

"Yes Edward we are."

"No Emmett to tease us or interrupt us."

Bella sighed in relief at that thought.

"That's true. Now what do you suggest we do?"

Before Bella could say anything or do anything, I lifted her over my shoulder and started to run back towards the house at full speed. Bella shrieked at what was happening and just laughed at my behaviour. I burst through the front door, ran up the doors and kicked the door open to get into our bedroom. I tossed Bella onto the bed before shutting the door quickly. I stood at the end of the bed watching my love as if I was hunting her. Bella propped herself up on her elbows and smiled seductively at me.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I flew across the room and was on top of Bella, pressing my body to hers. I kissed her passionately before moving down and kissing her neck, placing a kiss on her bite mark.

(break)

"We're home!"

Alice burst into mine and Bella's bedroom and scowled at us.

"_Seriously!? How long have they been in here? Have they done any planning at all?"_

"How long have you been in that bed?"

Bella and I smirked at one another.

"Well after you left we had a training session so... since then."

"_I do not need to know!"_

"Oh my God! Get up now and get dressed! Everyone's downstairs."

Bella groaned but I knew we had to get up. It was so weird to have been in bed for so long. Alice left the room and Bella got up and slipped on some underwear and a dress while I watched her. God she was beautiful. Bella noticed me still just lying in bed looking at her.

"Edward you have to get up now! We have to go downstairs."

"I'm just admiring your beauty."

I knew if she had been human she would have blushed.

"Edward..."

I got up out of bed and quickly got dressed. We left the room hand in hand and made our way downstairs to the living room. Everyone was there. Emmett was grinning at us when we walked in.

"_Someone's been a little bit busy, eh?"_

Tanya laughed when she saw us.

"_The lovebirds have finally left their room."_

"Wow you've actually left the bedroom."

I could tell Bella was embarrassed. I suddenly saw her relax and smile at Jasper. I smiled at him too for helping my love.

"How was the funeral? How was my Dad? How was my Mum?"

"_Sit her down son, otherwise she'll get too worked up."_

I led Bella to a sofa and sat down, before pulling her into my lap. Carlisle stood up, still holding hands with Esme.

"_I hope Bella is okay."_

"Your funeral was beautiful. It was obviously incredibly sad and practically everyone there was crying. Your friends and family made speeches about the two of you. Your father remained strong throughout the funeral but did cry at the end. Your mother cried throughout but was comforted by Phil. Your father was comforted by Billy Black and Sue Clearwater. Jacob Black wasn't at the funeral as Charlie had banned him. Apparently Charlie overheard Jacob telling Billy that he preferred you being dead to you being with Edward. Charlie didn't take that too likely and was furious a friend of yours could say that. Your mother and father just hope you're happy and I told them I'm sure the two of you are happy together."

"Wow."

I wished I knew what she was thinking.

"I wanted to find that mutt and rip his limbs off when I heard he said that. Unfortunately Carlisle remembered me about the treaty we have going with the wolves so I couldn't do that. Sorry Bellsy-boo."

"_If I ever see that mutt again..."_

Bella smiled at Emmett, "It's okay Emmett.

"The town were very interested in Eleazar and Carmen. I think it was a shock to them that we had other family members."

I smirked at Esme's words. The people of Forks were shocked by anything. They were a nosey bunch but Bella had found some friends there. We wouldn't return to Forks so I knew Bella would miss them. Suddenly Alice jumped to her feet.

"_Enough about funerals, wedding time!"_

"Anyway... Edward and Bella, have you discussed the wedding at all?"

Bella turned to me and I smiled at her encouragingly.

"Alice we have. We've decided we would like to invite all of you to the wedding..."

Everyone in the room laughed at her words.

"...we would like a wedding outside as it's so beautiful at the moment. Alice and Rose, I would love for you to be my bridesmaids."

"I'd be honoured Bella. Thank you so much."

"Yay Bella! Thank you! I want to be Maid of Honour though."

"_There is no way I am not being Maid of Honour!"_

I quickly interrupted her.

"And we would like Carlisle to be our minister for us please. Emmett, Jasper, you're both my brothers and I love you. I would love for both of you to be my best man."

"_Of course I will be son."_

"Thank you Edward, I love you too."

"Hell to the yeah Eddie! Of course I will bro! Love you too."

"_I'm buzzing for this wedding now! I'm going to give an amazing speech!"_

I smiled at my family's reactions, feeling so excited for a wedding with all of them involved.

"Alice, we just want a small, simple and classy wedding. We're giving you full reign of planning. I know it'll be perfect."

"_YES!"_

Suddenly Bella was pulled out of my lap and into Alice's arms.

"Thank you Bella! You won't regret it. I was waiting for that since your engagement!"

Everyone laughed and Bella was pulled back into my lap where she snuggled into my chest. Everything was perfect. I glanced down at the engagement ring on Bella's hand and smiled at it. I couldn't wait for her to be an official Cullen. Bella and I would be together forever.

**A/N: I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!**

**I know what will happen in each chapter now so I will be updating a lot more. I want to be able to click complete on this story!**

**Thank you to all of you who are still reading this. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Please review and I will reply to it :)**

**I'm on Twitter MissLauraBishop so can be contacted on there or you can tweet me to kick me up the arse to update!**

**Thank you so much**

**misslaurielou88**


	38. Chapter 36

Today was the day. I was getting married to the love of my existence. It seemed so long ago that I had moved from Phoenix to Forks to live with my father and had met Edward Cullen. We may have had a bumpy start to our relationship but now we were getting our happily ever after. We would be together forever and would never have to worry about one of us dying of old age. We had the perfect life together. It was strange to think back to the time when I was a human and had met Edward Cullen for the first time. He had been so repulsed by me and had been acting so strange. It was incredible to think how much our lives had changed from that very moment. Soon after that Edward saved me from Tyler's van and our weird but wonderful relationship began to blossom. I remembered when we started dating and suddenly I was separated from my love because I was being hunted by James. After surviving that near death experience, we had six amazing months together before what happened at my eighteenth birthday and Edward left me, breaking my heart. I honestly don't know how I survived our time about but all I know is that it helped make me the person I am today. Maybe I didn't deal with it very well at times but I had to learn how to cope. I had to put on a brave face and be strong. It was difficult living with a broken heart and trying not to be killed by a vampire out for revenge. I was so happy Victoria was out of our lives for good now. The whole incident with the Volturi had been terrifying but it had led me back into Edward's life. Despite the misunderstanding which involved me going back to Italy to die, everything had worked out for the best. I did hate the fact my parents and friends thought I was dead but there was nothing I could do about it. I hated the fact my former best friend would prefer me to be dead but once again there was nothing I do could. I just had to accept what had happened previously and look to the future, with my soon-to-be husband by my side.

I was sitting in Alice and Jasper's bedroom at the vanity desk, letting Rosalie and Irina do my makeup. Tanya was focusing on curling my hair and Kate was just lounging on the bed laughing at the look on my face. I had never enjoyed playing 'Bella Barbie' and the fact I was a vampire didn't change that, despite the fact I could sit still for much longer and didn't have to have bathroom breaks. Alice kept going downstairs to keep an eyes on things while helping me to get ready. My thoughts turned to Edward getting ready for our wedding. I knew he was getting ready in our bedroom with his brothers, only a few feet away. I couldn't wait to be married and go on our honeymoon. I had no idea where we were going as Edward had planned it all. Not matter how much I pleaded, no one would tell me where I was going. I was never good at surprises but guessed that I would just have to wait.

Alice came running back into the room, looking slightly frantic, and made her way over to Tanya.

"Tanya it's time to start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil goes here, underneath."

I just sat there, not moving at all while my hair and face was being worked on. Alice sent Kate to go and retrieve my wedding dress.

When Kate came back, she was holding my wedding dress high so it wouldn't touch the ground.

"Edward and the boys are ready."

"Keep him out of here! He can't come in here!"

Alice sounded so angry and looked like she was going to jump on me to stop Edward seeing me before the wedding. Rosalie just laughed at her sister.

"He won't cross you today Alice. He values his life too much and wants to marry Bella. He'll wait outside for the girls to be ready."

Alice nodded before making me stand up, happy my hair and makeup was perfect. All the girls helped to ease my dress over my hair and makeup. I stood perfectly still as Alice fastened the long line of pearl buttons up my back. I knew that if I had been human, I would have been shaking so badly the satin would have been quivering in little wavelets down to the floor.

"Okay you're done. Rosalie and I have to go and get changed into our bridesmaid dresses. Tanya, Irina and Kate, if you would like to head outside please. We'll see you shortly."

Rosalie and Alice quickly left the room and my future cousin-in-laws kissed my cheek and congratulated me as they left the room. The three of them looked so beautiful. I felt happier that I was a vampire on my wedding day as I knew I would look plain compared to the others. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I did look beautiful. I was wearing a dress that reminded me of Anne of Green Gables. Of course it was designer as Alice would never let me wear something off the rack. Suddenly Alice and Rosalie were back in dresses that flowed down their bodies like a silvery waterfall.

"Oh Bella you're perfect. It's time. Are you ready?"

I nodded, feeling so happy but yet terrified at the same time. I knew it was just nerves. Alice pulled me from the room while Rosalie grabbed my bouquet of roses, orange blossom and freesia. We made our way down the stairs, taking care not to ruin our dresses, and stopped just outside the door. Rosalie handed me my bouquet.

"It's our turn. Count to ten then follow us."

Wagner's traditional wedding march was now playing. I watched as my soon-to-be sister-in-laws walked out the door to where the wedding was. I slowly counted to ten, waiting for my moment. It suddenly struck me how much I wished my father was there to walk me down the aisle and give me away. I knew that it had to be this way. I had chosen this life and I was happy. I couldn't dwell on the past otherwise it would just upset me.

A sudden fanfare trilled through the soaring music. I knew this was my cue. I slowly walked forward to the slow tempo of the march. I clutched at my bouquet as I walked through the door. I was immediately distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands. I took in the crowded faces that were all focused on me, grinning away. I kept looking until I found him at last, standing before an arch overflowing with more flowers. I was barely conscious that Emmett and Jasper were at his side, with Carlisle behind the three of them. All I saw was Edward's face. It filled my vision and overwhelmed me. He was utter perfection and I couldn't wait to be his wife. When Edward met my awed gaze, he broke into a breath taking smile of exultation. I suddenly felt like sprinting down the aisle towards Edward but I knew that wasn't the etiquette at weddings, plus Alice would literally rip my head off.

Thankfully the aisle was short and I was soon by my fiancé's side. Edward held out his hand and I took it, knowing I was home.

We kept our vows to the simple and traditional words that had been spoken a million times at wedding all around the world, though never by a couple quite like us. It was nice to know that although we didn't have a normal relationship like every other couple, we could still make the vows to one another. Carlisle traded the long 'till death do us part' for 'as long as we both shall live' which I thought was a lot more appropriate. I looked into Edward's eyes the entire time and I knew my life was finally coming together. Everything was settling into its proper position. Nothing else mattered but Edward.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Edward grinned at me, looking absolutely breathtaking.

"I do."

I saw everyone in the audience smiling at the two of us making our vows.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I knew that if I had been human I would have been sobbing hysterically. Thankfully my eyes had just filled with tears but they were ones that would never fall.

"I do."

My words rang out, clear and victorious. Carlisle smiled fondly at the two of us.

"It gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I heard everyone get to their feet cheering. I heard Emmett whooping and making inappropriate comments. I heard Alice saying that she hoped Edward wouldn't mess up my lipstick. But none of that mattered.

Edward's hands reached up to cradle my face. His golden eyes looked like they had tears in them too. He bent his head towards mine and I stretched up on the tip of my toes and threw my arms around my new husband; bouquet and all. Edward kissed me passionately, throwing all his love into the kiss. I eagerly responded, pulling Edward closer to me. Eventually we pulled back and just looked at one another. We ginned at one another, both displaying a deep joy.

Esme's arms were the first to find me, her eyes looking like she would be crying if she could. All our family had jumped up and were hugging the two of us, congratulating us both. I felt myself being lifted up by Emmett as he squeezed me tightly. I smiled widely at how accepted I felt in this family. I felt so happy and knew I had found where I truly belonged.

**Thank you to all of you who are still reading this. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Please review and I will reply to it :)**

**I will finish this story! I want to have it finished by the end of September!**

**I'm on Twitter MissLauraBishop so please do tweet me. My username name for Instagram is also MissLauraBishop. If you follow me on either, I will follow back!**

**Thank you so much**

**misslaurielou88**


	39. Chapter 37

Today was the day. I was getting married to the love of my existence. It seemed so long ago that I had first met Isabella Swan. I had been waiting forever to find a woman that I would love and I had wondered if I would ever find her. Meeting Bella had been the best thing that ever happened to me. We may have had a bumpy start to our relationship but now we were getting our happily ever after. We would be together forever and would never have to worry about one of us dying of old age. We had the perfect life together. It was strange to think back to the time when Bella was a human and I had met her for the first time. I had immediately been attracted to her blood as she was my singer. Aro had called her my 'la tua cantante', the Italian expression for a human whose blood particularly appeals to a certain vampire. I was so appealed by Bella's scent that my throat had burned more than it ever had before. I ached to drain her blood and it took everything in me not to drain her blood. Instead I had run away to Alaska. It was incredible to think how much our lives had changed from that very moment. Soon after that I had saved Bella from Tyler's van and our weird but wonderful relationship began to blossom. I remembered when we started dating and suddenly I was separated from my love because she was being hunted by James. After surviving that near death experience and me considering to leave, we had six amazing months together before what happened at her eighteenth birthday and I left Bella, leaving her in the forest. I honestly don't know how I survived our time about but all I know is that it helped make me the person I am today. Maybe I didn't deal with it very well at times but I had to learn how to cope. I had to put on a brave face and be strong. I had thought my world was over when I heard Bella had killed herself. I couldn't live without her. I hated the fact Bella had been through so much when I had left to keep her safe. The whole incident with the Volturi had been terrifying but it had led me back into Bella's life. Despite the misunderstanding which involved Bella going back to Italy to die, everything had worked out for the best. I did hate the fact Bella's family and friends thought she was dead but there was nothing I could about it. I had to keep my Bella safe. I had turned her into a vampire in order to save her life. If she died, I would die. I knew Bella hated the fact her parents thought we had been in a car crash and died but we had to accept it. I also knew Bella was distraught that her former best friend would prefer her to dead rather than be with me. To be honest I was glad that mongrel was out of our lives. I just had to accept what had happened previously and look to the future, with my soon-to-be wife by my side.

I was standing in mine and Bella's bedroom looking at my reflection in the mirror and making sure my bow tie was perfect. I smiled slightly, knowing that Bella was only a few feet away been given the 'Bella Barbie' treatment by my sisters and cousins. I could hear Alice barking out instructions before she would run out of the room to ensure everything was perfect downstairs. I could imagine my future wife sitting there feeling displeased as she was being pampered over. I couldn't wait to be married and go on our honeymoon. Bella had no idea where we were going as I had planned it all. Not matter how much she pleaded, no one would tell me where we was going. I knew Bella was never good at surprises but she would just have to wait.

"Bro how does my tie look?"

I turned to look at Emmett who was gesturing to his own bow tie.

"It looks good Emmett."

"You feeling nervous?"

I turned to look at Jasper who was smiling slightly. He could obviously read all my emotions.

"A little. I want this to be perfect for Bella. I can't wait to be married."

"Dude it will be perfect. Don't sweat it."

I grinned at Emmett's advice, happy that I had such great brothers.

"_The boys better not come here. I have the wedding dress!"_

Kate's thoughts entered my head as she passed by. We were ready to get downstairs and wait for my bride who used to blush.

"Kate can you tell Alice we're ready?

"Of course!"

I heard Kate enter Alice and Jasper's room and tell them that we were ready. I immediately heard Alice screech about us not coming in. I didn't want to see Bella before the wedding. I wanted the moment where I saw her walking down the aisle.

I left the room with my brothers down the side. We headed downstairs and outside. I was immediately distracted by the profusion of white blossoms that hung in garlands. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. Of course Alice would go overboard, despite it being a small wedding with only family in attendance. I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Tanya, Irina and Kate coming outside as well. They all looked beautiful but nothing on my Bella. The three girls kissed my cheek one at a time and smiled at me, before heading to their seats. I could see Carmen and Eleazar sitting down already with Esme talking to Carlisle.

"Can everyone take their positions please? The wedding will start momentarily."

I made my way up to the altar and stood in position under an arch of flowers; my two best men by my side. Esme sat down as well, smiling at me. I waited for a few moments, feeling slightly nervous but then reassured when Jasper sent some calming vibes.

Wagner's traditional wedding march started to play. I watched as my sisters walked outside and started to walk down the aisle. They both looked beautiful. Jasper and Emmett were commenting on their appearances in their heads; Emmett's worse than Jasper's.

"_She looks beautiful Edward."_

I smiled at Rosalie, happy everything was okay between us and okay between her and Bella.

A sudden fanfare trilled through the soaring music. I knew this was my Bella's cue. I stood there in anticipation, waiting to see my bride. I could smell her bouquet of roses, orange blossom and freesia. And then I saw her. She looked magnificent. She was so beautiful, she reminded me of an angel. I loved how she styled the wedding around nineteen eighteen. I felt my face light up as I watched her slowly walk forward to the slow tempo of the march. I watched as she took in the faces of our family smiling happily at her. I saw Bella looking until her eyes met mine. Nothing else mattered in the world and all I could focus on was Bella's face. It filled my vision and overwhelmed me. She was utter perfection and I couldn't wait to be her husband. I felt my face break out into a grin. I could see Bella looking like she wanted to run towards me but she stopped herself.

Thankfully the aisle was short and Bella was by my side. I held out my hand and Bella took it, knowing she was home.

We kept our vows to the simple and traditional words that had been spoken a million times at wedding all around the world, though never by a couple quite like us. It was nice to know that although we didn't have a normal relationship like every other couple, we could still make the vows to one another. Carlisle traded the long 'till death do us part' for 'as long as we both shall live' which I thought was a lot more appropriate. I looked into Bella's eyes the entire time and I knew my life was finally coming together. Everything was settling into its proper position. Nothing else mattered but Bella.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I grinned at Bella, feeling so many love for my soon-to-be wife.

"I do."

I saw everyone in the audience smiling at the two of us making our vows.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I knew that if Bella had been human she would have been sobbing hysterically. Thankfully her eyes had just filled with tears but they were ones that would never fall.

"I do."

Her words rang out, clear and victorious. Carlisle smiled fondly at the two of us.

"It gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I heard everyone get to their feet cheering. I heard Emmett whooping and making inappropriate comments. I heard Alice saying that she hoped I wouldn't mess up Bella's lipstick. But none of that mattered.

My hands reached up to cradle Bella's face. I knew I had tears in my eyes as well. I was married to my one true love. I bent my head towards Bella's and she stretched up on the tip of her toes and threw her arms around her new husband; bouquet and all. I kissed Bella passionately, throwing all of my love into the kiss. Bella eagerly responded, pulling me closer to her. Eventually we pulled back and just looked at one another. We ginned at one another, both displaying a deep joy.

Esme's arms were the first to find me, her eyes looking like she would be crying if she could. All our family had jumped up and were hugging the two of us, congratulating us both. I saw Bella being lifted up by Emmett as he squeezed her tightly. I smiled widely as I saw how accepted Bella was in this family. I felt so happy and knew I had utter happiness in my forever.

**Thank you to all of you who are still reading this. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Please review and I will reply to it :)**

**I will finish this story! I want to have it finished by the end of September!**

**I'm on Twitter MissLauraBishop so please do tweet me. My username name for Instagram is also MissLauraBishop. If you follow me on either, I will follow back!**

**Thank you so much**

**misslaurielou88**


	40. Chapter 38

"I now introduce to you… Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen!"

Our family cheered and applauded the two of us as we made our way back down the aisle. We had one it. We were married. It was the start of our forever and the start of my life as an official Cullen family member. I had linked arms with Edward as we headed down the aisle. I couldn't believe we were finally married. It was the happiest day of my life.

"I love you Mrs Cullen."

"I love you Mr Cullen."

I smiled at my husband, feeling so much love for him. We reached the end of the aisle and were directed to the side of the house. Fairy lights were strung up everywhere with flowers arrangements surrounding the area Alice had set aside for the reception. There was a table set up with a wedding cake on it and a table for the bridal party, with a couple of tables for the guests. Edward led me over to the main table and we sat down. He leaned in and kissed me, caressing my cheek as he did. I kissed my husband back, feeling so much love for him. We kissed for several minutes until we were interrupted by Emmett cheering us on. I pulled away and just rolled my eyes at Emmett, thankful I couldn't blush anymore. All of our family were sitting down and looking at Edward and I. Carlisle stood up and raised the glass of champagne he had. We all had one in front of us, even though we wouldn't be drinking it. I wondered how much Alice had spent on the champagne. It was probably the most expensive one out there knowing my sister-in-law.

"I would like to congratulate Bella and Edward and officially welcome Bella to the Cullen family. You have been part of this family from the moment Edward introduced us to you but now we can call you Bella Cullen. You are my daughter and I love you. Edward my son, I'm so happy and proud of you. You two are so perfect together and belong together. It gave me great pleasure to officiate your wedding. May you enjoy your forever together. Now let's all raise our glasses to the bride and groom."

All the family raised their champagne flutes and toasted to us. I smiled back at my family, feeling so overwhelmed at how much love there was for Edward and I. They had welcomed me with open arms into their family and had just accepted me, no questions asked. They had accepted Edward's choice of a mate and didn't interfere. They let Edward and I have our own relationship. Carlisle sat down and Jasper stood up.

"As one of Edward's best men, I have to congratulate Edward for choosing the perfect girl for him. He always felt alone compared to the rest of us. I remember how much he changed from the moment he met Bella. It was like he came out of his shell. He would smile all the time and would often joke around with us. To someone who reads emotions, it was almost like he became a different person. Bella is an amazing girl and I am proud to be her brother. I'm so happy for the two of you. Congratulations to Edward and Bella."

I smiled at Jasper, feeling so emotional at his words. I was so happy to hear that I was considered Edward's perfect girl and that I made him a better person. He made me a better person. Jasper sat down and Emmett stood up with a mischievous grin on his face. I was automatically scared of what he was about to say about Edward and I.

"Edward has met the perfect girl for him and I love Bella. She's like a sister. She's made Edward a better person but more importantly… Eddie has finally got laid! He was a virgin for over hundred years and finally Bella has saved him from a life of celibacy and introduced him to the awesomeness of sex! Well done Bella, kudos to you! Congrats you guys, I know you're definitely going to have fun on the honeymoon."

Emmett winked at us as he finished his speech before sitting down. I just sat there in utter shock. I couldn't believe Emmett had said that. Well I could but I still felt slightly awkward about it. I glanced at Edward who looked like he wanted to kill Emmett. I grabbed Edward's hand and gave it a squeeze. He rewarded me with my favourite crooked smile of his. I smiled back, knowing that we shouldn't be embarrassed about our love for one another or what we did as a couple. Alice stood up and glared at Emmett, before smiling at us.

"Well I think I can follow that. Edward, Bella, as the maid of honour and wedding planner…"

I rolled my eyes, knowing that I had never chosen a maid of honour. I saw Rosalie roll her eyes as well before she smiled at me.

"I am so happy to have been a major part of this wedding. Bella has been like a sister to me from the moment I first met her and Edward is a brilliant brother. I am so happy that Bella is officially a part of the family but it feels like she has been part of it for a long time now. Nevertheless I am delighted for the pair of them now that they are married and can begin their official forever together. To Edward and Bella. I love you two."

I blew Alice a kiss, smiling at her words. She started off talking about herself but ended it with loving words. Alice had always been my sister too and I loved her for it. Alice left her table and walked over to the cake.

"Now for the happy couple to cut the cake."

Edward offered me his hand and helped me from my seat, leading me over to the cake table. Edward took the knife from Alice and together we cut the cake to our family cheering for us. We did the tradition of shoving the cake in the other person's face but fed each other with the smallest amount possible. Afterwards I threw my bouquet and it was caught by a surprised Kate. I was then led to a chair and had to watch as Edward removed the garter carefully with his teeth I had borrowed from Alice. Emmett and Jasper were howling with laughter and I was so grateful I couldn't blush. The music soon started and Edward led me to the open space for our first dance as man and wife. I was looking forward to this part as I was more graceful and I was just happy to have Edward holding me. I was twirled effortlessly by my husband to the music of the lullaby Edward had written for me. I noticed Esme talking pictures of us on an expensive looking camera but I didn't mind. I wanted pictures of the best day of my life.

"Having fun Mrs Cullen?"

"Oh yes Mr Cullen. I'm having so much fun."

Edward leaned down to kiss me while we danced. I heard the sound of more pictures being taken.

"You're monopolizing the bride. Let me dance with my little sister."

Emmett grinned at me as he took Edward's place and began to dance with me. I saw Edward dance with Rosalie while I danced with her husband. As the time passed I danced with all of my family members, having so much fun. I thought briefly about my own parents but tried not to dwell on them for too long. When Edward claimed me again and wrapped his arms around me, I smiled and laid my head against his chest.

"I love the fact I never have to let you go."

"Never."

Edward leaned down to kiss me again. It was a serious kind of kiss; an intense, slow but building…

"Bella! Edward! It's time!"

I felt irritated with my new sister for interrupting us. Edward just ignored her and continued to kiss me.

"Edward let go of Bella now! I will tell her where you're going!"

Edward pulled away and glared at Alice.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

Alice just glared back at him and pulled me away from Edward. We headed back into the house and back to Alice and Jasper's room. Rosalie was waiting there and together they helped me out of my dress and into the dress Alice had picked for my going away. Rosalie pulled the pins out of my hair and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Everything's ready. Your suitcases are in the Volvo. Let's go."

I followed Alice and Rosalie downstairs and back outside. Immediately I was embraced by Esme.

"I love you darling. Have an amazing honeymoon."

"I love you too Esme. I'm sure we will."

I continued to say goodbye to the rest of the family before we made our escape. Everyone applauded when Edward kissed me again. We rushed to the car as the rice storm began. I noticed that the car had been decorated for newlyweds which caused me to smile. We got into the car and waved at our family as we drove off.

(break)

I didn't know how long we had been travelling for but I felt like we had travelled around the world several times. We had been to Rio Janeiro then had been travelling on a speedboat for a good couple of hours. I had absolutely no idea where we were going and was trying to think what was off the coast of Brazil. Eventually Edward called my name and pointed straight ahead.

"Bella look there."

I could only see blackness at first. I searched the space until I saw a small island rise out of the water ahead of us, waving with palm fronds, and a beach glowing pale in the light of the moon. I had no idea where we were.

"Edward where are we?"

Edward grinned at me, a wide smile that gleamed in the moonlight.

"This is Isle Esme."

I just stared at my new husband.

"Esme has an island?"

"It's a gift from Carlisle and Esme said we could borrow it for the honeymoon."

Edward pulled the boat into position against a short dock and turned the engine off. He placed the suitcases on the dock then turned back to me. He pulled me into his arms. I just chuckled, knowing that Edward was being thorough and carrying me across the threshold. He picked up our bags as well and headed towards the house on the island. I was instantly reminded of the Cullen's house back in Forks. We entered the house and I glanced around, marvelling in the beauty of the house. I guessed Esme had picked up the design of the house. Edward carried us to the master bedroom, a big white room. I focused on the huge white bed in the centre of the room. Edward set me down and put the bags down as well, before turning to me.

"We could go for a late night swim… or we could try out this bed."

I pretended to think for a moment.

"I think… the bed."

And with that I jumped on Edward, pushing him back onto the bed. I instantly knew I was going to have an amazing honeymoon with my new husband.

**Thank you to all of you who are still reading this. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Please review and I will reply to it :)**

**I will finish this story! I want to have it finished by the end of September!**

**I'm on Twitter MissLauraBishop so please do tweet me. My username name for Instagram is also MissLauraBishop. If you follow me on either, I will follow back!**

**Thank you so much**

**misslaurielou88**


	41. Chapter 39

"I now introduce to you… Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen!"

Our family cheered and applauded the two of us as we made our way back down the aisle. We had one it. We were married. It was the start of our forever and the start of Bella's life as an official Cullen family member. I had linked arms with Bella as we headed down the aisle. I couldn't believe we were finally married. It was the happiest day of my life.

"I love you Mrs Cullen."

"I love you Mr Cullen."

I smiled at my wife, feeling so much love for her. We reached the end of the aisle and were directed to the side of the house. Fairy lights were strung up everywhere with flowers arrangements surrounding the area Alice had set aside for the reception. There was a table set up with a wedding cake on it and a table for the bridal party, with a couple of tables for the guests. I led Bella over to the main table and we sat down. I leaned in and kissed my bride, caressing her cheek as I did. She kissed me, pouring all her love into the kiss. We kissed for several minutes until we were interrupted by Emmett cheering us on. I pulled away and just rolled my eyes at Emmett, annoyed he had interrupted us. All of our family were sitting down and looking at Bella and I. Carlisle stood up and raised the glass of champagne he had. We all had one in front of us, even though we wouldn't be drinking it. I knew Alice had probably spent a small fortune on the champagne.

"I would like to congratulate Bella and Edward and officially welcome Bella to the Cullen family. You have been part of this family from the moment Edward introduced us to you but now we can call you Bella Cullen. You are my daughter and I love you. Edward my son, I'm so happy and proud of you. You two are so perfect together and belong together. It gave me great pleasure to officiate your wedding. May you enjoy your forever together. Now let's all raise our glasses to the bride and groom."

"_Congratulations son. I'm so happy for you. You and Bella are perfect together."_

All the family raised their champagne flutes and toasted to us. I smiled back at my family, feeling so overwhelmed at how much love there was for Bella and I. They had welcomed her with open arms into our family and had just accepted her, no questions asked. They had accepted my choice of a mate and didn't interfere. They let Bella and I have our own relationship. Carlisle sat down and Jasper stood up.

"As one of Edward's best men, I have to congratulate Edward for choosing the perfect girl for him. He always felt alone compared to the rest of us. I remember how much he changed from the moment he met Bella. It was like he came out of his shell. He would smile all the time and would often joke around with us. To someone who reads emotions, it was almost like he became a different person. Bella is an amazing girl and I am proud to be her brother. I'm so happy for the two of you. Congratulations to Edward and Bella."

"_She's perfect for you man. Well done."_

I smiled at Jasper, feeling so emotional at his words. I was so happy to hear that Jasper thought Bella made me a better person. I knew Bella would be happy to hear that. Jasper sat down and Emmett stood up with a mischievous grin on his face. I was automatically scared of what he was about to say about Bella and I.

"_My time to shine!"_

"Edward has met the perfect girl for him and I love Bella. She's like a sister. She's made Edward a better person but more importantly… Eddie has finally got laid! He was a virgin for over hundred years and finally Bella has saved him from a life of celibacy and introduced him to the awesomeness of sex! Well done Bella, kudos to you! Congrats you guys, I know you're definitely going to have fun on the honeymoon."

"_You're welcome bro. I still have so much to teach you. Enjoy the honeymoon."_

Emmett winked at us as he finished his speech before sitting down. I just sat there in utter shock and embarrassment. I couldn't believe Emmett had said that. Well I could but I still felt slightly awkward about it. I glanced at Edward who looked like he wanted to kill Emmett. I grabbed Edward's hand and gave it a squeeze. He rewarded me with my favourite crooked smile of his. I smiled back, knowing that we shouldn't be embarrassed about our love for one another or what we did as a couple. Alice stood up and glared at Emmett, before smiling at us.

"Well I think I can follow that. Edward, Bella, as the maid of honour and wedding planner…"

I saw Bella roll her eyes as she had never chosen a maid of honour. Alice had just wanted to be it. I saw Rosalie roll her eyes as well before she smiled at Bella.

"_Typical Alice!"_

"I am so happy to have been a major part of this wedding. Bella has been like a sister to me from the moment I first met her and Edward is a brilliant brother. I am so happy that Bella is officially a part of the family but it feels like she has been part of it for a long time now. Nevertheless I am delighted for the pair of them now that they are married and can begin their official forever together. To Edward and Bella. I love you two."

Bella blew Alice a kiss, smiling at her words. I was grinning too, feeling so much love for my small sister. She started off talking about herself but ended it with loving words. I was so happy how close Alice and Bella were. Alice left her table and walked over to the cake.

"Now for the happy couple to cut the cake."

I offered Bella my hand and helped her from my seat, leading my wife over to the cake table. I took the knife from Alice and together we cut the cake to our family cheering for us. We did the tradition of shoving the cake in the other person's face but fed each other with the smallest amount possible. Afterwards Bella threw my bouquet and it was caught by a surprised Kate.

"_Whoa I'm getting married next? I need to find my mate first!"_

Bella was then led to a chair and had to watch as I removed the garter carefully with my teeth Bella had borrowed from Alice. Emmett and Jasper were howling with laughter and I knew Bella was so grateful she couldn't blush. The music soon started and I led my new wife to the open space for our first dance as man and wife. I was looking forward to this part as I wanted to hold Bella. I twirled Bella effortlessly to the music of the lullaby I had written for Bella. I saw Esme talking pictures of us on camera and I was glad as I wanted pictures of the best day of my life.

"Having fun Mrs Cullen?"

"Oh yes Mr Cullen. I'm having so much fun."

I leaned down to kiss Bella while we danced. I heard the sound of more pictures being taken.

"You're monopolizing the bride. Let me dance with my little sister."

"_My turn buddy!"_

Emmett grinned at Bella as he took my place. I asked Rosalie to dance and she accepted. As the time passed I danced with all of my family members, having so much fun. When I eventually claimed Bella again and wrapped my arms around her, she smiled and laid her head against my chest.

"I love the fact I never have to let you go."

"Never."

I leaned down to kiss my bride again. It was a serious kind of kiss; an intense, slow but building…

"Bella! Edward! It's time!"

I felt irritated with my sister for interrupting us. I just ignored her and continued to kiss Bella.

"Edward let go of Bella now! I will tell her where you're going!"

"_Edward I'll tell her you're going to Isle Esme. I'll ruin the surprise! Now let her go!"_

I pulled away and glared at Alice.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

Alice just glared back at me and pulled Bella away from me. I watched as Bella headed into the house. Carlisle and Esme came over to me and hugged me.

"Congratulations son. We're so happy for you."

"Have an amazing time Edward. You and Bella will have a brilliant life together."

I smiled at my parents.

"Thank you so much. Thank you for everything. I love you."

"We love you too son."

Suddenly Bella appeared and was immediately embraced by Esme.

"I love you darling. Have an amazing honeymoon."

"_I'm so happy. My children are married."_

"I love you too Esme. I'm sure we will."

I continued to say goodbye to the rest of the family before we made our escape. Everyone applauded when I kissed Bella again. We rushed to the car as the rice storm began. I noticed that the car had been decorated for newlyweds which caused me to smile. We got into the car and waved at our family as we drove off.

(break)

I was so excited as we weren't far from our honeymoon destination. We had been to Rio Janeiro then had been travelling on a speedboat for a good couple of hours. Bella had absolutely no idea where we were going and was trying to think what was off the coast of Brazil. I finally spotted the island and knew it was time to tell Bella where we were. I called her name and pointed straight ahead.

"Bella look there."

I pointed to the small island ahead of us, waving with palm fronds, and a beach glowing pale in the light of the moon. Bella still had no idea where we were.

"Edward where are we?"

I grinned at my wife.

"This is Isle Esme."

Bella just stared at me.

"Esme has an island?"

"It's a gift from Carlisle and Esme said we could borrow it for the honeymoon."

I pulled the boat into position against a short dock and turned the engine off. I placed the suitcases on the dock then turned back to Bella. He pulled my new wife into my arms. Bella just chuckled, knowing that I was being thorough and carrying her across the threshold. I picked up our bags as well and headed towards the house on the island. We entered the house and I noticed Bella glancing around, marvelling in the beauty of the house. I carried us to the master bedroom, a big white room. I saw Bella was focused on the huge white bed in the centre of the room. I set Bella down and put the bags down as well, before turning to her.

"We could go for a late night swim… or we could try out this bed."

Bella paused for a moment.

"I think… the bed."

And with that I jumped on me, pushing me back onto the bed. I instantly knew I was going to have an amazing honeymoon with my new wife.

**Thank you to all of you who are still reading this. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think. Please review and I will reply to it :)**

**I will finish this story! I want to have it finished by the end of September!**

**I'm on Twitter MissLauraBishop so please do tweet me. My username name for Instagram is also MissLauraBishop. If you follow me on either, I will follow back!**

**Thank you so much**

**misslaurielou88**


End file.
